Triple Threats: Getting to know you
by another epiphany
Summary: A ditzy comedy about getting know PJATO charaters in an entirely new scenario. Excuse terrible grammar and punctuation. Percabeth & Tratie geared.
1. Spotlights

**This is my new story, Triple Treats. I've been sitting on this idea for awhile and I've decided to actually go some where with it. I'm unsure exactly where I'm taking this, but I assure you I won't quit on it. **

**This is going to be an upbeat story. If your the type who LOVES those depressing stories, then just click the back button. I suppose you could call this Percabeth... eventually. If Talented Teens is an actual television show or something, I do not own or will never own it. Reference to Oprah ( also do not own nor ever will )...**

**I DO NOT OWN PJATO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! (but I sure wish I did) **

**If you like it, Review. If you don't like it and have nothing good to say about it, don't review. CC is valued. Characters might be a bit OOC at first, but will eventually form into themselves. This first chapter is just a starter, to get the whole idea going, so Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: My time in the Spotlight doesn't last so long**

**Triple Threats**

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson established themselves as two of the most talented triple threats in New York. If you don't know what a triple threat is, it is a term used to describe someone who is talented in singing, dancing and acting. They grew up trying to stay on top of each other, constantly fighting for the title of 'the best'.

When Annabeth meets Thaila, she has no idea that Thaila is the key to getting her on one of the most popular television shows in the nation, Talented Teens. When Thaila offers her a spot on the show, she agrees without knowing a minor detail, you have to have a partner. I'm sure you already know what happens next.

Annabeth's P.O.V

My name is Annabeth Chase – aka Annie Bell. I absolutely hate my stage name. My mom Athena came up with it when I was like seven, but now that I'm sixteen I still have that stupid kiddy nickname. My story is simple. I grew up with a loving mom and dad until I was seven, and my dad turned into an alcoholic and my mom left him. I had a choice- to live with my drunken dad or move to New York with my mom.

My mom told me I could become a star if I just did everything she asked. She used me like her puppet, to make a quick buck. It was either that or become a homeless bum on the streets of New York, which never exactly appealed to me. So I started out like all child actresses do, on small commercials playing the sweet child who like the cereal. With the money I made my mother signed me up for professional singing and dancing lessons. Eventually I started performing in small local gigs, then bigger things like celebrities parties in New York City.

My name was always in the magazines, my stage name that is, with comments on my latest shows and such. I was always in the magazines, but I was never on the cover. Percy Jackson was _always_ on the cover. He always seemed to top whatever I did. If I got a guest role on a popular television show for one day, he would get a permanent role. If I had the opportunity to perform for a celebrity's birthday party, he would get to be on Oprah. When I was ten and I got my first magazine article, I asked my mom about him.

~~Flashback~~

"Hey mom, who is that kid on the magazine?" I asked my mom.

"Percy Jackson, the New York idiot." She replied, as she skimmed through the pages.

"Why does he get the cover mommy?"

"It's only temporary. Soon you will be the one on all the covers Annie Bell."

"Don't call me that mom, my name is Annabeth! So, do I ever get to meet Percy Jackson?"

"I hope you never do honey. He is the kind of kid who will be on drugs and spend his time in strip clubs by the time he's sixteen."

"Mommy… what's a strip club?" That ended the conversation.

~~End of Flashback~~

To my disappointment, she was wrong. Percy Jackson was one of the most successful talented teens in New York. He had everything that I had and more. When my best friend Thaila offered me a spot on her dad's television show, Talented Teens, I couldn't refuse. I would finally have something that Percy Jackson didn't have. Now here I am, backstage of Studio 37 waiting patiently for the curtains to open.

"We go on in 5…" The lady on camera started to count down. I looked to my right and left, surrounded by approaching celebrities.

"4" My heart started beating faster.

"3" I loved the glow of the stage lights, and was anxious to feel them beaming on my skin again.

"2" Gulp. The curtains opened to reveal a huge studio audience. The breath was caught in my throat when the colorful spotlights started dancing across the stage. The hosts Artemis and Apollo jogged onto the stage from a side curtain and began to wave at the crowd, receiving a lot of applause. They started to speak, so I listened and waited for my Que.

"I'm your host Artemis, and this is your co-host Apollo, and this is Talented Teens!" Apollo and Artemis are famous twins who have been the hosts of Talented Teens for the last few years. Artemis and Apollo always compete for the spotlight and entertain the crowd when the contestants aren't on stage.

"WE LOVE YOU ARTEMIS!" Some random fan boy group in the crowd shouted. She just scoffed and made a sound that sounded like 'pshhhh'.

"APOLLO!" Another random fan group of girls shouted in girly squeals. He blew a kiss out to the audience and coughed like he was ready to speak.

"Hey, why am I the co-host?" Apollo whined, the audience laughed.

"Because"

"Because why!" He complained.

"Oh just shut up Apollo, the show must go on." She smirked at him and took in a breath. "First of all, I would like you to meet our newest manager Thaila Grace. She has some special news to tell you about this season." Thaila looked back at me, winked and nonchalantly strolled onto the stage. She waved and smiled, getting a few smiles.

"Hi everyone, my name is Thaila!"

"Hey Thaila!" The audience replied. I loved watching Thaila on stage. She was never nervous or worried, just… normal. Her dad owns Talented Teens, so she took the job as manager for the summer and is now pretty involved with the show. Thaila and I have been best friends since we met at the studio for the Strawberry Chips commercial when I was nine and she was twelve. Don't ever under any circumstances eat a potato chip made of strawberries; they are the most disgusting chips ever to be created.

"Now, I know you guys absolutely adore the show the way it is, but this year we have added a twist!" Thaila didn't usually use words like absolutely or adore so I assume she has cue cards. "This year on Talented Teens, the contestants will not be competing alone, this year each contestant will have a partner!" The crowd gasped and applauded. I was going to have to have a partner? I don't want a partner! I'm more of the 'compete alone' type.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. We usually only have 9 contestants, which doesn't work for partners. The producers and I have decided to, for the first time in Talented Teens history, pick a contestant from our studio audience!" The crowd cheered and broke off into chatter.

Hundreds of voices were booming the same thing. "PICK ME" But seriously, this wasn't fair. What if I had to partner with someone from the audience? What if that someone happened to be a terrible singer, horrible dancer and horrendous actor? With my luck, I'm screwed.

"Now I know what you're thinking… cough Annie Bell cough… and you're not screwed." I'm pretty sure that part wasn't in cue cards. Also, Thaila knows me way too well.

"Annie Bell is on the show?" Some random kid in the crowd asked. Ugh I hate my stage name!

"You're not screwed because we have already pre-picked an extremely talented audience member for the extra spot." Thaila said confidently, without slipping on words. "Nico DiAngelo!" Seriously Thaila, put your boyfriend on a national television show. I forgot to mention, Nico and Thaila have been dating for the last year. Nico is part of a semi-famous band called Deaths Doors that premiered on Talented Teens last year. Not that I didn't want to be his partner, it's just that he isn't as talented as most of the people who get on this show. "Now we will introduce our contestants for this year's Talented Teens!" Thaila shouted over the stray murmuring in the crowd about Nico. Music blared from the big set of speakers in the corner and the first curtain rose revealing the first new contestant.

"Our first new contestant is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel is the daughter of one of the most well known men in the nation, the owner of Dare enterprises. Rachel is currently working on building her acting career on her new hit television show, Dare to be." Rachel approached the stage, earning a steady applause. She stood in her planned spot on the far left part of the stage.

"Our next new contestant is Nico DiAngelo. He is the lead singer and guitarist of the successful band, Deaths Doors." Nico came up onto the stage, his eyes fixed on Thaila with a sweet smile. He stood to the right of Rachel, facing the crowd.

"Our third contestant is Luke Castellan. Luke played the lead of the hit movie- Believe in me. He received a Grammy for his excellent work in the movie. He also has a blooming dancing career." I'd heard Luke was a sweet guy, but he had a few paparazzi relationship scandals. The crowd cheered for him and he stood next to Nico.

"Next, we have Silena Beauregard. Silena is a very well-known singer with her new album, Stay with me, topping the charts. Silena also has a very successful modeling career." Silena did a 'princess wave' at the crowd and stood next to Luke with a sweet smile on her face. I'd seen her on a few magazines before, but in real life she was seriously pretty.

"Our fifth contestant is Charles Beckendorf. Charles, more often known as Charlie Beck, is a lead guitarist for a metal band. He also has a good sports career and has guest starred in a few hit television shows." Charlie stood next to Silena and kissed her cheek. Magazines said they were in a relationship, but I wasn't sure if it was real or just for publicity.

"Our next contestant is Clarisse La Rue. Clarisse is an actress for the new movie Assassin. She is also a famed female… boxer." The crowd applauded, but some laughed. They knew it would be fun to watch a female boxer do dancing challenges. She stood next to Charlie and elbowed him in the arm.

"Our seventh contestant is Travis Stoll. We had trouble choosing which twin out of the famous Stoll twins, but Travis was our choice. Travis has started his acting career in the new movie, Kleptomaniac. Travis is… defiantly special in many ways." The crowd laughed as he 'sauntered' onto the stage. He stood next to Clarisse, filling a bit more than half the stage."

"Our eighth contestant is Grover Underwood. Grover is a talented… rapper. His new single… Awesome Animal… kept the number one spot on the charts for a full week. He is also known for his talent in dance…" I've heard Grover is a decent guy. He just has a lot of personality. I wasn't surprised to see him on the show, since he was pretty well known all over the nation. He stood next to Travis and smiled.

"Were really getting down to the wire with contestants here aren't we? Our ninth contestant is the wonderful… Annie Bell. But she doesn't like being called that. She prefers her real name Annabeth Chase." I laughed at that and walked onto the stage with a bubbly smile on my face. I walked over to Thaila and she continued talking. "Annabeth has started her acting career starring on a few television shows. She also has performed all around New York. Annabeth is also famous for her dancing career that I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of later on the show." I walked up to Thaila, gave her a quick hug and stood next to Grover in the warm stage lights. The crowd applauded immensely, making me feel more confident that I was actually standing here. It all felt like a dream… that was until Thaila called the next name.

"I'm sure you have been waiting forever to hear this person's name. Our tenth contestant is none other than my cousin Percy Jackson!" Oh. My. God. Are you EVEN kidding me? The crowd exploded and Thaila started yammering on about his tremendous amount of accomplishments. Fans were screaming and I just stood there with my mouth slightly agape at the scene. He stood next to me with a crooked grin on his face.

"Well I'm afraid that's all I get to do for tonight. Tomorrow, our amazing hosts Apollo and Artemis will reveal the pairs for the show. Goodnight everybody and thanks for watching Talented Teens!"


	2. Friends for now

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I seriously appreciate them! Now this isn't my FAVORITE chapter, but I just wanted to update just for you reviewers! **

**Don't be scared by the first few paragraphs because Percy won't be so depressed the rest of the story. I was in a mood when I wrote it.**

**I wanted to make Percy's first view of Annabeth like 'amazing' but I failed (miserably). But still, I hope you love it.**

**I DON'T OWN PJATO CHARACTERS AND WHATEVER ELSE I USE IN MA STORY~~~ DISCLAIMMERRR.**

**Chapter Two: Friends for now**

Percy's P.O.V

I was actually relieved when Thaila said that we would have pairs. Though I was known around the world as number one, I definitely was not. Sure, I could sing, dance and maybe act a little. But seriously, I'm nothing compared to these other teens. Now I know what you're thinking… "Negative much? You need to be positive and thankful for what you have!" Right, like I haven't heard that one before. Props to my mom for telling me I'm a good singer… God knows how much better that makes me feel about myself.

I mean, of course I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the fans, the magazine covers, the money… but what did I really have? I was just a small piece of a bigger picture. In a metaphorical way, I am the soap and life is that dirty sink that I have to clean. To make this clearer, they use me. I was nothing more to them than a way to make a quick buck. Also, there was my mom Sally. Sally started out as the perfect loving mom, but after dad passed away she got wrapped up in the show business and used me as well. It really sucked… being me. Times like these were just the props to being a superstar.

I really loved my cousin Thaila, for being there. She was like the sister I never had who helped me get through it all- it all meaning life as the "great" Percy Jackson. When she invited me to be on her dads show, how could I refuse? It would be almost like a break, she said. I would stay at a nice hotel and shoot the show a few days a week. All the rest of the days I had to myself. Just me, myself and I- like a first-class vacation. For the first time in a few years, I actually was elated.

Now here I am, standing backstage waiting oh so patiently for Thaila to call my name. After she called the ninth name, I knew I was next. I couldn't wait to feel the glow of the colorful spotlights on my skin. I was overjoyed when she called my name, almost euphoric. My heart started to beat fast, and then faster and faster- the crowd cheered. I smiled my crazy grin and stumbled onto the stage, which I seriously hope nobody noticed.

That's when I saw _her._ I'm sure when I stood there, dumbfounded at the gorgeous girl next to me-I looked like an idiot in front of the cameras. But honestly, I didn't care. Who knows, maybe I'd just found my soul mate. After a few straight seconds of staring at the girl, I realized that this would be on camera and my expression probably looked like 'where have you been all my life?' so I decided to turn towards the crowd to look like less of an idiot.

I waited impatiently for Thaila to wrap it up so I could talk to the pretty girl. When the spotlights finally shut off I whipped around to her and held out my hand.

"Percy Jackson" I said introducing myself.

"Yeah I know. Thaila introduced you like twenty seconds ago." For some reason her eyes looked… angry. When I didn't reluctantly put my hand back in my pocket she shook it and muttered, "Annabeth Chase."

"That's a pretty name" I thought.

'Um… thanks?" She replied… wait replied? Crud I'm thinking out loud again. Her stormy grey eyes still looked angry, but I could tell she was blushing for the unintentional compliment. She spun around on her toes, probably planning to walk away, but instead she bumped her head into some blonde kid.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She shouted with her hands over her mouth looking at the boy.

"Oh it's fine. I was just wondering if it hurt when you fell from heaven." The boy said with an almost creepy smirk on his face. Her face turned beet red, but instead of responding to the cheesy pick-up line, she yelled, "Thaila!"

"Sorry… about your… head." She muttered and patted the boy on the head. I just kind of laughed, but it sounded more like a snort.

"What's up Jackson?" He said smoothly. After looking at him closely, I realized he was Luke Castellan.

"Not much Castellan" I replied, just as smooth.

"Saw you checking out Chase." He pointed at Annabeth, who was laughing with Thaila on the corner of the stage. I just made a sound that sounded like 'pssh…'

"Correction, I saw _you_ checking out Annabeth." I murmured so nobody heard out conversation.

"She isn't my type- I just want her on my good side if we end up being partners. I'm here to win… you know?" I was trying to find out what the odds of me getting Annabeth as a partner were when I had a sudden epiphany.

"Guess what I just realized?"

"By the sound of your tone, I'm guessing it isn't a good thing." He muttered.

"Four girls and six boys."

"So?" It took a minute for the realization to cross his face. "Oh crud"

"Yea I know, and I seriously hope that those boys are Stoll and DiAngelo, that'll be a riot." I said sarcastically while chuckling.

"For sure. Friends?" He asked, gesturing for me to shake his hand.

"For now" I replied, smirking. Little did I know that Luke Castellan was never one to be trusted.

**Review?(: If your disappointed, I ABSOLUTELY PROMISE the next chapter will be like 100X better! (Disappointed readers- there is no point to review if you think Percy is OOC, because like I said in the first chapter, I have to make him OOC until I get into the story :P)**


	3. Beer on the wall

**Special Chapter (X2 IN REGULAR SIZE)**

**WARNING: IF YOU LOVE RACHEL I RECOMMEND YOU DON'T READ THIS**

**I'm going to try to make Percy and Annabeth's relationship build slowly, but it goes by SO fast. Soon enough you'll get your Percabeth :P**

**I DON'T OWN PJATO AND I NEVER WILL~~~ DISSSCLLAAIMMER. Reference to song~ 99 bottle of beer on the wall :O (DON'T OWN THAT)**

**review and ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Beer on the wall**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Thaila!" I shouted. I had to get out of this weird situation. "Sorry about you're… head." I muttered and patted Luke Castellan on the head. Like a scared little child I ran towards Thaila and latched my arm with hers.

"What just happened?" I asked her. I seriously didn't know what just happened.

"I don't know! I was talking to dad about show plan. What happened?" She asked.

"Oh um…"

"Explain everything." We walked over to the corner of the stage where nobody could hear us.

"Um… those guys over there…" I gestured her hand to Luke and Percy.

"Yeah, Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson…"

"Yeah… they were uh… flirting with me?" I murmured.

"I don't know about you, but I think Luke is… amazing." She looked all googly eyed in Luke's direction. If you compared Luke and Percy in my opinion, Jackson won hands down- but I wasn't about to tell Thaila that. I hate Percy Jackson… don't I? But those alluring sea-green eyes… are beyond amazing. When he told me that my name was pretty, it was sweet- like candy. Luke has more of an edge that makes him a lot less attractive in my opinion.

"What did they say?" Thaila asked. Percy looked over in my direction at Thaila and me, smiling slyly. Why did that have to look so… so hot? I seriously need a brain cleaning. My mom raised me to hate this guy! But his body is so strong and… his eyes… oh my god his eyes!

"Earth to Annabeth!" Thaila waved her hand in front of my face, interrupting my train of thought.

"Oh Thaila… yeah?"

"I asked you what they said to you!" She kind of yelled this time. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh um… nothing." I muttered under my breath.

"Annabeth…" She taunted. A loud voice yelled "THAILA, GATHER UP THE CAST, and WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOTEL."

"Annabeth, we will finish this conversation _later_." She stormed off with her heels clopping on the marble stage. A girl with fair skin and fiery red hair approached me. Judging by the expression on her face, she wasn't very fond of me.

"Hey Annie Bell." She smirked, almost sarcastically. "It's Rachel, Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She forcefully shook my hand. I could tell right then and there that I would never ever like this girl.

"Um… okay?"

"Yeah… I'm sure you've heard of me… or at least my dad for that matter. Owner of Dare Enterprises, ring any bells?" Of course I knew who her dad was, but I decided that I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"No?"

"Well, now you do. Oh and if you knew who I was, you would also know that I'm dating Percy Jackson." I wouldn't give her more satisfaction of a sad look, so I just replied sternly.

"Why would I care?"

"Um… well…" I stumped the ginger. "Whatever Blondie." She stomped off, her fiery red hair billowing everywhere in a very unattractive way. I smirked, naturally and walked off to go find Thaila. I was stopped by a gorgeous girl with wavy black hair and a heck of a lot of natural beauty who I recognized as Silena.

"Nice job getting on the RED's bad side." She smiled. "When I did it, it was much less entertaining." A buff African American came and stood by Silena's side who I knew had to be Charlie.

"Yeah, she seriously gets on all of our nerves." He said.

"I can see why." I replied.

"I feel bad for the sorry sucker who is going to have to partner up with that female dog." Silena said with a scoff. I laughed at that and nodded.

"Amen to that." I said.

"ALL CAST MEMBERS REPORT TO THE EXIT NOW FOR TRANSPORTATION OUT OF HERE." A voice boomed over the loudspeaker. I started walking with Silena and Charlie to the exit.

"What does RED even stand for?" I asked.

"What did she introduce herself to you as? Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Not Rachel or Rachel Dare. She has to add that stupid nickname to make herself sound like more of a witch. Doesn't she realize that we all hate her?" Silena yammered. For a pretty girl, she could sure talk.

"Well, all I can say is that her act is not intimidating." I dared not to mention Percy since that would seem like I cared. Which I don't… right?

"Totally, and what is up with her flaunting her relationship around?" I heard a rumor that it's a fake one- Percy is way too good for her. If you get to know him like I do, he's a nice guy. I know for a fact that he would NEVER purposely date that… that… I can't say it! My mom raised me to have good language and I'm not going to give in because of that red headed demon!" She shouted. I actually laughed at this, Silena ranting was pretty hysterical.

"Calm down." Charlie whispered in Silena's ear, rewarding him a kiss on the cheek and a giggle on Silena's part.

"Only for you Charlie." She whispered back. They were kind of cute together… and it seems like they seriously deserved each other. When I noticed we were in front of the door, and the rest of the cast was approaching, I decided it would be best if we dropped the conversation. I was kind of jealous since it seemed like all the big time teen celebrities knew each other, but I had just met every single one of them- except Nico.

"Eh Annabeth" Nico said.

"Hey di Angelo." I relied.

"Meet some new friends I see" He gestured at Silena and Charlie. Before I could reply, Silena cut in.

"Totally! Hey Nico want to join the RED hater club?" She whispered sweetly in his ear.

"What is RED?" He asked in a low voice, so less people would hear him.

"You mean WHO" Silena corrected.

"Talking about that rich daddy's girl again are we Silena?" The girl who I recognized as Clarisse asked.

"Yeah Claire and we totally got some new people to talk about _it _with!" She squealed. I noticed Rachel glaring daggers at me.

"Hey newbies don't get any ideas about calling me Claire." Clarisse mumbled. "Silena won a pointless bet… stupid bet… stupid nickname."

"Pish Posh Claire, don't pretend you don't love it." Silena mumbled.

"CLAIRE CLAIRE CLAIRE!" Nico shouted. "Oops I didn't mean to say that, it was supposed to… stay in my head…" Nico mumbled and started running away.

"I'll get you little PUNK!" Clarisse shouted and raced after Nico.

"Mind if I step in?" Luke said in a mysterious voice and stepped over, joining our 'circle'.

"No problem bud, were all friends here. Well… at least most of us." Charlie added, fist pounding Luke.

"Hey Blondie, may I have a WORD with you?" A murderous voice spat behind me.

"Oh no… looks like the devils mad again." Luke mumbled and murmured "tsk tsk." I didn't dare to move a muscle. Rachel didn't seem like the type to threaten me, so I just stayed put.

"Come on BLONDIE." She taunted. "Chicken to talk to me?" She started making hysterical chicken noises and I just started cracking up.

"Rachel you sound like a dying chicken!" The Stoll brother muttered loudly and started laughing his head off. Grover laughed too, but it sounded more like 'BBAHHH' which was sort of weird.

"True, but Grover sounds like a dying sheep." Percy said and stood next to me causing me to laugh even more.

"Hey I do not!" Grover tried to defend himself and sarcastically punched Percy in the arm.

"Oh yes you do sheep boy." Travis yelled, hooting with laughter. When we all finally stopped laughing at the animal sounds… Rachel realized that I wasn't coming and got a little pissed.

"Don't refuse my orders BLONDIE." She taunted and grabbed the back of my neck, dragging me away. I tried to squirm out of her tight grip, but I was just loosing air… fast.

"What the hell Rachel?" Percy yelled.

"Yeah seriously demon, drop my new friend!" Silena squealed. I would have laughed at that if I didn't feel myself turning blue.

"Fine." She mumbled and dropped me to the floor. I hit head-first, making a loud CRACK on the tile. Black spots started clouding my vision as I laid there on the floor. I wanted to yell OW, but nothing came out.

"WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I WAS GONE?" I heard another voice shout…Thaila. "Oh my GOD ANNABETH?" She yelled in my ear. It really didn't hurt that bad, but I seriously didn't want to get up. The tile floor felt kind of… nice.

"Rachel dropped her!" Charlie's voice yelled.

"Head-first" Clarisse added.

"Oh and she choked her to death first!" Travis shouted. It was actually kind of funny, but I felt weak and lazy so I didn't laugh.

"And Grover's a sheep." Clarisse said. I couldn't help but laugh a little, causing the crowd to almost gasp.

"Oh she's fine. Transportations here, but I need someone to carry Annabeth to the bus since she's being lazy!" Thaila shouted. I still didn't get up because someone carrying me actually sounded kind of fun… unless it was Travis Stoll.

"I'll do it!" Silena shouted. I felt her fingers latch around me, but she wasn't strong enough. She kept making grunting sounds until she said, "I give up." I wasn't that heavy, was I? I heard an array of whispering and then I felt myself rising slowly in the air. I decided that it would be best if I pretending to be hurt until we got on the bus. When I felt myself go up the stairs, I knew my bliss and comfort would end soon. But of course, the last few seconds of it was interrupted as I was lowered onto a seat.

"I'll sit next to her Zeus!" Rachel's devil voice shouted. Zeus was Thaila's dad and owner of Talented Teens.

"No way." Percy muttered. "We aren't going to risk a concussion RACHEL." I wanted to laugh at that, but I was too comfortable with the quiet. I felt the bus starting to move and my co-stars started….singing?

"99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 99 BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, 98 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!" Travis shouted.

"Oh my god" I muttered.

"Look whose up." Percy said.

I opened my eyes to reveal the entire cast of Talented Teens, excluding myself and Percy Jackson, running around the bus like idiots. Travis was screaming his song out the window. Grover was trying to shave his goatee in the mirror on the back of the bus. Thaila was screaming at Travis for disturbing others. Silena and Charlie were in the backseat kissing. Clarisse was chasing Rachel around with a baseball bat. Where did Clarisse get a baseball bat? Nico was trying to calm down Thaila by tickling her… Luke was creeping up on Grover, I'm guessing to scare him and make him shave off the wrong part of hair. All I could say was...

"Wow" I mumbled. Percy was just sitting in the seat next to me, watching the show. Funny, I came into this show hating him and now he is actually a decent friend.

"Tell me about it." He murmured. I could barely hear him over Travis…

"92 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 99 BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, 91 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

"Oh my God, someone please make him SHUT UP!" I screamed, causing everyone to look at me.

"LOOK EVERYONE, Princess Annie Bell didn't die! You won't be so lucky this time!" Rachel yelled and started walking towards my seat.

"NOT SO FAST BITCH!" Clarisse screamed and knocked out Rachel with her baseball bat.

"YAY!" Silena screamed. "You killed her!" Silena got up from the back and felt Rachel for a pulse. "Never mind… but unconsciousness will do." She smirked and went back to Charlie.

I looked over at Percy and he looked like he was battling a lot of different of emotions. Should he be pissed that his girlfriend that is a witch was knocked out? Should he go pick Rachel up and at least put her in a place where Travis Stoll won't injure her more? Too late.

"I FEEL BAD FOR WHO EVER HAS TO BE HER PARTNER." Travis shouted and started drawing all over Rachel's face with a sharpie that he happened to have. I laughed and surprisingly Percy laughed along with me. Maybe he won't be so bad after all.

**BLLAA sorry no suspensful endinggg :Z**

**I will be updating tomorrow night (most likely) **

**Review positive comments&& THANKS FOR READING... **

**[Once again I do not own that BEER ON THE WALL song] Muahaha.**


	4. Rachel dies?

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Honestly, I'm not a Rachel hater. I'm pretty neutral, but still- it is very fun to write about evil Rachel :).**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I WOULD WRITE MORE BUT I'M SHORT ON TIME.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJATO AND NEVER WILL~~~ DISCLLLLAAIMER.**

Percy's P.O.V

Don't even get me started on Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She is the most selfish inconsiderate girl I have ever met, and I have met a lot of girls. Out of all the talented teenage boys on this earth, I have to be the one to get stuck fake dating that demon. That is one of the hundreds of reason why I hate my life.

The worst part is that I have to pretend that we are actually dating and not tell anyone about it. Truth is, I've never dated someone I actually liked. The only girl I actually ever liked Cal, but people say that is because she's beautiful. I met Calypso on the set for a hit television show that I was guest starring for. Cal was a natural actress, and I felt some kind of strange attraction to her. After the first episode was taped, she kissed me out of the blue.

It turns out that the pointless kiss was caught on camera and has been following me since it happened two years ago. I am now known as, "The Cheater." I was fake dating another teen at that time, and was accused through publicity for cheating on her with Cal. I hated myself for bringing other people into my life of fame. Nobody deserved to be followed every living second of their lives. But, that's why I'm glad that I'm on vacation now. No disturbances, just nine other teen celebrities and I chilling on a bus.

For once, I actually felt elated. Rachel looked like a total idiot. It turns out that Travis is a very creative artist. He had drawn Rachel a curly mustache and colored in her red eyebrows with black sharpie. He wanted to do more, but Rachel woke up.

"OH MY GOD, TRAVIS?" She shouted. Travis started cracking up hysterically while he ran to go cover up the mirror on the back of the bus.

"Please don't kill me" He murmured sarcastically. Rachel noticed that everyone was staring at her so just yelled at us.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHY DO YOU ALL KEEP STARING AT ME? Am I that pretty?" She asked. Clarisse ruined the joke and started chuckling.

"Yes Rach, you're totally beautiful." Clarisse said sarcastically. Apparently, Rachel didn't notice.

"Thanks Clarisse, it's nice to know that someone isn't afraid to admit it." That's how ugly girls lie. Annabeth elbowed me in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" I murmured so only she could hear it. She moved close to me and whispered in my ear, causing chills down my spine.

"Aren't you going to help your girlfriend?" How did she find out that I was fake dating Rachel? I guess Rachel was flaunting off our relationship again to strangers. I chuckled at the question.

"Heck no." I whispered back in her ear. I really need to ask my agent if I can stop dating Rachel. I don't want Annabeth thinking that I actually like that creep.

"TRAVIS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU. I AM GOING TO SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY KILL YOU!" She screeched.

"Suuure" Travis muttered with a toothy grin on his face.

"BAAAAHHHH." Grover must be laughing again.

"Shut up sheep boy!" Clarisse shouted. Annabeth was giggling her head off, which was hilarious to watch.

"GUYS WERE HERE!" Thaila yelled over the intense laughing.

"AWESOME, NOW I CAN KILL TRAVIS IN THE PARKING LOT" Rachel screamed.

"Yea right" Travis said.

"Hey Annabeth, think you can walk? If not, I don't mind carrying you again." I said sarcastically while smiling. Annabeth started blushing and I just chuckled. "What, you think you got on this bus magically?" I asked her.

"No, I thought magic fairies from the land of imaginary carried me on the bus." She replied sarcastically.

"Are you saying that I'm not a magic fairy? Okay never mind, I'm not. That would be weird." I definitely need to work on my comebacks, but at least I got her to laugh. The bus doors opened and people started gathering their stuff so they could get off.

"You need to work on your comebacks." Annabeth whispered in my ear before getting up and walking off the bus. I watched her leave and tried to stray off thoughts about her perfect body. Gosh, if I could have any girl right now, it would be her.

"You read my mind." I murmured. I noticed Silena and Charlie kissing on the back of the bus, and since we were the only people left, I decided to break it up.

"SILENA, TIME TO GO!" I shouted. After a few seconds, they broke apart and started straightening their clothes and such. I wish I could have a solid REAL relationship like theirs, with a girl I really liked. I stood up and walked off the bus, confident. The first thing I heard was Travis, screaming like a girl.

"RACHEL, I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING!" Travis shouted.

"NO WAY TRAVIE. YOU GAVE ME A MUSTACHE, SO IN RETURN, I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!" Rachel shouted.

"Guys, break it up!" Nico shouted, but Rachel is oblivious to everything.

"NICO, no way, this is way too entertaining!" To my surprise, Thalia was encouraging this. But then again, Thalia does look like one to enjoy violence. While Travis and Rachel ran around the parking lot, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and I walked inside. The hotel was huge. It looked at least 20 stories high from the outside and was painted midnight blue. I saw that around the back, the hotel had an outdoor pool- definitely my style. I felt someone flick me in the head, and I was looking to protest but I saw Annabeth smirking at me.

"Sorry, it's a pretty hotel…" I said, knowing that I must've been staring.

"Well, your right about that. It has amazing architecture. The windows were designed just right to coordinate with the… never mind."

"What?" I asked.

"Nobody is interested in architecture like I am. I'm sure you would mind if I yammered on for hours about the design of the windows." She muttered.

"I don't mind. If architecture is something you're passionate about, then I'll listen. For me it's swimming- I could swim or talking about swimming for hours." I explained.

"That's cool" She said.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia shouted.

"COMING!" Annabeth replied. "Talk to you later." She said and ran off to go talk to Thalia.

"EH PERCE!" I heard Luke shout.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry…" He said sarcastically. Something was up, and I'm sure it had to do with me.

"What?" I asked.

"Rachel… she's dead." He said in a sad voice.

"REALLY?" I said in a hopeful voice. This would make breaking up with her a lot easier.

"NO, I WAS JUST KIDDING. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE PERCY!" He started cracking up. I was actually kind of disappointed.

"Wow" I said back. "Real mature!" I honestly wish that she was gone- not dead, but gone. Awkward…

**AWKWARD. This ending was dedicated to you Rachel HATERS!**

**XD REVIEW!**


	5. Monkey in the Middle

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I'd like you thank you guys::**

**1st of all~ MY HARDCORE AND SEMI RACHEL HATERS_; __Ducky176, SkylerPhoenix, ApollosGirlSunny, AcadmicGames, RosesFromDrew, Candy0304 & seaweed brain girl!_**

**_Next, I'm answering all my questions from yesterday::_**

**_Olympian1999: Rachel is... playing with Travis_**

**_Poseidon's Fave Daughter: Rich dad ;)_**

**_Littlefrog111: Most Percabeth fans hate Rachel, therefore making Rachel hating VERY fun..._**

**_Thank you so much for all the reviews, and all the reviewers for this chapter will get props in the next chapter._**

**_PS. AcadmicGames: I'm considering the offer ;)_**

**_THANKS FOR REVIEWING, PLEASE CONTINUE. I'M NEUTRAL ON THE RACHEL HATING THING... BUT IT'S FUN. ENJOY...!_**

**_I DON'T OWN PJATO AND NEVER WILL ~~~ DISSSCLLLAAIMMER._**

**Chapter 5: Monkey in the Middle**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

It turns out that when Rachel was chasing Travis, she tripped and got a huge gash on her face. She claims that she will get Travis back later, but I seriously doubt it. Thalia called me over to see something, so I left Percy and went to go see what was up.

"Annabeth, guess what I found?" Thalia said.

"Hmm… a dollar?" Thalia often finds spare change on the street.

"I wish. No, I found the live video from earlier online." She gestured to her phone. "Maybe we could watch it with Silena when we get in the hotel."

"Awesome." Honestly, I was excited to see what my face looked like when Thalia called my name on live television. Thalia and I walked nonchalantly into the hotel, through a pair of automatic doors.

"So, explain to me what happened earlier." Thaila taunted. I didn't exactly feel like explaining the flirting to Thalia, so I just tried to avoid the subject.

"It was nothing, seriously." I said.

"Sure" She said, punching me in the arm. She strolled up to the front desk and asked if your rooms were ready.

"I'm sorry Miss; your rooms will be ready in twenty minutes. For now, you can wait in your waiting room." The man gestured to a large room behind him, full of couches and televisions.

"AWESOME!" Travis shouted and ran into the room. Thalia looked mad that our rooms weren't ready yet, but she gave in and stormed off into the waiting room. I noticed Percy, Grover and Luke were talking about Rachel… at least I think so. I over heard the words, "Red head, demon, female dog, die, kill, Travis and girlfriend." Most of those explain Rachel, except for Travis… kind of weird.

"Annabeth!" I heard a voice yell. I ran into the waiting room to find Thalia playing with her iphone. "Let's watch the video. SILENA!" She shouted, causing Silena to break away from Charlie and scurry over.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Were going to watch the show on my iphone!" Thalia said excitedly. We all scrunched together on a couch in the corner of the room. Thalia grabbed three pairs of headphones out of her bag, along with a headphone splitter for all of us. We started the video and listened carefully. Thalia was doing a good job introducing everyone in such. When Rachel came onstage, I scowled. But Rachel looked like a drowned red-headed rat, so it didn't really matter. Silena squealed when it was her turn to come onstage.

"It's me!" She squealed. But seriously, she's a celebrity. She has been on television before. I guess she never gets to watch herself. She looked seriously pretty when she strolled onto the stage, with a lovely smile. We watched a few more people come up, until it was my turn. My stomach tightened when I watched myself step onto the stage and walk up to Thalia. I thought I looked like an idiot, but Thalia said it was perfect, and I believed her.

Last was Percy Jackson. I tried to encourage Thalia that the show was over, and we had already seen everyone, but she refused to stop the tape. When he walked on stage, he tripped. It was absolutely hilarious. I decided that I didn't need to watch Percy make an idiot of himself anymore, so I went to go talk to Charlie, Nico and Grover.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia called a few seconds after I left the couch. "OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Silena was giggling her head off, so I assumed it was just Percy being an idiot again.

"ANNABETH, SHE ISN'T KIDDING!" Silena squealed dramatically in-between giggles.

"Oh please" I gestured to them and walked over to Nico.

"Annabeth, Thalia seriously wants you over there. I suggest you go…" Nico said, pointing at Thalia. Thalia looked like she was about to explode with laughter.

"Fine." I muttered and went back to the couch.

"Silena, rewind!" Thalia shouted. A sat between them and waited until they had the video to the part they wanted me to see.

"You are so going to love this." Thaila said.

"Sure" I replied sarcastically. The image started with Percy stumbling onto the stage. He started to walk forward, towards Thalia but then he stopped? I looked over at Thalia, and I noticed that she had paused it.

"Before I show you this Annabeth, don't be scared. Be proud." She said. I shot her a questioning look, but she had started the video again, so my eyes flashed to the screen. He kept walking forward, and eventually stood next to me, waving at the crowd.

"What is there to see here?" I asked Silena. She just started laughing hysterically, making me look at the screen again.

He was staring at something next to him- that happened to be… ME? His green eyes were staring at no other than Annabeth Chase. Thalia and Silena were laughing their heads off, while he kept staring at me. After a few seconds, he looked forward, towards the crowd, again and had some kind of goofy smile on his face. My face must have been hilarious, because Thalia was pointing at me while cracking up. Why was he staring at me? Did I have something on my face or something in my teeth? Gosh, that must have been embarrassing.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE LAUGHING AT OVER THERE?" Rachel shouted, pointing at Silena, Thalia and I.

"Oh nothing Rachel" Silena replied with a smirk on her face. Why was she smirking? Thalia noticed Rachel and turned off the screen on her iphone.

"We were just watching the episode of Talented Teens from earlier." Thalia said to Rachel.

"What were you laughing at?" Rachel asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Not you" Silena said.

"Yea, we were just laughing at… um…" I stuttered. I shouldn't have even tried to talk.

"WHAT?" Rachel came over and tried to grab at Thalia's phone.

"No way are you getting this." Thalia said and threw her phone at Clarisse.

"Monkey in the middle?" Travis asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"No Travis. I think it's more of a game of 'KEEP THE PHONE AWAY FROM RACHEL." Clarisse shouted.

"Or in Travis Terms, Rachel is the Monkey in the middle." Grover said.

"SHUT UP SHEEP BOY!" Clarisse shouted, throwing Thalia's phone at Travis.

"I don't laugh like a sheep CLAIRE." Grover whined. When Clarisse noticed that he called her Claire, she started fuming.

"Yeah Clarisse, I think he sounds more like a goat." Percy pointed out.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE _GOAT_ BOY!" She shouted, running after poor Grover.

"BAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Grover shouted, jolting out the door. Travis was getting chased by Rachel, since he still had the phone. She was about to tackle him, but he slid to the side, and she tackled the ground.

"WITCH IS DEAD!" Silena shouted. Travis threw the phone to Nico, and he got out his marker again and started drawing more on unconscious Rachel's face.

"Sorry to break it to you Pretty girl, but Rachel isn't dead." Travis said. Charlie looked mad at Travis for calling her Pretty girl, but Silena just came over to Charlie and wrapped her arms around him and whispered something in his ear. Nico threw Thalia's phone back to Thalia and smiled at her. Nico came over and sat next to Thalia and they cuddled on the couch that I happened to be sitting on.

A little frazzled, I walked over and sat on the couch next to Luke and Percy, the only people not running around the room.

"So what were you guys actually laughing at?" Luke asked.

"Not Rachel." I replied smiling. I wasn't mean enough to tell Percy that they were laughing at him, was I? Out of the blue, Percy started talking.

"It was me, wasn't it?" He asked, with pleading green eyes.

"Maybe" I smiled at him.

"I knew it!" He started laughing, causing Luke and I to laugh along.

"I know that my stumbling on the stage was definitely part of it." Percy added in between laughs.

"Yea" I said. I didn't want to tell him the rest, so I leaned back on the couch and looked at the ceiling. It was decorated with a painting of a battle scene.

"Pretty ceiling." I murmured.

"Yep." Luke said, popping the p.

"I think that's a scene from… Greek Mythology?" Percy added.

"Yeah, I think your right." Luke said.

"I know! It's a scene from the whole Achilles Heel thing." I pointed at the man with an arrow stuck in his heel. "That was Achilles. He bathed in the River Styx and became invulnerable, except for one spot- his heel." I explained.

"Wow, you really are smart." Percy said, causing me to blush.

"Thanks" I smiled. A tall bald man walked into the room and blew a whistle, causing the havoc to subside for a moment. Everyone who wasn't in the room came back in, and Rachel gained consciousness.

"Hello, Talented Teens. I am the manager of this hotel, and I'm here to explain the contents of your rooms to you." Everyone started to murmur amongst themselves about the man. We'd all expected some regular old hotel room, nothing special.

"First of all, your hotel suite will contain five rooms. The first two rooms will be bedrooms, each with a bathroom. The next room will be a dance studio, consisting of a dance floor and musical equipment. The fourth room is a kitchen, for breakfast before practice. Lastly, the final room is a room created strictly for your entertainment. The last room contains two televisions, a practice stage and internet connectivity." I cheered along with the rest of the cast. I could tell that everyone, especially me, didn't expect the hotel room to be like a house.

"Any questions?" The man asked.

"Do we all get our own rooms?" Rachel asked.

"No, I forgot one small detail. You will be sharing your room with your partner." The man coughed and the room went silent. This was going to be a long day.

**Review Please!**

**Remember~ I will give you props in the next chapter if you take a few seconds to review RIGHT NOW!**

**Any questions will be answered, and if you wish for spoilers, I'll PM you... XD THANKS!**


	6. Partnering up

**I'm seriously sorry for not giving props to my AMAZING REVIEWERS in this chapter :(. **

**I made a promise to many reviewers to post my partner chapter today... and I ran short on time. Im SO SORRY! Next chapter I will do double props in my spare time. **

**I love you guys so much for reviewing, and here is the MOMENT you have been waiting for.**

**_WARNING:_ IF YOUR DISAPPOINTED WITH THE PAIRS, it doesn't matter because _SOON_ there will be a _TWIST_ that will change the pairs to more _likeable_ partners. I did this because I wanted drama, and I _ASSURE YOU _that you will get some _drama. _**

**No flames on partner picks... I promised a twist and there will be a twist. Sorry about any grammer issues and such, because I had to rush this to get it in ontime.**

**I DONT OWN PJATO AND SUCH~~~ DISCLAIMMMER. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I WILL GIVE PROPS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE! Enjoy!**

Percy's P.O.V

The moment that the bald man said that we would be sharing our rooms with our partner- I silently hoped that I wouldn't be partnered with Rachel. Maybe I could be partners with Annabeth… I decided not to hope for Annabeth as a partner since things don't usually turn out the way that I want them too.

"Now, I'm sure your all wondering who your partners are…" The man said. "Tonight you will find out back at the studio when we film episode two of Talented Teens. Now, I assume that you will be taking the bus back to the studio to go film." Nobody protested, since we were all excited to find out who we were chosen to perform with.

"EVERYONE, BACK ON THE BUS!" Zeus, the creator of Talented Teens, shouted. Annabeth got up and started to walk away.

"See ya later Annie." Luke shouted. She turned around on her way out and scowled at him. I made a mental note to never call her Annie, ever. I decided that I would listen to Zeus and leave, so I followed Nico and Grover out the door.

"Sup Perce?" Grover said.

"Not much goat boy" I said while snickering.

"Will people ever stop calling me that?" Grover yelled while throwing his hands in the air.

"No." Nico muttered and chuckled.

"I heard that di Angelo!" Grover shouted.

"Yea, whatcha gonna do about it Underwood?" Nico taunted.

"I'm gonna… okay you got me." Grover said disappointedly.

"Yeah Grover… you really need to work on your comebacks." I added. We piled into the bus once more, but this time Rachel sat next to me.

"Rachel, do you mind if I uh… don't sit with you?" I tried to put it nicely, but I'm sure she didn't care.

"I want to sit with my boyfriend, silly!" She poked me in the nose making me want to rip her ugly head off. I whipped out my phone and called my agent, I was done with Rachel. I got out of the seat and went to the back of the bus, where nobody was. Luckily, Rachel didn't follow me. The bus started moving and my phone started to ring.

"Hello, Ms. Hestia, I want to end it now." I whispered into the phone as soon as the ringing stopped.

"Are you sure Percy, she's getting you a lot of extra publicity!" Even though I knew she was right, nothing was worth having to go out with that witch.

"I'm sure." I replied.

"Very well, I'll alert the public. You can get the dirty work done on your own." I could almost feel her smiling through the phone.

"Alright, I'll tell you how it goes. Bye." I hung up the phone and sat in a seat next to Nico. I must have been smiling noticeably, because Nico… noticed.

"Why so happy?" Nico asked.

"You'll found out later." I smiled. I decided that I would break up with her tomorrow morning when they tape the third episode. If I'm her partner, then it will ruin the plan- but still, I have to break up with her. I looked over at Annabeth. She was talking to Thalia and Clarisse about something with a lot of tension. It's funny, I could almost see the anger in her eyes, but maybe it was just my imagination.

After ten minutes of small talk, we arrived at the studio again. Rachel looked hilarious with her fake mustache, hairy eyebrows and polka-dotted face. She was still apparently pissed at Travis, but for some reason she was ignoring it. I would predict that she was avoiding him because of the gash on her face and the fact that she didn't know about the previously added polka-dots. I walked off the bus with Grover and we ascended the flight of stairs into Studio 37.

"I wonder who my partner will be…" Grover thought out loud.

"Well, I know who I want my partner to NOT be." Nico muttered, running towards Grover and I to catch up. Apparently, he had been talking to Thalia about their relationship or something. I can tell that he really likes her a lot and will do anything to make her happy. In a strange way, they are actually kind of cute together.

"I hope I get Silena" Grover said.

"Um… G-man she's kind of taken…" I murmured.

"I know, but at least I wouldn't have to be with your girlfriend Percy, or some other boy." Grover said.

"True." I replied.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm just going to settle with hoping that I get Annabeth or Silena." Nico said. "Oh and don't get your panties in a wad Perce, Annabeth and I were already friends before the show started." I tried to make him shut up so the others wouldn't here. But seriously, I'm not a wimp- I'm not going to reject the fact that I think she's hot. I tried to hide the blush on my cheeks, but it wasn't working.

"Ooh Percy likes a girl" Grover mused.

"No singing goat boy" Nico shouted.

"GOAT BOY GOAT BOY, GROVER IS A GOAT BOY!" Clarisse shouted. I'm guessing she heard Nico…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Rachel fake laughed. "Oh that is SO hilarious. I think I might BURST with laughter."

"Idiot" I muttered and coughed to cover it up.

"Witch" Grover coughed.

"Demon" Nico coughed and caused us to all burst out laughing.

"What is so funny boys?" Rachel yelled. After a few seconds of silence she skipped off towards the stage, obviously bored with us. Honestly, I couldn't care less.

"Come on guys, let's go. I'm sure they will start taping when Artemis and Apollo get here." I said.

"For once Percy, your right. This episode doesn't need a studio audience, since it's just like an announcement of partners. I've been told that I'll just be sitting in the crowd while Artemis and Apollo do the announcing." Thalia explained.

"KATIE!" Travis shouted.

"I came, Travis, what do you want now?" A girl walked through the doors to the studio that was apparently named Katie.

"Oh Katie, I missed you!" Travis shouted, latching onto the girl.

"Travis… get off." The girl mumbled. After a few seconds, he didn't get off.

"I'm serious Travis, GET OFF ME!" She shouted.

"Well, I want you to meet the cast Katie!" Travis shouted.

"That's Annabeth Chase and… that's Clarisse La Rue." Travis pointed over to Annabeth and Clarisse. "That's Charles and Silena." He pointed to the kissing couple in the corner.

"That's Percy, Nico and goat boy." Travis pointed at us.

"Who the hell is goat boy?" The Katie girl asked.

"I don't know Katie… I don't know." Travis mumbled.

"Rachel the demon left… thank god. Over there is Luke." He pointed to Luke who was standing alone by the door.

"I already KNOW who they are Travis." The Katie girl mumbled.

"Who's the chick?" Luke asked.

"Katie Gardner, my bestest buddy." Travis shouted waving his hands in the air.

"Yeah yeah yea… I'm his friend. He offered me a spot as one of your casts… groupies. I guess I'll just hang around you guys before they tape the show. I mean, who would refuse to hangout with a ton of celebrities for a few months?" Katie sputtered excitedly.

"ON SET, TAPING IN FIVE!" A loud voice bellowed over the intercom. This is it… I finally get to figure out who I have to perform with for the next few months. Nico, Grover, Luke and I rushed too backstage. I noticed Artemis and Apollo walking by, bickering as usual.

"I SHOULD HAVE WORN THE RED DRESS!" Artemis shouted.

"Sis, you know that dress is way too trashy for television!" Apollo shouted.

"It's not like it MATTERS!" Artemis yelled. "You're such an IDIOT Apollo!"

"Love you too sis." Apollo shouted as Artemis stormed towards backstage. "It's that time of the month again." Apollo said to us, noticing we were staring. We walked backstage and waited for everyone else to get here.

"I'm actually pretty excited." I heard Annabeth say in her conversation with Silena, since Thalia was already in the audience with that Katie chick.

"5" The camera man started counting down.

"4" Also, I forgot to mention that we changed on the bus into new clothes, since we were taping for the second time today.

"3" Gulp.

"2" I held my breath, crossed my fingers and waited for them to call us on stage.

"Hey, I'm Artemis!"

"And I'm Apollo!"

"And this is Talented Teens!" They both said simultaneously.

"Today we will announce the pairings for the show." Artemis stated, smiling to the small audience.

"Come on out everyone!" Apollo shouted. We all ran out the side, onto the stage, with gaping smiles. I was careful not to trip this time.

"Okay, since this is only an announcement and were short on time, I'll make this super quick for you!" Artemis said.

"Our first pairing is…" Apollo held an envelope with a piece of paper inside. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare… and" I crossed my fingers behind my back that it WOULDN'T be me. "Luke Castellan!" Thalia clapped wildly in the crowd with a grin on her face. I seriously felt like cracking up and cheering at the same time.

"Next we have Grover Underwood…" Artemis said, holding another piece of paper. She paused for dramatic effect. "And Travis Stoll!" Oh my gosh- Grover wouldn't be happy about this. I wanted to laugh until I exploded, but that would be weird… but it was seriously funny.

"Our third pair is Charles Beckendorf and…" Apollo paused. "Clarisse La Rue!" I wanted to scream with happiness now. I was hoping that I would get Annabeth. Even though I knew that miracles usually don't happen, the fact that I dodged all the bad partners was amazing.

"Next we have Percy Jackson…" I trembled in fear and excitement. I held my breath as Artemis paused. "Silena Beauregard!" Crud. I mean, I have nothing against Silena, but seriously fate, why do you have me so!

"That could only mean that our remaining pair is Annabeth Chase and Nico di Angelo!" Apollo shouted.

"Thanks for watching and goodnight!" Sigh.

**Review please! I hope to reach 100 in the next three chapters or so, so please continue reviewing. Ill do something awesome for 100th reviewer... Idk but ill find something to do... if I ever get there..**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO FREAKING AWESOME! No flames? Hope you loved it. PM me if you have any problems or ya know.. ideas ;)**


	7. Hotel Soap

DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SKIP THIS A/N CRAP OKAY! IT'S GOT SOME DANG IMPORTANT STUFF IN IT!

**Okay, first of all this is a BIG chapter, and I have alot to say in this authors note :P. First of all, THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! **

**You guys are beyond amazing, so I want to thank you and give you props and what not...**

**Dedication to my AWESOME Rachel Haters :D~~ _RosesFromDrew, crazy for percabeth, alexandriarulzforeva, MyChemicalRomanceRocks, Olympian1999, Ducky176, bubbly chick and DeviousGryphon_... I know more of you HATE Rachel, but these were the only ones who expressed it for chapters 5&6.**

**Thanks_ ApollosGirlSunny, AcadmicGames, Olympian1999, littlefrog111, alexandriarulzforeva, MyChemicalRomanceRocks, bubbly chick, Jamie Daughter of Artemis, chrissyissy, Ducky176 and RosesFromDrew _for reviewing regularily (at least 3 times for the last 2 chapters :O).**

**Here are some random questions that I decided to answer... or comments that I just... ya know... LOVED XD.[[Im lazy so I'm just putting the questions and not who asked them, you know who you are.]] ITALICS= QUESTION; BOLD= ME.**

_Hmm... That would be interesting. Are there going be video cameras in the bedrooms 24/7? _**Funny, that didn't cross my mind. I'll make sure to include details of that in my next chapter.**

_Hmm I was wondering when you were gonna call Grover goat boy :) _**Well, I was in a sheepish mood when I decided to call him sheep boy- funny that I almost forget to say that he sounded like a goat...**

_Haha Rachel is the MONKEY! get it? no? FINE be that way! ;) Update soon _**FINE! BE THAT WAY! Rofl.**

_Interesting _**Funny how this review interested me...**

_I'll give you a hero cookie if you kill rachel! _**What does a hero cookie taste like?**

_U R AMAZING! _**I love this review.**

_Awwww they are SOO piss-off now! Just a question= how fights are there? i wanna bring POPCORN! _**Only if you share... ;)**

_I thought Percy and Annabeth would end up grouped together?_ **Don't I just blow your mind?**

_AWWWWW I'm only the 96th reviewer ... p.s no cookie for you...yet _**P.S I WANT MY FREAKING COOKIE... AWWWW.**

_Nice!Will you put a little bit of Nicabeth (Annabeth and Nico) please?=)Great chap btw...HUASUHASUHASUHASUH _**HAUAUSUASUAUAUAAUAUUUU.**

**So thank you reviewers!**

**MUST READ: The 100th reviewer will get to be a character in the story! [YAY] **

**If you are the 100th reviewer, then PM me details of the personality, looks and details of your character. I will assure that your SPECIAL character will be in atleast 2 of my future chapters ;)**

****

P.S If the 100th reviewer doesnt want it OR doesnt respond, then the 110th reviewer gets the PRIZE. :O  
~~~~

******Anyway, this chapter was fun to write. Sorry for not updating in a few days, I'm a busy kid. I appreciate reviews A TON! **

**********I DON'T OWN PJATO AND WHATNOT.~~~~~~~~~ DISCLAIMERRRRRRRRRRRRRRz.**

**************Enjoy and such... [Ill mention 100th reviewer stuff in my next update] **

**Chapter 7: Hotel Soap**

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Truthfully, Annabeth, Percy, Silena and Nico were the only people who were not devastated with their partners. Sure, they got their second choices, but that was a lot better than the situations that some of the others had gotten themselves into. Everyone sat next to their partners on the bus, and stopped the shenanigans for once to get to work, in some cases. Others, let's just say that they're getting used to their partners.

"Oh I can dance…" Travis said to Grover.

"Oh please Travis, give me a break. When you run, you look like you have two left feet!" Grover shouted back with sarcastic intensity.

"Well, we better win. I've been dying to impress Katie. I'm so happy that she came." Travis mused, probably off in Katie dreamland.

"So you like her?" Grover asked. He looked frustrated with Travis whom wasn't replying, so he elbowed him.

"Harsh goat boy. Yeah, I do like her. Always have, always will." Travis replied, zoning out again.

"Man, I need a chick." Grover shouted.

"Yeah you do…" Travis muttered, still off in Katie land. Meanwhile, Clarisse and Charles were plotting something…

"Man, I never knew you could be so evil!" Clarisse shouted.

"Well, I have my moments." Charlie smiled modestly.

"Gosh, that plan is brilliant. For once, I'm not that ashamed of having you as a partner. At first I was like, what a loser. But seriously, we need to team up more often!" Clarisse smiled.

"Well, all I know for sure is that Rachel won't be messing with us anymore." Charlie replied.

"Amen to that bro" Clarisse smirked, glaring over at Rachel, who was soon to get the prank of a lifetime. Over in another corner of the bus, Silena was chatting away with Percy.

"Wow Percy, you really need to get your hair trimmed!" Silena shouted, pulling on the ends of Percy's dark hair.

"Eh, that hurts!" Percy shouted, hoping that nobody heard.

"You also need to get your nails cleaned. Dirt under your fingernails is NEVER good for your health." Silena muttered while observing every inch of Percy's face.

"HEY!" He obviously took her comment as an offence.

"It's okay… don't worry I do this to Charlie all the time. It's called 'constructive criticism'. If you're going to be sleeping in the same suite as me, you need to clean yourself up!" She replied. "Gosh, don't touch your face with those oily fingers! You're going to get acne for God's sake!"

"You're impossible." Percy muttered.

"Thanks, I appreciate it roomy" Silena smiled. Nico and Annabeth were actually doing something semi-productive.

"So what are your strengths?" Annabeth asked Nico.

"Hmm… I'm best with the singing. I _can_ act and I _can_ dance, but I usually get most of my props for my voice." Nico replied.

"Sweet. I'm more passionate about my dancing than anything else. I'm sure we will make a decent team." Annabeth smirked, looking at her hopeless competition.

"What do you think of the whole, Travis and Grover thing?" Nico asked curiously.

"Well, honestly, I think it's hilarious." Annabeth chuckled.

"Agreed. I can't wait to see THAT train wreck." Nico pointed over to the group sitting in front of them, who were without doubt bickering about something.

"So what's up with you and Thalia?" Annabeth asked, hopeful for an honest answer.

"She's great. You really pick your friends well." Nico replied. Nico wasn't usually the nicest boy, but when it came to Thalia's friends, he tried to be the best he could be. Sometimes he would seem old, depressing and strange, but he didn't have to fake his personality around Thalia. Annabeth was thinking how she wishes that she had someone like Nico, to always be there for her, like Nico is for Thalia.

"That's cool." Annabeth said, almost glumly, staring off into the distance.  
"What's up?" Nico wasn't really that concerned, but whatever floats the boat you know?

"I'm just a little off today." Annabeth replied sternly.

"Alright." Nico gave up on his efforts of reading her emotions and just stared at Thalia, who was in a conversation with her father by the driver's seat. Luke was giving up on the compromising with Rachel thing.

"You're so… UGH!" Luke shouted at Rachel.

"You're more UGH than I am Lukey." Rachel spat.

"Since when am I LUKEY?" He cried in distress.

"Since now" She stammered.

"Idiot" He muttered.

"Moron"

"Creep"

"LUKEY!" She cried, causing the entire bus to turn their heads towards the teens. "We got to work this out HONEY!" He noticed Percy snickering off in the corner of the bus, while being prodded by Silena.

"OH my god. I am NOT YOUR HONEY! Just because we are partners DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING." Luke didn't like this girl. "Rachel, you HAVE a boyfriend. He is RIGHT OVER THERE!" Luke desperately pointed at Percy, trying to get this psycho away from him.

"He doesn't care if I call you Lukey! LUKEY LUKEY LUKE!" She squealed like a deranged pig.

"Oh my GOD, SHUT YOUR UGLY FACE!" Luke shouted with all the tolerance he had left for the maniac girl.

"You mean BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Rachel replied. She was told by her father, that if anyone ever said something negative about her- she should correct them. She loved doing that, correcting people. Rachel knew she was being crazy, but that's who she was. She didn't think Percy would mind, since their relationship was fake. Though, she thought that if she meddled with his love life a bit, he would give in and be hers. That meant getting rid of the blondie, which was just a constellation to Rachel.

"Sure… okay." Luke said. Rachel was ecstatic that he finally told the truth, of course in her opinion, for a change. The bus had just pulled into the parking lot of the amazing hotel that they would be staying in. This time, they had pulled into the side of the building that their rooms would be on, to make for a faster entrance. Everyone stood by the side of their partner and walked inside through the arch doorway.

"Beautiful!" Annabeth shouted.

"I know that I'm beautiful, you don't have to tell me twice." Rachel mumbled, but loud enough that the majority of the group heard.

"I wasn't talking to you." Annabeth tried to reply nicely. The anger was starting to build up inside her, like a firework about to go off. But, she bit her tongue and tried to avoid smashing Rachel.

"Oh sure you weren't." Rachel used her sarcasm to try to prove a point, though she failed miserably.

"So, Nico, ready to go to the room?" Annabeth asked, bubbling with excitement to see her hotel suite's architecture.

"Sure. I'll meet you there, be right back." Nico said, walking over to Thalia.

"Hey Nico" Thalia waved with a smile on her face.

"Hi Thals" He replied, smiling just as much. It was funny how she had added a little light to his dark life. Whenever he was around her, he felt so much… happier- almost euphoric. He was happy that they were officially dating, even though they never really got past the greetings.

"So…" Thalia said.

"Yea?" Nico said.

"Lucky you got Annabeth as a partner. She's really talented." Thalia tried to fill in the almost awkward silence.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. She isn't like you though, in a lot of ways."

"How so?"

"She isn't as tough as you, she's more…"

"I get it… less tough" Thalia almost sounded hurt.

"I like how tough you are." Nico said, blushing, trying to make Thalia feel better. He really did like Thalia's attitude. It was unique, yet still scared you to death sometimes.

"You better check out your room. I'm sharing with my dad… so I better go too." Thalia was disappointed that she had to leave Nico, but she was still almost jealous that Nico got to be with her best friend. Better Annabeth than Rachel, Thalia thought. For once, she had made herself feel a lot better.

"Okay… bye Thals" Nico pecked Thalia on the cheek and walked off towards the elevator. Thalia couldn't help smiling at the statement of affection. It felt nice, to feel liked. Meanwhile, Annabeth was gazing at the architecture of the room with intensity.

"WOW!" She shouted to herself, knowing that nobody else was in the room. She spouted some random facts about the color coordination of paints on the walls and choice of tile. Annabeth was bubbling with joy from the amazing architecture of the room. She choice the room with grey walls to be her room, grey being one of her favorite colors- matching her eyes. She put her large bag of luggage on the bed and started unpacking. Her suitcase was organized, color coated with loads of different outfits. Annabeth didn't like dresses, but her mother Athena had packet a few for special occasions. She only had a choice to some of her clothes, which happened to be leisurely pairs of jeans and various t-shirts.

Annabeth finished unpacking and explored the suite. The kitchen was nice, with an automatic coffee maker and a decent brand toaster. The refrigerator was stocked with a lot of healthy snacks, while the pantry had more tempting things such as potato chips. She decided to have a few carrot sticks instead of the chips, to keep a decent figure for more reasons than one. Next, she explored the dance room.

"WOAH!" She exclaimed. The room was huge, with a light chestnut colored wooden floor. The walls were splattered with various colors of paint and a huge boom box lay in the corner of the room. What made the room special was the huge mirror that framed the wall, so Nico and she could watch themselves practice through the mirror. The next room was the other bedroom for Nico that had unique beige wallpaper and a red fuzzy carpet for the floor.

"Woah this suite is decked." Nico muttered as he paraded through the door.

"That's what I said!" Annabeth added, stumbling off to the entertainment room. It was a gigantic free room full of various electronic devices that she knew she would make excellent use of. Annabeth was in almost in heaven. If Nico wasn't here, but Percy was, it would be heaven. _WAIT A SECOND…. What was she thinking? Was she seriously kidding herself? For one thing, she had only known this Percy character for a few hours. Of course he was hot, but seriously… did she really LIKE him? She had been RAISED to hate that boy- not fall for him at first sight. Yeah, she admitted he was sweet… but she still couldn't grasp the idea that she actually felt something for him._ Meanwhile, Percy was preparing in his room for something important.

"Wow!" Silena screamed as she found her way into the bedroom with the bright pink wallpaper. Percy instantly knew that he wouldn't want that room. He looked around a bit, impressed by the work that had been put into getting these sweet rooms for them. He found the other bedroom, which he happened to love. The walls were painted a light sea blue, with wisps of green here and there. He was happy that his wallpaper wasn't pink. After he unloaded his clothes, he realized that he had to end it with Rachel… soon. He cursed silently as his foot slipped on the shiny tile in his new bathroom.

"Ugh." He muttered as he picked himself back up, noticing he had a slightly twisted ankle. His thoughts carried off into other things… like that Annabeth girl. _She was nice… thoughtful and caring. Well, actually, he didn't know if she was any of those things. He assumed that she was… because she acted that way towards him for the last few hours. Percy knew that he felt something when he looked at her stunning face. It was almost embarrassing how much he felt in so little time. Annabeth was seriously pretty, but he had a feeling that she didn't like him. Why would a gorgeous girl like her actually have any sort of feelings for a guy like HIM? He decided that he would ask her out tonight… not to be dating, but maybe spend some time together and get to know each other. _

It was actually really funny because, while Percy and Annabeth were thinking about each other, Travis and Grover were fighting over who gets to keep the hotel soap.

**Hope you loved.**

**Next chapter will be built upon MAJOR _Percabeth_, Tratie and possibly even Thalico? **

**Yeah so, review and I'll answer questions in the next chapter.**

**_ALSO:: My other story _When Paths Cross_ is seriously depressing me. The other day, I saw that it's first chapter had more than 1,500 hits and views. But what SERIOUSLY sucks, is that it only got 4 reviews. _**

**_4/1,500... doesn't that just SUCK!_**

**_SO anyway, if you like sappy love story and dramaticness, read it and review. It's currently on hold because of an insane case of writers block, so if possible, READ IT AND GIMME SOME FREAKING AWESOME IDEAS. _**

**_Bahhaha have an awesome day._**


	8. Orchie

**Thanks so much for the reviews! My 'lucky' 100th reviewer was Saf222. If your interested, then PM or Review me details of a character that YOU would like to see in at least 2 chapters of the story.**

**This is a super long chapter. The next chapter will be Percy's P.O.V, about the hangout and such. I'll try to update tomorrow or maybe the following day.**

**Questions and Favorite reviews:::**

_Your other story probably doesn't have as many reviews on your fielder chapter because if people are like me I usually read the whole story, be two or thirty chapters, before I review. Darn I am only number 97 :( Ohhhhhh! Can I review three more times or is that cheating_? **Actually, your the 101th ;)**

_Ohhhh I SO wish I was a character! It would be amazing with your awesome writing! ;) ha I hope flattery can get me somewhere _**Oh it will... later on I'll add more OC's and I'll consider flattery as something to base who will be my characters on :P**

_Bahaha! My name was mentioned twice! I feel like a superstar now! I loved this chapter and how at the end everything was all like: he was daydreaing about her and she was thinking about him and then Grover and Travis are fighting over soap. Hilarious! And YES YES YES YES YES and YES! I want more Tratie! I thought the onesided Tratieness at the beginning was perfect! And the group Percy and Silena and how she's constantly nagging him is really funny since they're total opposites, and Clarisse/Charlie...well let me tell you my bar is raised pretty high for something they must be planning so it better be awesome (yes I just threatened you!) Luke and Rachel annoy me naturally, not Luke just Rachel. I love Lukey even if he became Kronos._

_Well, I hope this is the longest review you have ever recieved and I bet your eyes hurt from trying to keep up with this, but to sum it up: I loved this chapter and the content in it and the characters, and I hope you update faster then I can say Lukey. And PS: I know it sucks when you get like a bajillion readers and only two reviews. I feel like those that didn't review are chickens, jealous, or snobs and think their work is way better than you when in reality it sucks (hope I made you feel better!) _

_Well, I have officially written a really long review (8600 characters). I deserve an award! But, update and keep writing I loves it!_ **Oh I'm sure you broke records. Thank's so much for all the reviews. I'll definitely consider you when I pick people for other OC's later on. **

**So thanks and I hope you guys continue your reviewing... you seriously rock my socks. Also, if you have ideas for other details of Rachel's prank [other than dying ROFL] then put them in your review. I need more details for that part of the next chapter. **

**I DONT OWN PJATO AND SUCH. - DISCLAIMER.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 8- Orchie

I'm sure you find it strange that both Grover and Travis would bicker over something as pointless as hotel soap, but that just proves how much you don't know about Travis. To all honesty, Grover has a slight infatuation with obscurely shaped pieces of soap. Though Travis doesn't share the obsession, when Grover wants something, Travis wants to have it- just to have it. But sadly, before you could say LUKEY the soap was broken in two, and neither Grover nor Travis got to keep it.

Clarisse and Charlie were getting along famously, thanks to their planned prank on Rachel. The plan was simple- but still terrible in all aspects. I'm sure you have been waiting oh so patiently to hear what these two masterminds have in mind for Rachel, but to your disappointment, you will have to wait until it's time for them to pull the ultimate prank. Charlie didn't like Clarisse very much, but in some ways, she was like the sister he never had. Their friendship was growing at a decent pace because of the friendship between Silena and Clarisse. Charlie wanted Silena to be happy, and though he prayed that she would be his partner- he was okay.

Rachel was unimpressed by the hotel room. She didn't like the things that it accommodated, such as various video games and such. Rachel would rather have an art room, with painting supplies and such. Though deep inside, Rachel had a soft spot for some things. She enjoyed endless hours of painting and sketching in her bedroom. Rachel loved to travel. She dreamed to travel to places like Paris and go to famous art museums and try varieties of food. But honestly, she preferred to not let that side of her show. Rachel would only share those things with someone she completely trusted. She considered maybe telling Percy… but did she trust Percy? He seemed to not like her that much… but maybe he did like her, he was just afraid of telling her! Rachel is good at coming to false conclusions.

Percy looked at himself over and over in the mirror. He didn't know if he was ready for this, asking Annabeth out. He combed through his messy hair with his supposedly dirty finger nails. To annoy Silena, he decided to keep a few stray specs of dirt under them- just enough for Silena to notice. He didn't feel ready, but he knew in reality that he never would be. Percy seriously wasn't the type to ask a girl to 'hang out' after only knowing them for a few hours. But in all honesty, Percy was excited. He straightened out his blue-green polo striped polo shirt and tugged at his perfect fitting jeans. Was he nervous? Maybe… but he had a place in mind where they could go and both have a great time.

Annabeth was deep in thought, as usual. She nervously played with her fingers and played with the prospect of forbidden love. A true Romeo and Juliet story is what it could be- but maybe less dramatic. Annabeth felt stupid to think that her love life would ever be going anywhere- especially with this boy she was supposed to hate AND had a girlfriend. Though it occurred to Annabeth that Percy didn't adore Rachel, but maybe she was different when it was just them. Annabeth didn't know. She didn't like not knowing things. It made her nervous to be clueless. Suddenly, Annabeth heard a cautious knock on the door- and her stomach tightened, in all hopes that Percy would be on the other side.

Maybe it wasn't a dream, Katie decided. Maybe, she really was in New York City with her best friend watching him and other REAL celebrities on television. She remembered the night that Travis told her she could come with him and hangout with the cast. Katie was ecstatic that night. She was practically bouncing off the walls with energy- happy energy. The best part was that it was from Travis. Travis Stoll, the most immature human being on the earth. She really liked Travis Stoll… even before the he asked her to be a groupie. They were decent friends, because they hated each other. It didn't matter how much she made fun of him- he just kept coming back. Katie decided that she rather liked it when he came back.

Thalia wanted to talk to Annabeth. She knew that Annabeth was hiding something… something important. To all lengths, she hoped that it had nothing to do with her wonderful boyfriend Nico. Nico was great. No matter how evil Thalia was, Nico would still like her. It was cool because, the meaner and more jealous that she was- the more he liked her. Thalia decided that faking her jealousy of Annabeth being Nico's partner would earn her more affection, so jealous she would be. Annabeth deserved to have secrets- but Thalia was her best friend. Thalia wanted to know… she needed to know.

Annabeth's breath hitched when she carefully peered through the door's peep hole, only to find someone's eye.

"Back up" Annabeth said to the door, hoping that whoever was behind it had a reason to be looking through the unclear peep hole on the other side. She assumed that it was just Travis playing some kind of joke, or maybe Thalia. But she was dead wrong- it was Percy Jackson.

"C…come in" She stammered nervously, already feeling the sweat threatening to drip down her head. Annabeth cautiously unlatched the lock and opened the door.

"Hey…y" Percy said, equally as nervous, stepping through the doorway.

"Hello" She mumbled.

"Why so sad?" He asked, noticing her mood. Although she wasn't exactly sad, more thoughtful, she decided to still reply with an excuse.

"Oh… it's nothing" She replied, hoping to get him off her back. Percy noticed that she didn't want to talk about it right then, so he quickly backed off. He rubbed the back of his neck, like he always does when he's nervous, and started to speak.

"I was getting kind of bored and…" He started, pausing… but not for any sort of dramatic effect. He was an actor of God's sake! He talks to girls all the time… but none as gorgeous as Annabeth.

"Yeah?" She asked with sorts of hope in her eyes.

"And I… was wondering…" He paused again- hoping not to sound like a total idiot.

"You were wondering…" She mocked him. Annabeth didn't know why he would be so nervous as to tell her that he was bored.

"Yep… I was wondering." He said chuckling. He planned to actually say what he was wondering, but he needed to be a little more… courageous.

"That's awesome Percy. I didn't know that you were even capable of wondering." Annabeth said sarcastically. Percy left the area by her doorway and plopped down on the couch in the room that he assumed was her bedroom.

"Have you ever wondered?" Percy asked, still trying to squeeze any leftover humor out of his asking out slip up.

"Occasionally." Annabeth replied nonchalantly, sitting down next to him. She wanted to just stare at him, and take him all in to keep for herself… but that was a bit too forward. She decided to just stare up at the ceiling.

"Want to go wander around the hotel… with me?" He asked. This was definitely not how he planned asking her out, but it worked. He chuckled at the fact he had changed wonder to wander. How was he such a genius, hint sarcasm. It took Annabeth a few seconds to realize that he had just asked her out… but when she did, she grinned.

"Wander?" She asked. Percy was disappointed that she didn't just give him a straightforward yes or no. His happy expression fell to a disappointed one.

"Yea, you know. Walk… roam… move about aimlessly." Percy replied, while looking at his phone.

"Are you kidding me?" She yelled. "Did you really just look up the definition of wander on your cell phone?" She looked at him with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"Noooo" He replied, now smiling.

"Oh REALLY?" She said, reaching over for the phone.

"Yes really!" He whined. Annabeth leaned on top of him and grabbed for the phone. Percy decided to tease her and pull it away in an unexpected direction every time she reached for it. After a few tries, Annabeth successfully grabbed the phone.

"How did you…?" Percy asked when Annabeth grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Let's just say that you're pretty predictable." She replied with a sweet smile. "Liar- you so searched it!" She chuckled and shook her head about how strange Percy was.

"Guilty" Percy mumbled. "So back to my question."

"Yeah yeah yea, let's go wander." Annabeth smiled at Percy. She was seriously excited… because in a twisted way, he had just asked her out. Percy was just as excited, knowing that Annabeth had accepted his invitation. "Where too?" Annabeth asked.

"Meet me in the lobby in an hour and maybe we can explore." Percy said hopefully and got up from the couch.

"Okay, see you then." Annabeth sincerely smiled, noticing his crazy crooked grin. She wanted to scream YES, but that would be weird. She silently chuckled to herself. Percy was equally happy, and resisting the urge to skip out of Annabeth's suite. Annabeth couldn't wait to go wandering with Percy Jackson.

On the way back to his hotel suite on floor 2, Percy was stopped by Clarisse.

"Jackson" Clarisse whispered. "I need a favor."

"Okay?" He asked, curious of t he proposal.

"I need you to distract Rachel tonight, in her suite on floor 3, room 310." Clarisse whispered in Percy's ear.

"May I ask why?" Percy was curious of what Clarisse had planned.

"Charles and I have something planned." She snickered at the thought of her prank. Charlie was setting up in Rachel's bedroom as we speak.

"No problem…" Percy said, planning to distract his girlfriend by breaking up with her.

"Also, Thalia told me to tell everyone that there are cameras in the room 24/7 so don't get any ideas with Rachel." Clarisse snickered again.

"Ha-ha very funny." Percy wanted to tell Clarisse that there fake relationship was practically over, but he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Have fun." Clarisse laughed louder this time, causing Percy to roll his eyes and take the elevator to his room on floor 5, room 510. All the rooms for the contestants ended with the number 10, to make it easier to identify. Percy was pretty tired, so he lay down on his bed, set his alarm clock for 30 minutes later, and napped.

Annabeth called Thalia's room and invited her over to her suite, to help her pick out an outfit for wandering. When Thalia arrived, she was amazed at the room. She was rooming with her dad in a regular room, so it didn't have all the extra stuff. Annabeth decided to not tell Thalia why she was coming until after she got there, so it would be almost a surprise.

"So why am I REALLY here?" Thalia asked, noticing Annabeth's current cheery state while checking her email on one of the computers.

"Oh nothing…" Annabeth muttered while grinning like crazy.

"Ooh Annabeth is happy." Thalia mused.

"Oh I'm just SO excited to be in a competition with Nico. He is so totally amazing!" Annabeth yelled sarcastically.

"Hey! He's my boyfriend!" Thalia laughed punching Annabeth in the shoulder. She knew that Annabeth didn't like Nico, but it still made her freak out when other girls mentioned him. Thalia couldn't take it if she ever lost Nico… but Nico would never leave her, right? "So whats REALLY up?"

"Percy" Annabeth coughed, "asked me out" Annabeth coughed again, smiling.

"My cousin had the guts to ask YOU out?" Thalia was amazed that Percy would ask a girl he just met out.

"He's your cousin?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup" Thalia replied.

"Not exactly…" Annabeth chuckled.

"You know he HAS a girlfriend." Thalia laughed at the joke. Who was she kidding; Percy hated Rachel almost as much as she hated Barbies. "So what happened?"

"He was wondering if I could go 'wander' the hotel with him." Annabeth cracked up smiling.

"Classic Percy. He doesn't have the guts to actually say…" Thaila cough and used a deep voice. "Annabeth… will go hang out with me?" They started laughing their heads off. "Want me to help you pick out something to wear?" Thalia asked, grinning at the fact that her best friend actually liked her idiot cousin.

"Sure I guess." Annabeth said nonchalantly even though that was what she was waiting for Thalia to say.

"Well… he likes blue… a lot." Thalia explained while they walked over to Annabeth's bedroom and started going through the closet. "I'm not much for fashion and whatnot… but I know Percy doesn't really care what you wear. Well, he doesn't care as long as it's blue or green… ocean colors. He has a swimming obsession." Thalia laughed and pulled out a teal casual mid-sleeve shirt with a pair of short jean shorts. "This will do." Thalia decided, putting the clothes on the bed. Annabeth and Thalia talked and prepared for the next forty-five minutes until it was time to go.

Meanwhile, Charlie was setting up the prank. As soon as Rachel would sit in the chair in her bedroom, the rope would tug her ankle, keeping her tied to the chair. If she struggled, a huge bucket of sour milk will pour onto her head from the ceiling. Clarisse was a genius with pranks. Rachel wouldn't leave the chair when she figured out what would happen if she did. Clarisse decided that she would be hiding in a nearby closet, waiting until Percy got Rachel to sit in the chair. It was going to be AWESOME!

Travis and Grover were unpacking their various t-shirts and such.

"Hey Grove?" Travis asked.

"My name isn't Grove… TRAVIE" Grover whined.

"Isn't a grove like a farm or something?" Travis wondered out loud.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Grover shouted.

"Yep. Right here on my phone it says that a grove is…" Travis eyed the page on his phone. "A small orchard."

"Awesome Travie" Grover ignored Travis the best he could, but it was hard to ignore someone as weird and random as Travis.

"Hey, for now on I'm going to call you…" Travis rubbed his chin in thought. "Orchie. I'm sure you like that better than goat boy, right?"

"What the heck is an ORCHIE?" Grover was mad.

"You know… Orchard… Orchie…" Travis laughed while Grover attempted to yell… but according to Travis it just sounded like a mad goat.

**I know the whole Orchie thing was random but... I love giving Grover nicknames. **

**Hope you loved &&&&&& Review!**


	9. Let's play some PacMan

**I seriously can't believe that I have more than 150 reviews. It's amazing how far I've come since I joined this site a few months ago.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. I appreciate it so much! I apologize profusely for not updating in like forever. I've had some family problems that I needed to attend to. During the last week I posted a new story called _Forgiving and Forgetting You_. I've been inspired from one of my reviewers to create a story that occurs after BoTL about Percy and Annabeth. **

_**Please read the story, for it is not a one shot. It is just in the creation process. It took me weeks to formulate the first chapter, so I beg you to at least read and review it. I will update it soon as well.**_

**Once again, you guys are amazing. This chapter is like major Percabeth formation. My idea's for this have been floating in my head for weeks, and I assure you that it isn't what you expected. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviewers for any of my stories will get props in the next update. I'll do my best to update faster. **_Saf, I'll PM you soon about the 100th reviewer OC thing._

**_I DON'T OWN PJATO AND THE CHARACTERS AND ALL THAT JAZZ. - DISCLAIMER. I apologize ahead of time for the lack of humor in this chapter. It's rather serious._**

**_Chapter 8: Let's play some Pac-Man_**

**Percy's P.O.V**

For once, I arrived to the lobby early. I'm not known for being early to anything, but this was a special case. I actually wanted to impress Annabeth and not scare her away. I decided to sit on a nearby couch and wait, because I was almost sure that she would be here any minute now. When I saw her walking down the hallway, I was stunned. She truly looked amazing, in my standards. Even though her clothes were simple, they were my favorite color and were causing me to stare profusely.

"Hey" Annabeth nonchalantly said and waved. I knew that there was no way that she was as nervous for this as I was.

"Uh… hi" I grinned and led my gaze to her stormy gray eyes.

"So where are we going?" She plopped down next to me.

"Surprise" I said, grabbing her arm and leading her towards the direction of the place I'd planned for us to visit. At first, I was sure that we should go to the pool. But seriously, nobody likes the pool as much as I do. In the end, I decided that she and I would both enjoy the arcade. Who doesn't like arcades?

We walked down various hallways until we were in front of the room I was looking for. This wasn't just any arcade, it was amazing. Not only was it huge, but it had any kind of game that you could think of.

"Are you serious?" Annabeth said smiling.

"Maybe" I replied, guiding her into the arcade. She started chuckling at me.

"Well, I guess this does count as wandering." I loved her smile.

"Where shall we begin?" I asked.

"Hmm… I don't know." She replied. I couldn't help staring at her, hoping that she didn't notice. Her golden princess curls were tumbling down her back in ringlets. She had a minimal amount of makeup on, but I honestly liked it better that way. Annabeth wasn't the type to need makeup, she was pretty enough already. I hated that I would have to compete with her later on. I hope she's good enough to hold her own for the first few weeks, because I wouldn't mind getting to know her. She walked away from my side and started to explore the arcade.

"Over here." She said, pointing at a pair of Pac-Man machines. I stumbled over with a questioning look on my face. "Let's play." She said.

"I'll go get some tokens." I replied. I walked over to the token machine and put in a twenty dollar bill, getting me 80 tokens.

"Alright, let's begin." Annabeth said with a sparkle in her eyes, rubbing her hands together causing me to laugh. I felt so close to her for a girl I'd barely known for a day. We both inserted a few tokens in the machines.

"Just so you know, I'm VERY good at this game." She said smirking, eyes fixed on the screen as the game began. I was never good at Pac-Man. In a matter of seconds, her machine beeped showing that she had made it to the next level.

"Gosh you're fast." I said, almost finished with level one.

"Well, I have my secrets." I finally advanced to level two, while she was almost complete with three.

"Mind sharing?" I asked, almost losing a life.

"There not called secrets for nothing." She replied mischievously. My Pac-Man collected a fruit for bonus points. I advanced to level three while she was racing through level five.

"Darn." I lost a life. She laughed, still containing three lives in her game. I slammed my hand against the control when I lost another. I noticed the scene changed on Annabeth's game, and she had made it to level ten. "Wow, your fast."

"It's all logical." She stated, fingers flying about the controls.

"Fantastic." I lost my last life on level eight, and just decided to watch Annabeth.

"I've never beat this game. I think it's because of my ADHD. I can't just sit here and play for hours." She said, advancing to level fifteen.

"How many levels does it have?" I asked.

"Two hundred fifty-five." Annabeth replied.

"Wow" I wonder how long it took to create the entire game.

"I've made it to one hundred, but after that I get pretty bored." She stated, continuing to fly through several more levels.

"Impressive." I said. I decided to walk away and explore.

"Where you going?" She asked, peeking behind her shoulder, careful to not leave the game for too long.

"Explore." I said.

"Not without me you aren't." Annabeth said, leaving the game. "It was getting strenuous anyway." I laughed.

"Ooh racing game." I noticed a race car game in the corner of the room.

"Care to play?" She strolled off, taking a seat and inserting the required amount of tokens.

"Sure." I replied, doing the same. We both chose our car, track and such.

"Winner gets to choose the next game." She proposed. We pressed on the pedal and began the race. I started up in the lead, but she bumped me out of the way, speeding down the virtual track.

"HEY!" I shouted, causing her to snicker.

I steadied my hands on the wheel, while pressing on the gas. Two more laps until I reached the finish line, and I wasn't going to lose. Our virtual cars were neck and neck and seconds remained until one of us would win. I made a decision to bump her car out of the way at the last second, earning me a victory. We both looked at each other grinning, sweat trickling down our brows.

"Fun." I breathed in between pants from constantly pushing on the gas pedal.

"Where too?" She asked, catching her breath.

"I know." I grabbed her arm and led her to the air hockey machine.

"Now this is my kind of game." Annabeth said, smirking. I inserted a few tokens and the table came to life. The table glowed light blue as both Annabeth and I each grabbed a mallet and she held the puck.

"Ready to be defeated?" She smiled.

"I wouldn't assume anything Wise Girl." I said.

"Wise Girl?" She asked, hitting the puck to my side of the table.

"Seems like it fits you." I replied, trying to get in her head. I had a feeling that I'd be calling her that a lot more later on.

"Right, Seaweed Brain." She retorted, making a goal.

"Shoot, where did that come from?" I asked, hitting the puck back to her side.

"The score or the nickname?"

"Both."

"Strategy and genius." She replied.

"Strategy?" I asked.

"I'm known for my wits you know." Annabeth was never distracted.

"So why am I a Seaweed Brain?" I whined, blocking an almost-score from Annabeth.

"Like you said, it's fitting. I never assumed you were the brightest crayon in the box. Apparently, you appeal to swimming as well."

"I'm offended! What makes you think that I'm not smart?" I whined and made a score.

"First impressions are everything Seaweed Brain." She made an instant score, while I was slightly off guard.

"Alright, I get it." I said. She stared at me for a second, her face plastered with a smirk. Meanwhile, I made a surprise score, making us even.

"So how do you like living with Nico?" I asked.

"He's a slob, but I guess you could say were friends." She sighed and scored. "How's Silena?" She muttered eyes on the table.

"Crazy." I murmured. She scored again, almost smiling.

"In what way?" Now she was beaming with newfound confidence.

"She's a neat freak and notices the smallest things. She won't let me go anywhere if there is dirt under my finger nails." I sighed. She laughed and made yet another score.

"That's fantastic." She chuckled and said.

"You know, I'm usually pretty good at this game." I admitted.

"Like I said, it's all about the strategy. The circumlocution helps."

"That's a ten cent word Annabeth, I'm impressed." I said, making a score.

"Oh please. My dyslexia isn't really helping me use a lot of those." She sighed.

"Hey, I'm dyslexic too." I blocked another score that she tried to make. "I also have ADHD."

"Funny, the problems are mutual. Insane how we both have the same issues." Annabeth stated, making another score. She only needed one more to win, while I needed three.

"Do you really think that I'll let you win?" I smirked, as she made the final score. The machine started chanting that she won, making me frown.

"Yup" She smiled and walked over to my side of the table. Annabeth poked me in the chest and spoke. "You need to learn some strategy." She had beautiful gray eyes that sparkled when she spoke. Suddenly, she tripped on a bump in the carpeting and fell on top of me.

"Oh... I'm so sorry!" She murmured.

"It... it's fine." I stuttered, in shock. She wasn't very heavy and I actually kind of liked her there. We both stared into each other's eyes, green on gray. I could feel her heart beating through her chest, almost as fast as mine. I could feel myself leaning in and my breath hitched. We were only inches apart. So close, I could feel her warm breath against my lips.

"Percy." She breathed. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she jerked back up. "I can't do this." She murmured, standing up and starting to walk away.

"Ann... Annabeth wait!" I yelled, getting up and grabbing her arm to stop her.

"There isn't anything to wait for." She choked, pulling herself from my grip and running out of the arcade. I was left confused.

"I am such a Seaweed Brain." I murmured, slumping out of the arcade and down the hallway. What was I thinking? A girl like her would never even consider getting close to a loser like me. I checked my watch and saw that I was supposed to be meeting up with Rachel for the break up in an hour. I'd expected my time with Annabeth to last longer. In the end, I decided to wander the hotel alone.

My feet took me to a spot outside that contained a balcony. The scenery was nice from afar, but I didn't step any closer when I saw two figures talking. I decided to find out who the people were, and I peeked around the corner. Travis and his friend Katie were standing next to each other chatting. I wasn't one to usually eaves drop, but it wouldn't do any harm.

"Thanks for coming." Travis said.

"No problem. Thanks for inviting me." Katie smiled and pointed at the crescent moon perched in the sky. "It's beautiful... isn't it?"

"Not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Travis shrugged and grinned.

"Oh really." Katie turned to him. "May I ask what is?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and pursed his lips. I saw them stare at each other under the moonlight and the lights on the balcony.

"You of course." Travis mused.

"Oh Travis." Katie sighed and wrapper her arms around his neck. She lifted herself on her toes, reaching his eyes. Their lips met and I turned away. I wished I could have something like that while being famous. I want something solid, something built to last.

I walked off and took the elevator to Annabeth's floor. I wanted to apologize for being so forward and rushing our friendship. I paused before knocking on the door. Two voices were talking near the door. I pressed my ear against the door and listened, ignoring the fact that I was getting into somebody's business.

"Thalia it just isn't fair!" A voice shouted and sobbed.

"I know. Annabeth, it'll be alright in the end." Another voice that must've been Thalia's said.

"I'm not smart. Thalia I'm an idiot."

"What are you talking about Annabeth- you're the smartest girl I know!"

"You must not know a lot of people." Annabeth cried.

"Annabeth, you can't fight your feelings." Thalia stated.

"I know. Maybe, my feelings will pass."

"You know they won't Annabeth."

"They'll just get in my way of winning. I need to go get some fresh air. I'm going to go get a soda in the hallway." Annabeth said. I realized what I was doing and ran. As soon as I turned the corner, I tripped and fell flat on my face.

"What was that?" Annabeth shouted, hearing my fall.

"I don't know, let's go check it out."

"Funny, I felt like someone was watching. I think we have a... spy." I frantically scrambled to my feet and raced down the stairs and to Rachel's room.

"Probably just Travis." Thalia's voice echoed.

"Alright... okay." Annabeth's echo sounded unsure. I feared that she knew it was me. Hopefully, she was just being a little too suspicious for her own good.

**You know, I love stories that not only have good content but good ideas. A story that I've been yet to find is a story about if Annabeth becomes a huntress after TLO if the kiss never happened. Maybe, because he never made a move, she doubted him and joined Thalia. I seriously want someone to write about it. With my stories right now, I don't have time to do it myself. If your interested with the idea, PM me and I'll check out your stories and maybe give you permission to use it. **

**I love Percabeth. I'm one of those readers that doesn't read stories that are entirely focused on OC's. I'm a fan of Percabeth, Thalico and Tratie. **

**_Please review and I beg you to read my new story. I promise, it will be AMAZING. You all rock. Your so amazing and awesome. I could never have better fans that you guys!_**

**~~~~AE! **


	10. Santa Clause and Kumquats

Read this AN crap, because I SAID SO and I'm close to being on cloud 9.

**This is undobutedly the most hilarious chapter I have ever written.**

**No joke. It seriously has everything.**

**It's serious... funny... funny again... and even has ROMANCE! Plus it's the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**NO JOKE. **

**I'm not usually this confident... but what can I say? It's like amazing. I'm so FREAKING PROUD OF IT.**

**Sadly, I doubt that the next chapter will be as amazing or long, so I've decided to give props to all reviewers for chapter 10 in the next chapter. Soon I'll add Saf's OC, when I have a chance. I'm shooting for 200 reviews after this chapter, but it's a bit far-fetched and a tough goal. However, I hope I atleast get close...**

**I may update again this weeked, if time permits it. I'm a busy chick ya know?**

**Love you guys for reviewing. Your awesome. So beast and whatnot. Like totally no joke. YOUR LIKE TOTALLY BLOWING MY MIND. NO JOKE!**

**I DON'T OWN PJATO AND CHARACTERS AND ALL THAT RICK RIORDAN STUFF -~~- DISCLAIMER.**

_**Chapter 10: Santa Clause and Kumquats**_

Third Person P.O.V

"Thalia?" She asked, as the door shut.

"No, it's Santa Claus." She retorted, sticking out her tongue. Her expression softened when she saw Annabeth, sprawled across the bed with a depressed expression plastered on her face. "What did he do to you?" Thalia yelled and scowled. "I'll kill him if he hurt you!"

"No Thalia, you wouldn't get it…" Annabeth muttered.

"Annabeth, I have a boyfriend you know." Nico wasn't in the room, making the conversation less awkward for the two friends.

"Oh please. Nico doesn't count." Annabeth murmured smirking.

"WHAT!" Thalia shouted. "He so does"

"Whatever." Annabeth gave up. Funny, she doesn't give up very often.

"Seriously Annabeth. I may not seem like a girl, but I'm like one of those teddy bears that you tell your secrets too." Thalia smiled and pushed Annabeth's curly locks out of her eyes.

"He was so nice Thalia!" Annabeth cried.

"So tell me again why that is a bad thing?"

"He's too likeable." Annabeth retorted, hanging her head.

"Oh please. That kelp head is far from likeable." Thalia smirked.

"Don't you understand that I can't like him? For one thing, my mom absolutely despises him. Second of all, were competing for God's sake!" Annabeth buried her head in her hands.

"It doesn't matter." Thalia stated.

"Yes it does! Besides, he would never like a girl like me. He has a girlfriend!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth, are you kidding me? He hates his girlfriend."

"Then why are they still dating?" Annabeth threw her hands up into the air and collapsed onto the bed.

"I don't know… I bet it's for publicity though."

"Thalia it just isn't fair!" Annabeth sobbed.

"I know. Annabeth, it'll be alright in the end." Thalia tried to comfort her, though she barely knew what was wrong in the first place. She had a suspicion that Annabeth really liked her cousin, and maybe he messed up and she's blaming herself.

"I'm not smart. Thalia I'm an idiot."

"What are you talking about Annabeth- you're the smartest girl I know!" Thalia countered, throwing her hands in the air.

"You must not know a lot of people." Annabeth muttered, hanging her head down. The conversation paused for a few moments.

"Annabeth, you can't fight your feelings." Thalia whispered.

"I know. Maybe, my feelings will pass."

"You know they won't Annabeth."

"They'll just get in my way of winning. I need to go get some fresh air. I'm going to go get a soda in the hallway." Annabeth said. Suddenly, a big thump erupted in the hallway just outside Annabeth's room.

"What was that?" Annabeth shouted.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." Thalia said, unlocking the door and stepping into the hallway.

"Funny, I felt like someone was watching. I think we have a... spy." Annabeth muttered.

"Probably just Travis." Thalia assumed.

"Alright... okay." Annabeth gave up and took the stairs to the lobby to get some fresh air on the balcony.

Meanwhile, Travis was in heaven. He was lying on a couch in the waiting room with Katie. He really liked Katie and hoped that she felt the same way. He normally wasn't this soft, but who was he kidding- he was in love.

"Travis, it's getting late. I think I better head up to my room." Katie whispered in his ear, sending tingles down his spine.

"Alright, I'll walk you up." Travis said, hesitantly grabbing her petite hand. She yanked it away.

"It's alright Travis; I can take care of myself." Katie snickered and punched him in the arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds she pulled away, leaving him frazzled. Katie stood up and strolled off to her room, filled with newfound confidence.

Grover was glad that Travis was out for the night. Grover took this golden opportunity to do some much-needed shaving. His hairy legs were soon smooth and hit goatee cut evenly. He didn't necessarily look better, but it was a start to better hygiene.

"I'm home!" Travis shouted, shutting the door with a huge smile on his face. "I see you shaved Orchie." Travis snickered at his own joke.

"Yeah yeah" Grover ignored his annoying roommate and decided to check on his buddy Percy who was expected to be in Rachel's room at 8 o'clock.

"Eh Orchie. You know that thing about 24/7 surveillance? They've limited it to just the dance room for extra taping to show on Talented Teens. Someone complained that being watched all the time was too creepy, so they changed it. I guess they are going to watch us dance and put it on the show. Let's not be creeps okay?" He took a deep breath after the non-stop talking session.

"Alright." Grover sighed and walked out the door, to go find Percy. Grover stepped into the elevator and put in the floor number that Percy gave him earlier. He'd heard that someone was pulling some kind of prank on the red-head and he was anxious to see it.

Luke was plotting a way to win the television show. He wrote down all the contestants' names, and guessed who would be eliminated first and last. He also wrote a brief description of each contestant.

The first contestant that he expected to be eliminated was his partner, that Rachel girl. Since they were competing in partners, he would have to save her butt until the final round. She was an annoying artist who is disliked by all the other cast members. She is dating the contestant Percy Jackson.

Next, he expected Grover to be eliminated. It wasn't that he wasn't talented- it's just that he looks like he doesn't perform well under pressure. Luke would pressure him, as well as all the other weak contestants. Grover was a shy tree hunger, according to Percy, who had a good heart. Though Luke would rather have the annoying Rachel leave instead of Grover, it didn't matter much since Luke wanted to win this.

He also expected Silena to be eliminated early in the game. She didn't seem like the smartest contestant, and she was making friends too easily. Luke knew that alliances never worked out in the end. He had associated himself with a few others, but not gotten too close. Luke was smart and mischievous, but still had a kind heart, deep down. He wouldn't let the others know that, at least not until they were out of his way to the win. Silena was a model, who wasn't self-centered, but still had a brain. He couldn't doubt her just yet.

Travis was a different story. At one point, Travis and Luke were closer than brothers. Now they pretended to never have known each other. Travis and Luke both had the same mischievous attitude and had alike hobbies. They were tighter than ever when Luke made friends with the wrong celebrity, losing Travis's trust. They slowly grew apart and never saw each other again. Luke hated it, but had to live with it. Travis could be successful in the show, but Luke knew him too well to know that he couldn't do it with Katie around. He'd rather spend his time getting closer to Katie than using his wits to win the show.

Charlie was cool. He knew well enough to not trust him, because to get a girl like Silena you couldn't be stupid. Beckendorf didn't have the potential to win, but he could get pretty far. He seemed to be friends with everyone, and Luke was sure that he wouldn't be the first one to go. Charlie was a decent mechanic according to magazines, and was decently talented.

Nico was average. He seemed cool and all, if Luke took the time to get to know him. He wasn't smart enough to actually win, but he wouldn't be surprised if Nico made it farther than Rachel. He was tight with the producer's daughter before the show started, so Luke couldn't necessarily call him strategic. He would do okay, Luke decided. He seemed alike to Thalia in a way that he was awful gothic and dark. Luke wouldn't be surprised if he could play a good guitar.

Now Clarisse La Rue was a different story. Clarisse was the perfect mix of toughness and loyalty. She was nice to her friends, but paid extra attention to her enemies. She made a mistake, ignoring Luke. In all honesty, that was probably her only mistake. Everyone else had made strategically errors along the way. For example, Travis brought his only weakness, Katie, along with him. Clarisse was smart, but powerful. Luke would consider her, if anyone, as a future ally.

He didn't know what to think of Percy Jackson. In a way, he was smart, for making friends with Luke. Percy would mess-up later on, Luke knew it. Somehow, he could imagine Percy making it to the finals. Percy seemed kind of heart, but he wasn't a complete moron. He knew who his friends were. Luke had a feeling that Percy didn't consider him a friend yet, and he was wise for that. Though Percy was greatly talented, Luke didn't think that he had the brains to beat him.

Last was that Annabeth girl who he had tried to get close to in the beginning. He knew that she would definitely be the smartest of the cast. In some ways, she was probably smarter than him. That's why he flirted with her in the beginning. It's not that she wasn't pretty, because she was, she just wasn't his type. He needed to know her style. Would she trust him if he created a more than friends relationship with her? Her response was a clear no, but in a way she was still flattered. She was known before this show was even cast as a smart individual, a celebrity who actually keeps up with her studies. Not only that, but she was talented in all areas that the show would test. In some ways, she was the perfect package. If someone was going to win that wasn't Luke, it would be Annabeth. Luke was sure of it. He couldn't let her think of him as an enemy, but he understood that they would never be friends.

He heard a light knocking on the door to Rachel and his room.

"Coming!" Rachel screamed, interrupting Luke's strategic train of thought. Having ADHD, it wasn't easy to think of many things at a time. When he saw who was at the door, he knew why they were here. Percy was here to pull that immature prank on Rachel. Luke had caught Charlie and Clarisse sneaking into his room to hide in Rachel's closet and pull the 'ultimate prank' on her. Luke had to see this.

"Rachel…" Percy murmured, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know you love me. You don't need to flatter me Jackson." Rachel fluttered her eyelashes.

"I have something to tell you. Let's go to your room." Percy muttered, stomping off to Rachel's bedroom. Luke knew he wasn't here to flatter Rachel. He was here to lure her into Clarisse's trap. Luke heard another knock on the door.

"OPEN UP!" A scruffy voice screamed. Luke opened the door to find Grover, impatiently tapping his cleanly shaven legs.

"Nice shave." Luke muttered, pointing at Rachel's room. Grover trotted off into Rachel's room and stayed out of Rachel's vision. Luke followed him and watched the scene.

Percy wasn't in the mood to piss off Rachel. Annabeth was already mad enough at him, because he almost made a move. He felt like a joke.

"Rachel, I have something important to tell you." Percy braced himself, hearing light snickering in the closet that he assumed belonged to Clarisse. Clarisse had told him to lead Rachel into the chair, so that he would do. "Sit in the chair." He ordered, pointing at the obscure looking chair.

"Anything for you babe." He rolled his eyes. He wished that his date with Annabeth had gone better, but sadly it was a failed attempt. He didn't understand why he was so sad. Of course, he was mad that his date ended early. But seriously, he should be happy since he finally gets to dump this demon. His mood lifted as she sat in the chair and a click hummed in the air.

"Rachel…" He murmured. Percy had never broken up with a girl before, but he didn't mind since it was Rachel that they were talking about.

"Yes I will marry you!" She screamed, causing his mouth to go agape.

"No Rachel, I'm breaking up with you!" He shouted. "Were done." Percy felt good, like a weight had been lifted.

"WHAT!" Rachel screamed, as Charlie and Clarisse burst out laughing and barged into the room. "We had a CONTRACT!" She screamed in shrill.

"Hey Rachel, I don't advise that you get up." Charlie said.

"Why is that?" She questioned, pausing her rant momentarily.

"Because silly, a bucket of goodies will spill on you if you do!" Clarisse said sarcastically, smirking and pressing a button on the remote that she happened to have handy.

"Sour milk to be exact." Charlie smiled.

"Oh Charlie, you have much to learn. In order to create the perfect prank, I added some of my own special surprises in the bucket, for good measure." Clarisse mused smiling.

"Ironic because I did the same thing!" Charlie smiled back, surprising Clarisse.

"I know how you love your bubblegum Rachel, so I added a collection of chewed bubblegum from under school desks that I bought online." Clarisse shouted.

"Wow. You can buy anything online these days." Silena said, filing her nails.

"When did you get here?" The group asked in unison.

"Please. I don't let Charlie go anywhere without me." She scoffed.

"True as always." Charlie sincerely murmured, gawking at his girlfriend.

"I can't believe I almost missed this!" Travis shouted.

"TRAVIS?" The group yelled.

"No, it's Santa Clause." He muttered.

"I already used that one." Thalia added.

"Someone is seriously messing with my mind. When did Thalia get here?" Percy asked.

"She's been here." Silena said.

"Since when?" Grover piped.

"Since now Goat boy. I suggest you shut up before I shove your…" Thalia fumed.

"Enough Thalia." Annabeth murmured.

"Blondie?" Rachel screamed and Annabeth groaned.

"Wow, what did I miss?" Nico asked, stepping through the open door.

"Not much." Thalia replied.

"I'm here too you know!" Katie shouted, making the whole group turn to her.

"We were just ignoring you, talentless wench." Rachel sneered, sticking out her tongue.

"YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!" Travis yelled, walking towards Rachel with his fist in the air.

"Calm down kid." Luke muttered.

"Big mistake Luke." Travis now began to charge towards Luke. Katie instinctively pulled him by the back of his shirt back to her side.

"Back to the prank." Annabeth said.

"I added rat droppings…" Charlie whispered.

"YOU WHAT!" Rachel screamed.

"Crap, someone had to have heard her guys. We better split." Charlie said.

"Adios." Clarisse waved and jolted out the agape door.

"Au Revoir" Silena said, grabbing Charlie's arm and jolting out the door.

"Ciao" Nico muttered and raced out hand and hand with Thalia.

"ώρα καλή" Annabeth shouted, snickering at Rachel and following Thalia.

"Peace out…" Grover yelled, slowly stepping backwards, but missing the door and bumping his head on the wall. "Suckas!" He retorted with a bright red face, stumbling off.

"Aloha!" Travis chuckled, grabbing Katie's hand and nonchalantly strolled out the door.

"Doesn't that mean hello?" Katie asked as they stepped away.

"It means goodbye too I think…" He added quizzically.

"Percy, you won't leave me right?" Rachel pouted.

"Please." He spat, turning his back on her. "Have fun." He added before walking out the door.

"Lukey!" Rachel mused. "You stayed!"

"Yeah… I'd love to stay and chat. But sadly, I have a suspicion that someone heard you scream and is heading up here so…" Luke said as he backed out the door. He closed the door behind him and caught up to the crowd in the hallway.

"Oh Grover, we love you." Annabeth chuckled as she walked down the hallway with Grover, Thalia, Nico and Percy. Grover had just told his new friends about his charming exit out of Rachel's room.

"I'm charming aren't I?" He responded, smiling.

"Don't push it." Percy mumbled inaudibly to anyone except Grover, punching him in the arm.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied.

"Seriously Grover, you're a riot." Thalia cracked up. "Who does that?" She threw her hands up in the air. "Walks into walls." She murmured, sighing and wiping an invisible tear from the laughter off her cheek.

"I wonder what Rachel will smell like tomorrow." Annabeth pondered.

"Probably like a goat." Travis shouted, overhearing the conversation.

"You know… she kind of looks like a goat." Annabeth added.

"True." Thalia said.

"I think she resembles a red mop…" Nico concluded.

"With a face." Katie pointed out.

"An ugly one at that." Percy mumbled.

"Guys… I know she's mean but let's be the better people here." Annabeth said. The whole group crowded together in the center of the hallway and said there goodbyes.

"Alright, goodnight everyone. I'm heading up." Thalia pointed at the ceiling. Her floor was above their current floor and she was getting rather sleepy. Nico escorted her up the staircase and to her room.

"Better person! Annabeth you crack me up!" Travis yelled, laughing to death. She looked at him quizzically. "Oh, you were serious…" He mumbled. Katie slapped him upside the head, smiling at Annabeth. "Night." She smiled, dragging Travis to his room.

"I'm going to sleep in the lobby tonight since my room probably smells like a barn." Luke concluded, heading downstairs. Before he left he glared at Clarisse and mumbled something about rat pellets.

"Let's go somewhere private Charlie." Silena squealed and dragged him off to the balcony, probably for some displays of affection before bedtime.

"Hate to leave but… who am I kidding? Later losers." Clarisse mumbled, racing down to the elevator on the other side of the hallway.

"Bahhhhaa." Grover followed Clarisse and waved goodbye to his friends. Annabeth and Percy stood alone in the middle of the hall, expressing an awkward silence.

"Um…" Percy mumbled.

"Yeah…" Annabeth responded.

"I guess I better go to sleep…" Percy murmured. "Night" He turned on his heels and slumped towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Annabeth cried. He whipped around and shot her a questioning look. Annabeth didn't know what she was feeling as she stood there, gazing into his dull green eyes. The eyes that had been so alive hours ago were now a darker shade.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured. He smiled.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for. I'm the one who needs to say sorry." He replied.

"I've never been good at apologies." She muttered.

"Probably because you don't usually apologize." He smirked.

"What makes you think that?" She questioned.

"Oh please Wise Girl. You don't look like the type to ever have begged for forgiveness. You're too confident." Percy smiled, leaving Annabeth to wonder how he had read her like a book.

"Seaweed Brain." She mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Wise Girl." He replied in a similar tone. She peeked at him again. Gosh he was gorgeous.

"Jackson."

"Chase."

"Apple." She screamed and he looked at her strangely before replying.

"BANANA!"

"ORANGE!"

"GRAPEFRUIT"

"AVACADO!"

"PINEAPPLE!"

"POMEGRANITE!"

"KUMQUAT!" He yelled.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Kumquat."

"Seaweed Brain." She mumbled again.

"You know, a kumquat is a real fruit." He said.

"In a perfectly good battle of fruit you say kumquat? How weird are you!" She said chuckling.

"Pretty weird in most people's standards." Percy scoffed.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said sweetly. Before she strolled off, she pecked Percy on the cheek. His cheeks instantly shaded red as he wondered what had actually just happened.

"Wise Girl." He murmured, watching her gracefully walk away.

**For you peeps who think Rachel and Luke need "broader personalities"... I've been trying. This chapter began with Luke and like his whole mindset in the story. I previously had some Rachel stuff in past chapters about her real personality and outlook on things.**

**For that idea about Annabeth and the huntresses, I'm gonna use it. I started and already have 2k written so... BAAHHAHAHA.**

**I don't beg for reviews... but I do plead. REVIEW? *Puppy dog eyes...* If you do I'll update FASTER! Just as you know... an insentive to those who wanna get more story... faster.**

**No flames please? Minor CC I'm okay with... but seriously evil stuff just pisses me off to earths end. I'd rather just have comments and compliments... so Yeah.**

**As Orchie would say... KUMQUATS AND KUDOS.**

**~~A3~~**


	11. Stalkerlicious

**Alright so I said I wasnt going to write another freakishly long chapter... yeah I lied. I was so freaking bored so I typed this all up with a freaking touch screen. Touch screens suck for writing chapters that are 3k long. Yeah so... atleast I know you guys are all extra elated.**

**Thanks for reviewing. Special thanks to bubbly chick for inspiring this chapter's theme with her song review. This chapter is modeled off the song Fergalicious by Fergie. I handwrote some crappy lyrics for you all to enjoy. If you know the song, then you'll get the tune and it will sound better. It also has some Percabeth... some hardcore Rachel hating & a fluffy dream. :). I didn't have time to add Tratie and Thalico this time... sowy.**

**Each chapter I write gets less hits... and I get it because lazy peeps don't keep reading and just stop. I just don't wanna hit rock bottom with like 30 hits or something lol.. I go down at least 100 everytime so please tell your friends to read because my story is losing popularity ;(**

**So anyway... I wrote these like totally ghetto lyrics for Fergalicious about Rachel and it took like a long freaking time. I'm adding OC's soon... but not yet since I haven't written about more than 1 day in the life of Triple Threats yet. How slow am I? You guys are awesome with the reviewing. If you continue like this I'm gonna have to update way faster. **

**For reviewing, sorry but I'm only crediting reviewers from acc'ts unless you had a really awesome anonymous review. Thank you... _SkylerPhoenix, Damon-salvatore-lover15, Emo-fan club member, soccergurlie, readingKs, bubbly chick, Jamie Daughter of Artemis, ApollosGirlSunny, candy0304, minite(X4), olympian1999, waitingforsunrise, daughterofposeidonhudiegleek, MayMaySky and AnaidT._**

**I DON'T OWN THE SONG FERGALICIOUS BY FERGIE AND I DON'T OWN PJATO CAUSE RICK RIORDAN DOES...- Disclaiming stuff.**

_Chapter 11: Stalkerlicious_

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up with a huge grin plastered on my face. Yesterday was a crazy day. I met plenty of new interesting people, with one in particular. _Percy Jackson._ How can hate turn into love in a matter of hours?

_Whoa whoa whoa… back it up. Did I just say love?_

I mean… friendship. Yeah that sounds good… friendship. Today Thalia told me that we have the day off to explore New York with our costars. I'm actually excited. For once, I get a break. After endless hours of hard dedicated work, I get a break. No rules. No Athena. No work. It was paradise… almost cloud nine.

"You up?" A voice croaked.

"Yes Nico." I groaned in response, rolling back over onto my pillow.

"Can you get me some beer?" He yelled.

"No Nico." I replied. Okay, maybe not **no** rules. Zeus said that we couldn't have alcoholic beverages or any illegal substances in the hotel. Bummer for Nico, since Thalia said he practically lived off the stuff. Apparently, Nico was a big beer fan at any time of the day.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because it's illegal." I groaned.

"But Annabeth, you're smart. Go find me some!" Nico mumbled.

"Gosh Nico, shut up! Were in different rooms for a reason. I want to get my sleep!" I screamed, shoving myself under a mask of covers. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. I reluctantly picked it up after a few annoying rings.

"_Wake up call for you kiddies. It's time for breakfast buffet in the lobby children. Get your clothes on and go go go!"_ A recorded voice shouted. I could tell it was recorded because when I told it to shut up it didn't care.

"Nico, time for breakfast!" I shouted at the wall.

"Ugghhhh" He groaned groggily.

"They might have beer!" I screamed, hopping out of bed and racing into my personal bathroom. "Just kidding." I murmured inaudibly.

I brushed my teeth and ran back to my room to get changed. I went through my drawer of clothes until I found a nice turquoise tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. I also added a pair of comfy sandals and a matching necklace. I'd never been much for fashion, but I had people to impress. Before grabbing Nico, I brushed through my hair and wet it to bring back some of my natural curls. I debated on whether to wear makeup or not, but in the end I just washed my face and raced to Nico's room.

After living here for one day, it was already a mess. Clothes were thrown askew in every direction, hanging on lamps and picture frames.

"Big day, huh?" He asked, combing through his hair.

"I'm surprised that you got up di Angelo." I said.

"Well, got to impress Zeus." He rushed off into the bathroom to fix his appearance for Thalia.

"Alright, time to go lover boy." I yelled into his bathroom, causing him to race out.

"So what's today's plan?" He asked as we strolled off out the suite and to the staircase.

"Free day. You can hang with anyone, who I assume will be Thalia." I grinned at him and he half smiled.

"Cool. Who are you going to hang with?" He asked as we hopped down a flight of stairs.

"Probably Silena." I replied, acknowledging the fact that she was one of my newfound friends.

"Doubt it. She'll probably be with her boyfriend." Nico said as we entered the lobby. I spotted a group in a nearby room that smelled like bacon. I assumed that was where we were eating so I dragged Nico towards the room.

"Okay then maybe Clarisse." I spat, not having times for Nico's games now. Honestly, I'd much rather explore a few museums alone.

"Right." He said. Thalia waved at us from a circular table in the back of the room. Nico and I headed over and each took a seat. Nico sat to the left of Thalia and I sat on her right. I saw a flash of red hair and suddenly I saw the devil.

"Blondie, mind if I sit here?" She snickered, sitting next to me.

"Actually, I do mind." I caught her scent in the air and I wanted to puke. She smelled like a barn and had bubblegum stuck in her frizzy red hair.

"I'm moving." I said to Thalia, earning a reluctant nod. I scurried over to the buffet table and took a plate. The room smelled like heaven, aside from the area where Rachel's devil stank was caught in the air. I grabbed a few pieces of crispy bacon and ordered a vegetable omelet from the chef. In a few minutes, the omelet was finished and I went off looking for a table.

Silena and Charlie were... showing affection... at one table off in the corner. I decided to leave them be and find somewhere else to sit. Grover and Travis were sitting at a table with Clarisse and Katie, bickering about candied apples or something. Rachel was at the buffet table getting food, so I took the opportunity to get my seat back and cover any nearby seats with my legs.

"Glad to see your back" Thalia said.

"None of the other tables look very appealing." I admitted, taking another look around. Luke was sitting alone in the corner, watching everyone with narrowed eyes.

"I feel bad for Luke." Nico said.

"I bet he could sit with Travis and Grover if he really wanted. He just would rather be alone." Thalia said, shrugging.

Meanwhile, I noticed a few heads turned as he walked through the door. His messy black hair was positioned right above his bright sea-green eyes. He was wearing a loose fitting green t-shirt, but it was tight enough to where you could see his rippling muscles under the fabric. Along with the shirt, he was wearing a pair of khaki cargo knee length shorts and flip-flops. He glanced at me for a second and I flushed remembering that I'd kissed him on the cheek last night.

"You okay Annabeth?" Thalia asked. She noticed Percy standing there and her eyes widened for a second. He cautiously walked over and sat in the seat next to Thalia.

"I see you're ready to go swimming." Thalia commented.

"Thals it's late summer. Besides, this what I always wear when I have a choice, you know that." Percy whined.

"Nico, let's go get some food." Thalia said, grabbing Nico's hand and leading him off to the buffet table, leaving Percy and I alone. Before I could say something, Rachel walked over with a plate of food and a glass of orange juice.

"Annabeth, get out of my seat." She growled.

"It isn't your seat Rachel, but if it will make you happy, I'll go sit with Luke." I muttered, getting out of the seat. A strong hand pulled me down and whispered in my ear, "Don't let her win." He was right, I couldn't just give in.

"Jokes over Princess. Now scoot." She pushed me off my chair and sat on it before I could get back up. Now I was mad. I could feel my face heat up when I realized that her beans had spilled all over me. Who eats beans for breakfast anyway?

"Shoo Princess." Rachel spat. I could practically feel the steam coming out of my ears. Suddenly, Rachel fell out of the seat, and I noticed Percy smiling. He must of pushed her, and for that I was grateful. I reluctantly sat back down and began wiping the beans off my jeans.

"Shoo Rachel." I mused. I nodded a thank you to Percy as I noticed Thalia walking back to the table. Apparently, the devil wasn't finished yet.

"I don't know who you think you are... or why you think you're better than me..." Rachel growled, getting up off the ground. "But you're going to pay." She spat. Before I realized what she was doing, it was too late. She spilled her drink over my head and my resistance to the anger snapped.

"DIE!" I shouted, tackling that little freak to the ground. I slapped her hard across the face, surely leaving a mark.

**"EPIC CHICK FIGHT!" **Travis shouted, causing the cast to watch.

"You ugly little slut! How dare you slap me!" Rachel squealed, trying to throw a punch but miserably failing.

"DUDE, SOMEONE TAPE THIS!" Grover shouted.

"Don't mess with me you little..." I punched her hard in the stomach and got back up, claiming my victory. She went unconscious and I smirked. Apparently, everyone wanted to finish my sentence for me.

"Witch." Silena said, smiling.

"Devil." Grover murmured.

"Freak." Charlie added.

"Creep." Clarisse piped, giving me a high-five.

"Stalker." Percy muttered.

"She's so stalkerlicious!" Travis yelled.

"What the heck?" Percy asked.

"A song. I have a Rachel song!" He shouted.

"Please share. This I got to hear." Clarisse added.

"She's so stalkerlicious. She thinks she has a chance with every guy she disses, but it's really creepy when she blows you invisible stalker kisses. It's not delicious." Travis sung.

"OH SNAP." Grover said, earning many glances.

"Let me finish Orchie. " He whined and continued. "When she's running after you down the block she's the opposite of hot. She's so stalkerlicious... so not hot. Stalkerlicious... thinks she has a shot. Stalkerlicious... so not hot. S to the T to the ALKER, she's a S to the T to the ALKER."

"I'm not a stalker." Rachel said, gaining consciousness temporarily, then blacking out again under my foot. We all clapped for Travis and sat back down at our table, finishing breakfast.

"Let me get that." Percy said smiling. He dabbed the remaining orange juice off my face and hair with a napkin.

"Thanks." I said, smiling sweetly and feeling a blush creep up my cheeks as I stared at him.

"Time to get back in the bus kids!" Zeus shouted through the doorway. "What did you to do poor little Dare!" He shouted when he saw the unconscious Rachel on the floor. "Oh well." He murmured, slinging her over his shoulder. "Gosh this chick stinks!" He shrieked and dropped her on the floor. "Security, carry this girl to the bus." Zeus yelled. Two men in black suits hauled her off and out the door.

"Before I go kids, I have a few announcements. Today is your day off, so hangout with your new friends. You need to be in a group of at least two people for safety reasons. Rachel will stay in the bus until tonight." We all cheered. "Surveillance has been limited to dance room only. For your time off today, your groups will each be given a motorcycle or two for touring New York. You have permission to go anywhere, as long as it is legal. If you don't think motorcycles are safe enough, then you don't get to go, since that's all we could afford. Beware paparazzi, for they will be everywhere looking for you." He handed us all a pair of designer sunglasses. "Use these to stay secluded."

"Thanks dude." Travis said.

"Don't push your luck boy. Thalia wants me to be nicer, so I'm talking to you instead of using one of my secretaries to do it for me." Zeus said, glaring daggers at Travis.

"What time do we need to meet back at the bus?" Luke asked.

"The bus will bring you all to Times Square and stay parked there until six. You have a total of..." He looked at his watch. "About seven hours to explore. When everyone is back, we will have interviews back at the hotel. Tomorrow you will have to practice for the challenge. See, every week Talented Teens has a new challenge, loser gets eliminated. In cases of partners, we will still eliminate one at a time and have them compete alone until another person is eliminated. Then, the two single people will pair up as partners. It will work like this until two people remain and will compete." Zeus explained. "Also, beware that there will be twists. Know that the person your currently with won't be your partner forever and it's possible that new people could be added. Head out to the bus and prepare for the hour ride to Times Square." We all walked out the breakfast room and into the bus. I coincidently sat next to Percy, which I honestly didn't mind.

"How was your sleep?" He asked.

"Boring and dreamless." I replied. "I didn't get much sleep, I'm still pretty tired." I said, yawning.

"Then sleep. I don't mind. Your going to need to be well rested for later." Percy said sweetly. I was thrilled at his proposal.

"Thanks." I mumbled, laying my head next to the window and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

_~Dream Sequence~_

_I heard a loud knocking on the door._

_"Come in." I shouted. I was currently sitting on the be holding my knees to my chest._

_"Hey." Percy said as he came through the door._

_"Oh it's you. Hi." _

_"Yeah it's me." He said, sitting down next to me on the bed. His face looked slightly nervous._

_"Are you okay? You look nervous. Competition getting to your Seaweed Brain?" I asked, chuckling._

_"No, something else." He murmured._

_"Tell me." I yelled._

_"No thanks." He mumbled._

_"It's okay, share." I whispered._

_"Well, I really like this amazing girl and I don't know how she feels about me." He admitted, causing my blood to boil. Who was this amazing girl? I wanted to be his amazing girl! Why was dream-me so desperate? It just wasn't fair how all the best guys already liked other girls. _

_"Who?" I asked, curious._

_"Don't think you're getting that out of me." He muttered._

_"Oh really?" I asked him and he nodded. I pinned him down and tickled him like there was no tomorrow._

_"Ahhh... Annabeth!" He groaned, involuntarily chuckling._

_"That's what you get for keeping things from me Seaweed Brain." I said. In one swift move, he tackled me and started to tickle me._

_"FOUL!" I shouted in between laughs._

_"Nuh-uh" He whined. _

_"Stop!" I squealed._

_"Not until you say... Percy Jackson is a genius." _

_"But I'd be lying!" I said, constantly laughing. He tickled me more, causing me to give in._

_"Alright alright! Percy Jackson's a genius" I said without feeling._

_"With more umpphh." He said._

_"Percy Jackson is like totally a genius." I said sarcastically. He didn't stop tickling me, it was actually getting worse._

_"FINE! PERCY JACKSON IS A GENIUS!" I screamed and he finally stopped._

_"Thank you." He said smirking. Even though I was in a tank top, I was sweating. I opened the suite window and let in some air. I heard music in the distance._

_"Is that music?" Percy asked._

_"Yup." I replied, sitting back onto my bed._

_"Want to dance?" He asked. I for one was shocked, but since I seriously liked him I went along with it._

_"Sure." I replied and stood across from him._

_"Just so you know in advance, I'm a terrible dancer." He said, pressing his hands to my waist. The song in the background changed to a slow song, and I placed my hands around his neck. He was a few inches taller than me but it still worked. We moved to the music clumsily in sync, our feet tripping over one another. I laughed._

_"I've never been quite a dancer myself." I admitted. Suddenly, the music stopped... it almost felt like the world had stopped. It was just me and him staring into each other's eyes, green on gray. His breath lingered on my lips with an intriguing minty aroma. Before it could get awkward, I closed the gap between us with my lips._

_~ End of Dream Sequence~_

My amazing dream was interrupted when I heard the sound of tires screeching to a stop. Before opening my eyes, I felt something soft below my head that couldn't have been the cold window. I opened my eyes to find myself snuggling up to Percy Jackson's shoulder. Even though I wanted to stay there forever, I felt the need to apologize to the guy. Even though my dreams aren't usually accurate, he might like some girl and I don't want to ruin his chance with her. He's too good of a guy for me to keep him away from someone for my own selfish reasons.

"Oh crud I'm so sorry!" I said, getting off of him.

"It's fine. You rolled over in your sleep and I didn't want to wake you up. Sorry if you're uncomfortable or anything." He murmured softly. His voice was so sweet.

"Don't apologize Seaweed Brain!" I punched him in the arm playfully. "You're much more comfy than the cold window." I admitted, flushing a bit. He grinned as the bus came to a complete stop. I noticed Rachel was still unconscious next to the driver's seat and I smiled.

"Guys, I think I got the whole song done, thanks to my best bud Orchie here!" Travis yelled. "Listen up everyone!" We all went quiet and waited.

_"Listen up y'all cause this is IT. The beat that I'm banging is not exactly delicious..."_ Grover shouted.

_"Stalkerlicious not delicious makes those boys run away like crazy. She always wants a piece of them cause the pictures pretty hazy._

_She is easy. She is sleazy. Yeah and when she gets arrested for treason they know she'll be back next season._

_She's stalkerlicious. But, she thinks she has a chance with every guy she disses and they think it's really creepy when she blows them little stalker kisses. It's not delicious._

_She's always the one to be at the door when it goes knock knock. When she's running after you down the block it's the opposite of hot._

_So not delicious. Definitely not hot. So not delicious. Thinks she has a shot. She's stalkerlicious._

_Stalkerlicous chick..._

_Stalkerlicous chick..._

_Stalkerlicous chick chick chick..." _Travis sang.

_"Hold up... check it out!"_ Grover shouted. _"Baby baby baby, yeah she really wants me. She thinks I'm tasty tasty... it's awful crazy. Yeah she's stalkerlicious."_

"_Yeah she's a S to the T to the ALKER... oh she's an S to the T to the ALKER. She's stalkerlicious. But she thinks she has a chance with every guy she disses and they think it's really creepy when she blows them little stalker kisses. It's really not delicious._

_She's an S to the T to the ALKER. She's an S to the T to the ALKER. She's just so stalkerlicious." _Travis finished and we all erupted in laughs and applause. No wonder he's on this show, he's pretty talented.

"For once Travis, I think your right. She is **stalkerlicious**." Clarisse murmured and everyone including Zeus laughed.

**So I figured out this really cool thing yesterday.**

**Some of my favorite authors have reviewed MY story. I was like HOLY CRAP SHE WROTE THAT STORY AND REVIEWED ME? Out of the 17,000+ PJATO stories, I'd read half of the ones my reviewers wrote before I even wrote this story. One that I noticed yesterday was whichamacallit5. They reviewed my story consistantly and a couple days ago I reviewed and favorited their new story. When I realized that they were one of my reviewers, I was like HOLY CRAP I HAVE REVIEWERS WHO CAN WRITE SOME AWESOME STUFF. So yeah. Props to whichamacallit5 for being awesome and whatnot.**

**I have a lot of other favorites too... so if you want me to advertise your story then PM or put it in your review and I will XD :) {If it sucks or is like 200 words long then I won't but you get the point}**

**Some of my favorite stories are...**

_Summertime Love by whichamacallit5 {As I already expressed}_

_Olympic Gold by xMementoMorix {My absolute favorite, but author has a life and hasn't updated in awhile}_

_The NeverEnding Labyrinth by percabethatw {Hasn't updated since December ;(, but I still love since it was the first singing story}_

_I also read A New Start by candy0304 before I wrote this story... I'm still reading it :P_

_and I adore anything from HunterofArtemis32..._

**If your my fan, then your a fan of these stories... no joke. So seriously read these if you haven't yet. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ THIS STORY... :) {I don't mind if you put my story in your A/N cause that would be so freaking awesome}**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~AE~**


	12. Halffro

_IMPORTANT AN AT BOTTOM AND TOP. PLEASE READ IF YOU READ THIS STORY!_

**I've seriously gotten used to writing these gigantic chapters. I could of updated yesterday, but I decided to hold it off till today when more people are online. I've decided to update every Friday and Sunday {also possibly Saturday on a less busy week} since more people come online and I have more free time then. I'll update at night around 7-10 throughout the time zones. So yeah. Ps. I took the time to split it up.**

**I have some new story ideas that I want to just put out there for your personal opinions. I'll ask that all reviewers pick their favorite idea PLEASE, so I can get started ASAP. I'll post this stuff on the bottom AN. _SO I FINALLY ADDED SAFS OC_. In this chapter he only has a minor part, but in the future his role will increase. I also added Chris Rodriguez so Clarisse won't be lonely :D.**

**Ima tell you right now that this chapter is **really** stupid. I mean like hardcore stupidity. I did multiple POVs for the first time, and it won't be the last. Travis was fun to write. Most of these themes are utterly random, so don't expect them to be well written and amazing. Lukes POV is darker... because I was in a dark mood. You see, I wrote Annabeth, Clarisse and Travis in a sarcastic mood. A few days later, I wrote Luke when I was in a bad mood... I was going to end this chapter at Travis but I felt like Luke was needed.**

**I love my reviewers. You guys make my day EVERYDAY. I read some awesome stories about Percy and Annabeth writing letters to each other today and other Diary themed stories. I attempted to create a similar type, but failed miserably. You guys should attempt something like that, since it hasn't been tried at in awhile. Next chapter I'll **give credit to reviewers and answer** good** questions**(:**

**LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW. I DON'T OWN RICK RIORDAN'S PJATO OR THE NAMES OF FAKE STORES I USED HERE. -DISCLAIMING.**

_**Chapter 12: Half-fro**_

Annabeth P.O.V

We all piled out of the bus into Times Square and crowded together outside.

"I need to know what groups you will be exploring in." Zeus said with a notepad in hand.

"I'm going with Katie and Orchie boss man." Travis said with a grin. To my surprise, Zeus just laughed and jotted down the group.

"Who else?" He asked. I didn't know who I'd be going with so I guess I'll just wait and see what happens.

"Charlie and I are together!" Silena squealed. "Oh and Claire is tagging along."

"Clarisse." Clarisse grunted while her face went red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Thalia and I are going." Nico piped earning a glare from Zeus.

"I'm putting Luke with you guys. My daughter isn't going with her boyfriend alone." Zeus ordered and Thalia blushed. "Anybody else? Otherwise, you can stay with Rachel.

"Kelp head and Bookworm are going together." Thalia shouted. I turned to her and glared. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks when I realized that this meant that Percy and I would be together for more than seven hours. Holy crap.

"Alright kids. For the groups of two, you will share these Ares Style motorcycles that we endorse. Also, I have a few surprises for you. If you stop at Yolanda's fashion outlet, the newest clothing store here in NYC, then you will be given new clothing for free." He handed us each a credit card. "This is for any additional expenses, our gift to you here at Talented Teens. Groups of three will separate onto two different motorcycles. Understand?" He asked.

"Yes dude." Travis said, earning a death glare.

"Good luck. Use the glasses because the paparazzi will be on your tail all day. Helmets are over there." Zeus pointed towards a packing box and bid us farewell. We all took a helmet.

"Front or back?" Percy asked. Front would mean I get to drive... but back would mean I get to wrap my arms around his toned...

"Back." I sputtered, inwardly smiling. We put our helmets on and I braced myself. We both hopped on and I carefully wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his muscles through his shirt. Wow, I thought.

"Where too?" He asked, starting the motorcycle.

"You pick." I said, too consumed with him to care.

"Hold on tight." He said, and we took off. The wind whipped my bouncy curls around my face and chilled my arms. I almost shivered, until we hit a bump and I leaned into Percy's body. Much better, I thought. We passed thousands of glowing lights and billboards. The sights were beautiful, but at the particular moment I was too happy to care.

"Were here." He yelled over the wind, whistling in my ears.

"Okay" I yelled back as we turned into a parking lot and slowed to a stop. I took off the helmet and put on the sunglasses. We were at a small shop called Ben's Biscuits and Stuff.

"Wow..." I commented.

"Genius name." Percy said and I stared at him with a confused expression. "Just kidding." He said and I chuckled at his immaturity. We walked in to find it entirely empty. "I used to come here as a kid for breakfast. It's actually really good." Percy said. "BEN!" He yelled.

"What mommy!" A voice replied.

"It's Percy Ben." Percy groaned.

"DUDE!" He screamed. "Yo dude... LONG TIME NO SEE!" The man who must be Ben replied running towards us from a back room.

"Eh Benny." Percy hummed and did some kind of strange handshake with Ben.

"Yo girl!" Ben shouted in my direction and I chuckled.

"Ben she's a bit more proper..." Percy started.

"Hey Benny, sup?" I asked, giving his a strange one armed hug.

"Um...?" Percy started.

"I'm an actress Seaweed Brain." I said, and I could see him mentally slapping himself.

"Oh." He breathed and went back to his previous grin.

"Name?" Ben asked me.

"Annabeth." I replied.

"Sweet name. What can I get you kiddies?" He asked.

"Have you upgraded your menu?" Percy asked in a serious voice. Ben started cracking up.

"You kill me Percy! Nope, we still two choices." Ben said and turned to me. "Little lady, want some biscuits or some stuff?" He asked.

"What would you say is better?" I asked smirking.

"Biscuit." Percy murmured.

"No way man! My stuff is off the chain DOG." Ben shouted. "Two stuffs, on the house." Ben chimed, running off to the back.

"Interesting friend." I said.

"He's not good when he's drunk." Percy murmured under his breath and I laughed.

"I bet." I said, smiling. We both sat in two old chairs in the corner and waited for Ben. I took of my sunglasses and he followed me, considering that this place didn't seem like it had millions of customers. Suddenly, an elderly lady ran through the door.

"BENNY, YOU LEFT YOUR OINTMENT IN MY..." She noticed us in the middle of her rant. "Oh my Percy, you have grown so much since we last saw each other! Who is this?" The elderly lady asked.

"Annabeth Chase." I shook her hand with a smile.

"Oh your that girl! That girl from that magazine!" She shouted.

"That's me." I replied.

"Oh Percy, did you finally drop that creepy red head?" The lady asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CREEPY? I'm right here you know!"A voice shouted.

"Holy..." Percy shouted.

"Just kidding! It was just me, Ben!" Ben shouted from the back and I sighed in relief.

"Consider my boy as an actor." The elderly lady said. "By the way, I'm Martha, but you can call me Iron Horse." I shot Percy a questioning look. "That was my wrestling name. I was the best wrestler in Tennessee, by golly! I'm also little Benny's momma" She shouted, glowing with a strange pride.

"Your stuff is ready!" Ben shouted, carrying two treys of fresh chocolate dipped strawberries.

"Sweet." Percy said while rubbing his hands together as Ben placed the plate on our table.

"Time to catch up sonny." The elderly lady said, pulling up a chair and sitting at our table with Ben.

"I thought you were busy Percy, how'd you get here?" Ben asked.

"Television show gave us a day off to tour. Annabeth let me choose where to go, and I think I owed you guys a visit." He said with a smile, biting into a strawberry. When I ate one, the taste exploded on my tongue. It tasted like ice cream with fresh fruit... very good.

"Sweet stuff." I said, grabbing for another strawberry.

"Let's catch up now... shall we?" Iron Horse said, and we began to talk.

* * *

Travis's P.O.V

It was all going wonderful for the first hour. Somehow, Orchie and I ended up riding on the same motorcycle while Katie got her own. First we stopped at a Starbucks with our sleek new glasses on and had some coffee. We were having an epic spitball fight with our straws, but when we realized that it had been an hour we left. So I got on the bike while little Orchie hopped on the back and we took off for that clothing shop.

There was this really ugly car that was bouncing down the street, with some weird ghetto song blaring through the glass. When we went to pass it, it didn't let us. Eventually I did something stupid, went around him. The dude in the car got really pissed and stuck is middle finger out at me. What he did next was far worse. He put the pedal down and passed us again. But that wasn't it. He spit this freaking huge wad of gum out his window. Me with my fast reflexes, ducked... Orchie wasn't as lucky.

The gum was stuck in his fuzzy hair. He almost had some kind of jacked up white-kid afro that just didn't poof. He was screaming like a little goat, and I just couldn't concentrate. We pulled over and let him have his breakdown.

"TRAVIS GET IT OFF! THAT MAN IS SUCH A FREAK! HE SHOULD BE ARRESTED FOR HARASSING CHILDREN! MY AFRO IS RUINED! THERE GOES MY IMAGE!" He ranted for like ten minutes until we took him into the ghetto of town and found this little barber shop on a street corner. We parked our bikes and took Orchie inside.

"Welcome to the Creation Palace! Where anything is possible." Some creeper came up to us and said.

That's where we all are now, at the" Creation Palace" getting Orchie a haircut. The guy said it would be amazing and beautiful, which totally weirded me out.

"I think that guy is gay." Katie whispered in my ear.

"Agreed." I whispered back and she nodded. We were sitting in a waiting room, waiting for Orchie to be finished.

"ALL DONE! Let your friends see, then I will show you your new hair!" The man shouted excitedly, clapping his hands.

"Definitely gay." I whispered as Orchie stepped out with a cloth covering his hair.

"Wah-lah!" The man mused, uncovering the hair. To my surprise, it was a masterpiece. It was exactly what Orchie wanted. It was an afro, but with half the size and poof. It was a half-fro. I can't believe that the gay hairstylist pulled off a white kids afro. He's got some talent. I knew the hair was exactly what Orchie's image was calling for. I admit, he pulled it off too.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Orchie whimpered. His eyes had been closed the entire time. He turned around and opened his eyes and screamed. "Oh my gosh! It's amazing!" He touched his hair. "You're amazing! I could kiss you!" I swear I saw the guys face light up when he said that. "Never mind... that'd be weird." There goes the happy gay guy.

We paid the gay guy with our card. Unfortunately he wrote his digits on the receipt, which I quickly threw away. Today would be fun, I knew it. Katie grabbed my hand as we strolled down the streets of New York with Orchie looking in every window, admiring his half-fro.

* * *

Clarisse's P.O.V

I'm getting tired of watching Silena kiss Beckendorf. She obviously is oblivious to the fact that I'm standing right here behind them. Unlike the others, we went to the clothing place first. I had my own bike, which was sweet. Ares is my dad, so I know how to work these things pretty well. I don't see Ares much, but when I do we have some awesome violent bonding time. He loves me, but he's busy with his life.

So we got the clothing place, no deaths or injuries yet, thank god. We walked into Yolanda's to be greeted by a secretary wearing a tight outfit asking us who we were. She led us off to a large white room that reminded me of my dreams where everything is white. Freaky right? A middle aged women with a short haircut was measuring out a boy's jacket. She smiled when she noticed us.

"First group from Talented Teens I presume?" She asked in a squeaky voice, continuing to work on the kids jacket. I noticed more of the dark looking boys around, wearing black leather jackets and sunglasses.

"Yes ma'am." Silena said, cuddling into Beckendorf.

"This is the band Nightshade. I've been informed that they will be performing as guests in your first episode." Yolanda chirped. One of the boys approached me. He had dark hair and a fit athletic body.

"Hello, my name is Shane Allen Frisco, Saf for short." He shook all our hands and smiled. He wasn't cheery, but in a way still seemed like he had a decent personality. That's right folks, Clarisse now can read people. First impressions are everything.

"I'm Clarisse La Rue. Consider yourself lucky kid; I don't have any urges to beat the crap out of you or any of your friends yet." I said, smirking.

"Well, Clarisse, I assure you that there won't be any of that going on in Yolanda's. If we must, we'll take it outside." Said a deep, but almost sweet voice. "I'm Chris Rodriguez, lead guitarist of Nightshade. Shane is the singer. Mike over there plays a mean keyboard." He pointed to the boy being measured. "And Danny is our drummer." He finished. I was shocked. No boy had ever stood up to me before. I was really starting to like this Chris kid.

"I'm a female boxer and wrestler. Also, I stared in the movie Assassin." I said. "Now you know my life story."

"Pleased to meet you, Clarisse." Chris said, kissing my hand. To my surprise I was strangely turned on.

"Nightshade is a band that doesn't let the audience see their faces, so I'm creating masks for them. Sorry if I'm taking forever, I just want to make sure it all fits." Yolanda chirped.

"It's fine Yolanda. We can wait." Silena said.

"So Clarisse..." Chris started, sitting in a chair next to me. Shane went to go talk to Danny and I looked over at Chris. He took off his sunglasses to reveal astonishingly beautiful brown eyes. I hope I'm not turning all soft. "What's your real story?"

"It's a long story Chris." I said.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Luke P.O.V

I wanted to get the clothing thing over with first, but Thalia and Nico had other plans. I rode my own motorcycle while they both rode together. The happy couple decided that they wanted to go somewhere fun. Little did I know that our ideas of fun didn't match… Half-blood is where they took me. The insane club that doesn't serve anything but alcohol. Apparently, the happy couple didn't mind. Before I could wait outside, they dragged me in. The music pumped through the doors, a rhythmic thumping. Hundreds of people were scattered across the floor, dancing, others getting their breakfast drink at the bar.

"Let's dance!" Thalia said, grabbing Nico, pulling him off into a sea of drunkards. I reluctantly gave in and went to the bar.

"What would you like son?" A man asked me, obviously not sober himself.

"Whatever." I muttered. "Nothing that's too much."

"Got it." He said, handing me a cup of what looked like beer. Oh well, I thought, chugging down the liquid. It was kind of disgusting, but invigorating all the same.

"Luke?" A voice asked.

"Y..yeah?" I replied, not to sure of how long I'd still be sane.

"Hey Luke, its Cal." A beautiful blonde came into view. I remembered guest starring on her show before.

"Hey." I said, giving her half a hug. She was very attractive and I felt my sanity slipping as I asked, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure, right after I get something to drink." She replied, ordering a complicated drink, chugging it all down the second it reached her petite hand. I'd consider her a lightweight, but I couldn't worry about it since my world was already spinning out of my control.

I saw the colorful lights, beating a frenzy. Cal was slipping away from reality with me, as we jumped across the colorful floor, looking like idiots dancing on each other. The sanity was gone. It left a pure feeling of ecstasy as I felt her soft skin touch mine. We danced like drunken idiots for who knows how long. I don't remember when we started kissing. It felt great, don't get me wrong, but both our logical sides had faded away. We were just two teens, almost adults, sitting with each other at a club at the bar.

"Luke." Calypso whispered in my ear.

"Cally." I grunted as she settled herself on top of me.

"LUKE, what the hell!" Another voice yelled, breaking the harmony. I stared boggle eyed at whoever had shouted.

"He's drunk Nico." Thalia spat.

"This is what we get for leaving him alone for an hour." Nico replied.

"Time to go Luke." Thalia said, pushing Calypso off my lap. She dragged me out the door into the blinding sun, and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a completely white room. At first, I toyed with the possibility that I was dead, until Thalia walked through the door.

"Luke, were at Yolanda's. Nico is getting fitted and your next, so get cleaned up. You look like crap." Thalia shouted.

"Gee thanks." I replied. "Why do I not have a hangover?" I asked, reluctant that I didn't have a headache.

"My mom was an alcoholic, and when she went to rehab they showed her this drink that helps. It's disgusting, but it works." Thalia said shrugging.

"Explains how my mouth tastes nasty." I murmured, and got up.

"Bathrooms that way." She pointed towards a door to my left. "You were only out for an hour, so we still have four and a half hours until we need to get back. It's like one thirty right now." I couldn't believe that I blacked out for an entire hour. Whatever I drank must of been heavy because I usually don't actually blackout. I turned into the bathroom then I shut the door and locked it.

My reflection stared at me with dark eyes. I saw the personalities split on my face by the deep scar that ran down my cheek. The memory of how I got the scar hit me like a train. The anger, resentment and fear. But mostly, it was the fear, building. I knew the scar is what made me a celebrity. The scar got me my first magazine cover. He still gave me nightmares, the man who gave me the scar that changed my life. Nobody talked about the scar anymore, but I know that its what they think about when they look at me.

I was older than most of the others on the show. Most of them were only seventeen, while I was already twenty. The accident happened when I was sixteen. They brought my mother to the asylum, so I ran. I was stuck in the alley alone. The man approached me with a knife. I didn't try to run, I tried to fight back. Even though I finally beat the killer down, I'm still left with the scar. The scar that made my life what it is today that ripples down my eye to chin.

Suddenly, I felt the room shake. The glass cracked and a few pieces fell, leaving the shattered remains of my reflection. I heard screams as another shake brought me to the ground. I didn't know that there were earthquakes in New York. When shaking stopped I got back up and took one last look in the cracked mirror at what would forever be my shattered reflection before going to check on the others.

**Sorry about the crappy depressed ending. I usually am known for my excited endings, but I lack inspiration. The next chapter starts with some teenage hilarity, that I personally enjoyed. Hint: Annabeth trying on revealing clothing while Percy avoids being a perv.**

**So about those ideas. I kinda want to do a Tratie fanfic or another Percabeth... as usual.**

**_Idea 1_:** Katie's life was boring. When the time came for her birthday and she had to make a wish and blowout the candles- she knew exactly what she wanted. Excitement. Little did she know that her wish would come true in a strange form. The form of Travis Stoll. **_Expand upon as you please since it would be the story of her experiences without throughout her life. Story would start in Elementary school, and later they would find out that they are demi-gods together :I_**

**_Idea 2_: **Percy is being blackmailed. The person who is blackmailing him orders him to do strange things that hurt his friends through a series of disturbing messages. At what cost? The person has put Annabeth's life on the line and Percy will do anything... and I mean anything to save it. A mystery to find the culprit. **_I want to make it a bit like Pretty Little Liars... dark and scary but also still fun_**.

**_Idea 3_: **Annabeth's school girl crush has turned into a lot more over the last few years. Her liking him was now something she was absolutely sure about, like the fact that 1+1=2. She wanted to confess, but she was scared. She didn't think that he would ever return the feelings. So she told someone who she knew she could trust. Her Diary. **_The story written in diary entires and reality, of how Annabeth Chase fell head over heels for Percy Jackson. Unlike most sappy love stories, it has it's ups and it's downs. When she messes up their blooming relationship big time later on, she doesn't know if he'll ever forgive her. Themed off of personal experiences and whatnot._**

**_Idea 4_: **Annabeth Chase is an Olympic track runner. Percy Jackson is an Olympic swimmer. Despite all the training and no dating rules, some how they become friends on the adventure of Olympic proportions. A story that defines a whole new definition in "Forbidden Love." **_I really want to write an Olympic Games story, since I'm an athlete and love writing about athletic experiences and stuff. In other words, it'd be awesome_**.

**So those are my ideas. Pick one in your review and if you want, expand in detail. If you hate them all, don't comment on this part. REVIEW PLEASE, AND SORRY FOR THE EXTRA LONG AN, but I gave you a big fat chapter so I mean... you shoud of read it. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~~~~~~A3~~~~~~~**


	13. Earthquake!

**FIRST OF ALL, THIS STORY IS ENDING SOON. Gotcha. Your scared... aren't you? Naw, I've decided to make this the INTRO story of my Triple Threats series! :O Just so you know this is one of the huge changes that a private flame made me do... So it will have a few more chapters and then... BAM it goes to the competition part of the series. Didn't see that one coming... DID YA?**

**This is basically a filler chapter. It isnt anything special really. See, someone sent me a private message flame which inspired me to delete the err... chapter I meant to post on Sunday. I don't take flames well... or serious CC... It makes me do crazy things... like the whole series change thing.**

**So anyway, I love my reviewers. Idea 4 won the contest BUT... I got an idea. In the last week, I created Introductions for Idea 2 & 3. So I've decided to write about all the ideas, but post Idea 4 first. Thanks so much for voting, I really appreciate it. This chapter is kinda dull... but I took forever on it so :)?**

**About those reviews... most corollated to the Idea question, so I don't have that many favorite comments.**

_Amazing story! It's cleverly written. _**Why Thank you!**

_I absolutely love this story you have to update soon :P (or else muw hahahaha) :P _**Or else what?**

_do 4 _**Original review. Shortest one I've ever gotten! I'll consider your offer.**

_Erm, were=used to and we're=we are (contraction)... _**Sorry my editor doesn't know that :O! I'll watch ma self.**

**Oh and I loved ApollosGirlSunny's HAIKU! It's too much for an A/N so thanks ahead of time.**

Thanks for people who reviewed:

**_ApollosGirlSunny,Mojo8096 ,AnaidT ,olympian1999 ,bubbly chick,Assassins Stole My Pants ,PercabethFax97 ,littlefrog111 ,Clovers13 ,lovemeforever04 ,whichamacallit5 ,Soonersgirl86 ,R h i a n d u r ,SaviorOfOlympus ,Poseidon's Fave Daughter ,LOST HERO101 ,Enerzaya ,Damon-salvatore-lover15 ,speedyteeny, The Daughter of the Greek Gods ,Glory Road ,Daughter-of-Hades9090 &Jamie Daughter of Artemis_**

**Hope you love it! Enjoy. I don't own PJATO and the characters and any store names used in the chapter. **

_Chapter 13: Earthquake_

3rd Person P.O.V

Travis, Katie and Grover finally arrived at Yolanda's. They marveled at the large clothing store, and skittered inside excitedly. A petite woman stood alongside the dark band members.

"Hellos, I'm Yolanda." The women said in a sweet yet strange accent. "This is Nightshade." She pointed at the various boys in dark clothing. "I've been told that they are performing at your first episode." Yolanda chirped.

"Nice to meet you." A boy with dark hair and a decently shaped body said, approaching the teens. "I'm Shane Allen Frisco, and these are my boys Chris, Danny and Mikey." He motioned to the others.

Suddenly, the room began to shake. Grover frantically plopped onto the ground, hiding under a nearby table.

"EARTHQUAKE!" A shrill vocal screamed, as Thalia, Nico, Silena, Clarisse and Charlie ran out of a nearby room. Travis grabbed Katie and hid under a desk. The others found places under chairs and scooted themselves under as the ground continued to rumble and a glass vase crashed to the ground. A red rose sat in the midst of broken glass, and Travis had the strange urge to get it for Katie. He reached out and took it in his hand, squirming back to safety.

"For you, milady." He stuttered, as a bookcase topped, nearly squishing the couple. Katie belted out a scream and tugged Travis against the hard wood of the desk.

"No time to be romantic." She murmured, as the room seized to shake for a moment before beginning again. A nearby door flew open as Luke slid across the floor, hitting a wall. He was knocked unconscious as the ground flailed. Clarisse cuddled against her new friend Chris, under a large chair. Silena and Charlie hid in a broom closet with Thalia and Nico.

"Something stinks..." Nico sputtered, grasping onto Thalia for dear life.

"Wasn't me." Charlie muttered.

"Um... I meant that something is weird, like we forgot something." He pondered as the shaking slowed slightly.

"Maybe..." Charlie started, but was interrupted by Thalia.

"Guys, where's Annabeth and Percy?" Thalia asked, as a broom tumbled to the floor.

"I hope they're okay..." Silena whispered, grasping onto her boyfriend.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, things were clearly NOT okay. But to understand the situation of the story, you must start at the beginning. After they finished their conversation with Percy's old friends, Percy and Annabeth walked back to the motorcycle chuckling.

"Potato..." Annabeth mused, giggling.

"Iron horse always did have her ways with telling stories. You should hear the sequel. Magic dragon strikes again, this time with pie." Percy groaned, clearly tired of the immature stories that his old friends mother constantly told him.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, preparing to plead.

"Yes Wise Girl?" Percy said, whistling as they trotted back.

"Can I drive?" She pouted, sticking out her lower lip and widening her stormy grey eyes. How could he say know?

"Sure." Percy replied with a smile. They both hopped on, as Percy awkwardly placed his arms around her small waist.

"Were going shopping." She yelled as she started the motorcycle, causing Percy to immediately groan. "I didn't bring enough clothes, so you can help me pick out a few things." Annabeth said, with a light shade coloring her cheeks. She was relieved he couldn't see since her head was covered with a huge helmet. Percy didn't mind seeing Annabeth try on clothes. It was as if he could never get enough of the strange girl. The motorcycle sped down the street, until it reached a large mall. The bike slowed to a stop in the parking lot as the teens removed their helmets and stumbled off. Annabeth liked the feeling of having control, while listening to the serene calming sensation of his heart beating against her back. She was glad that she got to drive.

"Which store?" Percy asked as they strolled to a nearby map.

"Hmm..." She closed her eyes and pointed at a random spot on the map. "There." She said, as she opened her eyes.

"Are you SURE you want to go to the Underwear Factory?" Percy stuttered.

"Err..." Okay, leaving it to chance wasn't always the best decision. "Let's just go to Carmel Coated Creations. Name sounds intriguing enough, since it's clearly labeled clothing, not food." Annabeth stated, dragging the boy into a colorful store.

"Welcome to Carmel's. How may I help you dear?" An obscure woman asked. Annabeth whispered, "I need new clothes. Don't be afraid to go all out, I have people to impress." in the women's ear. The women's eye brows rose as she peered at Percy. Her expression almost said, "This guy?" Percy didn't know what was going on, so he just turned around and sat on a bench in the corner.

"Quite a cutie you've got there." The women whispered to Annabeth.

"Erm... it isn't like that." Annabeth stumbled.

"Well the fact that you want to impress him counts for something." The lady pointed out. Annabeth gave in and nodded, following the women, telling her all her sizes. The women picked out a few outfits and placed them in Annabeth's arms.

"This will do the trick." The women said with a smirk. Annabeth returned a weak smile and stumbled off into a small changing cubicle. Percy ignored a few flirts from random teens, and waited for Annabeth outside the changing room. He found a chair to sit in, and relaxed as his eyes scanned the store for anything he liked in the men's section. His eyes caught a pair of dark blue swim trunks that he knew he must have. He jolted over and scanned the rack for his size and held the bathing suit in his hands as if it was worth a million dollars. He never usually found things he like in stores, since people usually dressed him. He was excited.

"Seaweed Brain? Drooling over a swimsuit I see." Annabeth shouted, causing him to avert his attention to her. She'd changed into a low cut tank top and a mini skirt. He avoided drooling and dropping his jaw to the floor as she stood there staring at him smiling. He couldn't help to notice how revealing the top actually was. But being a teenager with hormones, he kept his reaction to a gulp and a nod.

Annabeth was almost disappointed with his reaction, oblivious to the fact that he was barely holding it all back. She turned on her heels and paraded back to the changing room. This time she changed into a pair of extremely short shorts and a baggy dress shirt that you could easily wear another undergarment underneath. But trying to get a decent reaction from him, she didn't. She came out this time and his eyes practically came out of their sockets. He knew that she couldn't go out in public with that much clothing on and not get bombarded by perverted boys. Despite his hormones, Percy stifled a smile and tried his best not to look at her long tan legs that seemed to go on for miles. He held his lips in a tight line as she smirked, getting a more appropriate reaction.

"Is it okay?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Erm... gah?" He thought. She chuckled and he realized that he was thinking out loud... again. "I mean yeah." He said swiftly, trying to cover up a mistake that clearly couldn't be fixed. But of course he ruined her moment by trying on the swimsuit. He jolted into a nearby changing room and tried on the navy swim trunks. They fit almost perfectly, as if they were created solely for him. He looked in the mirror on the wall at his reflection, and he smiled. His black hair was swept over his forehead messily. His eyes were a strange shade of boring green. Percy didn't like his appearance. He was only proud of the six pack he'd achieved after constant years of exercising, and staying fit for his fans.

He stumbled out of the changing room and Annabeth's breath got caught in her throat. They had begun a battle of the bodies, and he had clearly won. It wasn't just the way how his dark hair swept perfectly over his eyelids, or the alluring sea green shade of his eyes- it was the rest of him. She took a mental picture to save for later. If she were a crazed fan girl, she decided that she wanted his picture on her wall. But she couldn't praise him. Their relationship was built off of sarcasm and humorous bickering, and she didn't want to ruin it.

"What's with you and blue?" She sneered, crossing her arms across the fabric on her chest.

"I like the water." He replied, fearing that she didn't even slightly care for his project that he'd dedicated himself to for the last few years. He expected at least a smile... well not exactly expected- but hoped for. He seriously doubted that she'd ever be "into" him. The muscles were his last trick in his bag, and now he had nothing left to throw at her other than strange Percy. He had to be himself now. He reluctantly changed and approached the girl once more.

"Alright Seaweed Brain, let's go." Annabeth mused, strutting off to the check out area. Percy couldn't help to stare at her lower half as she rhythmically stepped across the title flooring. They both bought their items, but Annabeth decided to stay in the last outfit she had on. Percy was scared that if she went any farther, he would snap. They piled into the motorcycle to Yolanda's this time, and it was Percy's turn to drive. He used a navigation system installed on his cell phone to know where to go. They rode silently for ten minutes, listening to the hum of the engine. Suddenly the ground began to shake, causing the motorcycle to flip. As said before, things were clearly NOT okay.

"Ahhhhhh!" Annabeth screamed, as the two tumbled onto each other after falling off the flipping machine. Percy groaned under her weight as the ground continued to shake. Two celebrities in the middle of the road would make for a decent story, but nobody was around in the back alley.

"Are you okay?" Percy whispered softly.

"That's a death machine!" Annabeth shouted trembling, her finger pointed at the flipped motorcycle. Luckily they were only scratched, but the earthquake was still going on. "Th... this is an earthquake. They had these when I was a kid in California." She stuttered, latching onto him as they rose from the ground. She pushed the sunglasses onto her face, since the fall had caused them to practically fall of. They both took off the heavy helmets and hid behind a dumpster.

"Comfy." Percy said sarcastically.

"Not the time for joking." Annabeth muttered, still clinging onto him out of fear.

"Right." He sighed. "How long are these things?" He asked.

"Depends." I murmured. "Could be minutes... or more." He groaned.

"So do you know the difference between chopped beef and pea soup?" He asked.

"I don't know Percy, but it seriously isn't time to be joking around." Annabeth sighed. He paused for a moment before shouting.

"You can chop beef but you can't pee soup!" Annabeth face palmed and groaned. The shaking stopped for a moment and she thought positive thoughts. It wasn't enough since the shaking started again soon after. The two were crushed against the wall, clinging together to avoid toppling over.

"So are you okay?" Percy asked timidly.

"What does it look like?" She shouted, burying her head in her hands. The building above them began to crumble, and before the two could react, a few stray rocks hurtled their way.

"WATCH OUT!" Percy screamed, but it was too late. A rock impaled Annabeth's skull, temporarily knocking her out. The shaking finally haunted, and Percy grabbed Annabeth bridal style and began the walk to Yolanda's. Half way there, the earth rumbled once more. Percy recognized it as an aftershock. He jogged off into a safer place and covered himself and Annabeth from crumbling debris. After the smaller earthquake ended, he jolted down the sidewalk, easily carrying Annabeth in his arms. He checked a nearby clock- it was three o'clock. Half of an hour later he arrived at Yolanda's, hoping that there was some type of medical supplies there for prevent Annabeth from getting a concussion.

"PERCY, THANK GOD!" Grover screamed as Percy burst through the chiming door.

"I need help." Percy cried. The main room was ruined with glass and furniture covering the floors. Yolanda rushed out of the room where she was fitting the other teens for the show.

"Oh dear. Tell me darling, what happened!" Yolanda said.

"Earthquake... rock... head." He stuttered, sitting the unconscious girl in a nearby intact chair.

"All we can do is wait for her to wake up, since the injury from the rock doesn't look bad enough for hospital care." Yolanda pondered, putting ice onto Annabeth's head, slumping her head against the white wall.

"Let's leave her here for now." Yolanda said, leading Percy into the designing room.

"What happened Percy?" Luke asked, with a questioning look in his blue eyes. He was terribly scratched and had a red mark on his head.

"First, what happened to you?" Percy asked, gesturing to the injuries.

"Err... earthquake pounded me into the wall. I just woke up a few minutes ago." Luke said softly.

"During the earthquake, Annabeth was knocked out by a falling rock." Percy sighed. Yolanda was fitting Silena in a strange outfit for the first episode. She was wearing a blood red leotard under a pair of short shorts. Of course it was attractive and visibly small, but almost casual.

"Is that what she's wearing?" Percy asked, shocked at the lack of clothing. Also, the outfit was definitely more of a dancer's casual than a regular formal.

"My assignment was to create casual dance outfits, but I was given some specific orders per person. So yeah, this is pretty much it. Boys are wearing less though..." Yolanda said, while sewing the final string of the leotard, pushing Silena off the measuring podium and grabbing Nico.

"What?" Travis asked. "Less than that?" He said, pointing at Silena. "That's practically nothing!" He groaned. I'm not all muscle like some of you guys!" Travis whined. Clarisse laughed and cheered.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Travis asked, getting nods in reply. "Oops."

"No problem teens. Boys are wearing a pair of pants, which is about it." Yolanda chuckled as Travis's mouth hung agape.

"Appeals to viewers I guess. Well, at least sometimes in your case Stoll boy." Yolanda murmured as the group busted out in laughter. In dark situations, Travis always knew how to give his new "friends" a good laugh.

**Thanks for reading guys! I officially have 9,000 hits, and am hoping to get 10k by next week or so? Make my b-day wish come true? Yeah, by birthdays coming and ALOT of you guys owe me cookies ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give credit to reviewers in the next chapter or if I'm busy, the following 1. I have a packed busy weekend so I might not update. But you can pray! LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Ps. It would be pretty awesome if you posted ideas in your review & I might use them. Be nice, because I'm picking OCs for the sequel soon!**

**~~~~~~~AE~~~~~~~~**


	14. Seriously?

**Before you guys go all loopy and all, everything I do is for a reason. I'm not some dumb child who writes about earthquakes BEFORE doing research on them. I know NY doesn't have quakes like the one in the last chapter. There is a reason for my madness. You ask why? Here's a clue... this story is no longer all human.**

**I've had a plot written up for this story since the day I started it. About halfway through, I wanted to involve the gods. I changed the plot to have god interference and still make SENSE. No fear, the earthquake was clearly unnatural. Cough Poseidon cough. **

**So anyway, before I go off in a frenzy about loving my reviewers, I want to thank you for your OH SO DEEP concerns about that kind of earthquake being impossible, but as we learned in Riordan's masterpiece series of PJO, it doesn't all come down to science. Like I said before, authors always think before they type- they dont go all spontaneous ninja or anything. **

**There's always a method to my madness. In this case~ Poseidon and Athena rivalry.**

**I want to thank all the wonderful people who've been with me the entire way. The people who helped me get through intense cases of writers block. The people who held me ignore flames. The people who give me ideas. The people who care. I love you guys, and hope you'll stay here with me. This chapters dedicated to you guys... because I know you already know who you are.**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't amazing. The super bowl is going on at the moment, and I'm distracted. GO STEELERS! GO PACKERS! Meh. I don't particularly fancy either team. But I know a lot of you care, but I'm rooting steelers. When I publish this and the packers have won, well... I won't care(:**

**Oh look... PACKERS won. (Updated after super bowl) Glee time now.**

**_Chapter 14... Seriously?_**

The group stood in awe at the spectacle on the television. A lady was standing in the midst of rubble and house remains.

"We are here now broadcasting from the mains streets of Manhattan. I'm Wilma Jones, and this is the Weather Channel. A few moments ago we had a record breaking earthquake that defies nature's law here in New York. Joe here will tell us a little bit about this catastrophe." The lady on the television said.

"Well Wilma, this earthquake was definitely the longest in New York and the majority of the state's history, a total of seven minutes. We don't exactly understand how this odd phenomenon occurred, but we believe it was just abnormal movement of the Earth's tectonic plates. We are unsure and have no facts yet to prove it. It is almost freakish how long and bad this earthquake was. Even in California, such a natural disaster is almost unimaginable considering New York isn't even on the fault line. We have concluded that there were very few injuries and no reported deaths, but a few older buildings such as the one behind me have crumbled into debris." Joe said, gesturing to the pile of rubble behind him. "We will update you as we get information." Travis flipped off the television and prepared to speak.

"Why does this always happen to me? While I'm in New York there's an unusually freakish earthquake. When I'm in Thailand, a tsunami. When I take a trip to Antarctica there's a blizzard. Is it just the weather hating me or what?" Travis sighed, plopping down in a chair.

"At least it never killed you." Katie said sweetly, trying to comfort him.

"Wow, you're unlucky. I'm staying the heck away from you on Friday the 13th." Grover muttered.

"You went to Antarctica?" Percy asked, curious. He hadn't traveled that far for anything yet.

"Oh that is a very long story involving a misunderstanding about Canadian bacon." Travis grumbled, obviously not very fond of the memory.

"So what do we do now?" Grover asked.

"Well after we're all fitted and Annabeth wakes up, we can leave." Luke said. Annabeth was still unconscious, but was showing signs of being healthy. She was sure to wake up soon. Percy was still sitting next to her nervously, peeking at her condition every other second. Nico, Silena, Charlie, Percy and Luke had already been fitted.

"Yoo Hoo, Travis!" A voice screamed that belonged to Yolanda. "Time for fitting!" She said as Clarisse stumbled out of the fitting room. Yolanda was keeping all the outfits after she fitted the stars, and would send them to the studio later on.

"Oh god that was horrific." Clarisse mumbled and Travis's face scrunched together. He didn't want to let Katie see his less than muscle body on television. He wasn't fat, but he was definitely not ripped like some others. He walked into the room with a poker face, ready to face his fear.

"Strip hon." Yolanda said.

"WHAT!" Travis yelled.

"Don't be scared, you can keep your underwear on." Yolanda assured him. He closed his eyes and slid off his jeans and t-shirt. He hopped onto the measuring podium and waited under he felt a measuring tape surround his waist. After ten minutes, Yolanda had sewn him a pair of fitting red pants and she shooed him off claiming he could go. He sighed in relief and changed back to his normal clothes.

"How was it?" Grover asked and Travis shivered, remembering Yolanda's cold fingers on his skin with a measuring tape.

"Creepy." He murmured as Grover was called. Travis nodded at him for good luck, getting an unsure smile in return.

"Is everyone alright?" A voice boomed.

"Dad?" Thalia chimed, as Zeus pounded through the door.

"Holy crap man, you pwned that door." Travis said, sounding like an internet geek. Zeus rolled his eyes and began to speak.

"Sorry about the earthquake earlier. My brother was a bit angry. I suppose we must explain to you now why that exactly happened." He noticed Annabeth scrunched into the chair and his eyes widened. "I hope he didn't mean for THIS to happen." Zeus said, placing his hand on Annabeth's head and omitting an ominous glow. "Long story short, all of you are not normal. My daughter and that goat boy are already aware of it. You're all demigods... half-bloods... children of the Gods. Ever heard of Greek mythology?" Zeus was interrupted in his speech.

"Shoot... Hermes is a God? The whole name thing wasn't just a coincidence?" Travis asked.

"Your dad is Hermes too?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Half-Brothers of the thief I see..." Lord Zeus spat, but his expression softened when he saw Thalia.

"How could you TELL them? This is outrageous! The others will be furious!" She screamed as Grover came back through the changing room.

"What'd I miss?" He asked and when he saw Zeus changed out of his manager outfit his face dropped.

"We created this show to bring you all together. Now that Dare girl is a different story, but I assure you that we have explanations for everything." Zeus exclaimed.

"LORD ZEUS HOW COULD YOU? The monsters will come for them now that they're aware!" Grover bleated, kicking off his... fake shoes and pants? Percy did always think that the kid looked awful strange. The whole hoof thing was outrageous though as a whole.

"What the heck?" Percy said, staring at Grover's legs.

"So he really is a goat." Clarisse sneered.

"Satyr NOT A GOAT. A satyr!" Grover groaned.

"Right." Clarisse murmured.

"So who are our parents?" Katie asked.

"Well... Katie you are a child of Demeter. Travis and Luke already know of their parentage. Grover is indeed a satyr. Clarisse is obviously a daughter of Ares, a fiesta one at that. I'm almost guaranteed that Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Silena is a daughter of Aphrodite and Charles is a son of Hephaestus. I'm unsure of Percy and Nico's parentage, but I feel they radiate more power than the lot of you. I predict that they are children of the Big Three." Zeus pondered. The group looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language.

"I get it." A voice chirped. Everyone turned their heads to see Annabeth awake and well.

"I see my healing powers worked young daughter of Athena." Zeus said calmly as Annabeth smiled.

"Though our parents are the Gods, they have permission to see us if needed. I only see my mother a few times throughout the years, and most times are milestones like my sixteenth birthday. I'm usually left with sitters. But aside the point, you invited this particular lot of celebrities, because we have parentage from Olympus." She finished.

"It's hard to believe that you don't experience the same shock as the others. Normally you would be attacked by plenty of monsters by now, but each of your parents has given you a protective item of power when you were young that kept you off the monster map until you discovered your true parentage. I'm being nice because I understand that you are all special and have had tough lives because of the Gods... but later on you will fear me, for I am Lord Zeus- King of the Gods." Lord Zeus said.

"Do Gods have the ability to appear in multiple places at once?" Annabeth asked, as the remainder of the group still was fazed in shock.

"Yes my dear, as long as the Gods home is powerful then they have the ability to do more things than minor Gods. My home is the sky, while Hades home is the underworld. We all have a haven that we must protect since it is our source of power." Zeus stated.

"What now?" Luke asked. "Now that were special, what do we do? It doesn't really change anything does it? It isn't like our parents were actually there for us when we needed them." An angry face fell upon Zeus's face, but melted when he realized what the children had been through.

Annabeth's father was a drunk. Luke's mother was taken to an asylum. Percy always had a mother, a very sweet one at that, but was forced to live with his terrible step-father Gabe. Silena's father sent her to boarding school to get rid of her when she was young. Charles had no mother. Katie's father constantly moved her because for his botanical studies. Travis and his twin were raised in an orphanage until they were fourteen. Grover never had any friends, just the wild. Nico grew up in the darkness when his mother and sister passed. Thalia didn't meet her father until the show was created and Clarisse never saw her mortal mother because her mother was a celebrity.

"Now all we can do is play along children. Dark things are rising, but staying on the television show with my protection will keep you safe until you are trained. We must create and continue the show for the mortals who greatly anticipate it. Even I do not have enough power over the mist to change their minds."

"What the heck is the mist?" Clarisse blurted out to the king of the Gods.

"You will learn later on. While competing, you will also learn the ways of a demigod from several people we have hired. Good luck young demigods. Find your way back to Times Square and never speak of this to anyone but each other. You will learn more about your lives later on. I now bid you farewell." Zeus waved smugly and ran outside and burst into bright light. The teens raced after him but when they reached outside, he was gone.

Annabeth was fitted quickly, and the large group headed back to Times Square, eager to learn about their lives.

"How are you doing?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Better. I've got a killed headache, but I'll be okay." She answered as they tried to get a cab because their motorcycle wrecked.

"Wow I suck at this." Percy said, attempting once more to attract a cab.

"Let me try." Annabeth insisted, sticking out her arm and whistling loudly with her fingers. In a matter of moments, a cab rode up to the side of the road and Annabeth smirked. They hopped in the cab and paid the driver a twenty in advance.

"I don't charge family." He said with a smile. Apollo was sitting behind the wheel, his blonde hair flipped over his brow in the most fantastic way.

"So you're Apollo... God of the sun?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm also the God of music, poetry, oracles, medicine and light- but sun works too." He said sarcastically, starting the cab.

"Just thinking of it all makes me seem crazy." Percy said. "But I believe it... I mean that Olympus exists." He stuttered.

"Zeus assigned my sister and I too host and watch over you demigods because we're the best Gods out there." Apollo said as thunder rumbled above. "Okay, SOME of the best Gods out there." He corrected and Annabeth chuckled.

"Who's my father?" Percy asked with a hint of hope in his green eyes.

"I made a haiku for you Jackson. Listen up, because I'm very talented at creating haiku's." Apollo said with a smirk.

"Percy is clueless.

He made Ares mad at him.

Killed his motor bike."

"Aren't Haiku's supposed to be about nature?" Annabeth asked.

"Um... yes- but it doesn't matter. My haiku's rock no matter what they're about." Apollo said, sporting a glittery smile as they arrived at Times Square. "I speed a bit, so you are earlier than the others. They will arrive in in minutes or so." Apollo mused as Percy and Annabeth got out of the backseat and waved goodbye.

"Thanks for the ride Lord Apollo." Annabeth said.

"Call me uncle sweetheart." Apollo smirked as he zoomed away in the yellow taxi.

"That was something." Annabeth started.

"It really was." Percy replied, as they jogged towards the bus.

"Race you there!" Annabeth shouted taking off in a sprint. She was a lot faster than he was, so he settled with a faster jog and arrived a few moments after her. "I win." She breathed as the bus doors opened.

"YOU'RE BACK!" A voice squealed.

"Shoot." Percy muttered under his breath as Rachel jumped out of the bus doors grabbing on to him.

"I was all alone for like four hours!" She whined. He pushed her off and pulled Annabeth into a seat towards the front of the bus.

"SINGING TIME!" Travis shouted as the rest of the group piled into the bus, practically running over Rachel. Zeus appeared magically into the driver's seat and the bus took off full speed towards the hotel.

"Let's sing." Travis suggested, yet again.

"I have an idea. Someone start a song and everyone continues. If you don't know the next line then you're out." Grover suggested. The group nodded and Charlie asked to start.

"Easy come, easy go." He started, giving the group an opportunity to identify the lyrics."That's just how you live."

"Oh, take take take it all, but you never give." Silena added. The couple apparently knew the song- yet nobody else was responding.

"Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss." Rachel added in a shrill awkward voice. To everyone's surprise, Nico sang next.

"Had your eyes wide open...? Why were they open?" He said softly. Apparently knowing a pop song wasn't good for his rock image. The group began to recognize the song.

"Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash." Percy sang.

"You tossed it in the trash, you did." Charlie added once again.

"To give me all your love is all I ever asked." Annabeth sang sweetly.

"Cause what you don't understand is..." Grover belted.

"I'd catch a grenade for ya!" The group sung together. "Yeah yeah."

"Throw my hand on a blade for ya!" Clarisse grunted.

"I'd jump in front of a train for ya!" Travis sang.

"You know I'd do anything for ya." Percy chimed.

"You know I'd go through all this pain..." Rachel started.

"Take a bullet straight through my brain!" Katie squealed.

"Yes, I would die for ya baby." Nico sang.

"But you won't do the same." Thalia whispered.

"No... no... no... no." Luke ended and everyone sighed.

"Who knew singing could depress you so much?" Nico asked as he grabbed Thalia's hand.

"What was that song called anyway?" Travis asked taking Katie's hand as well.

"That was the NUMBER ONE HIT GRENADE by Bruno Mars you DOOF!" Rachel roared.

"Chill." Luke breathed and Rachel gave in.

"Let's try another song." Travis suggested.

"My milkshake brings all the girls to the yard and their like... it's better than yo-" Grover started.

"Any song but that song." Travis concluded and the group laughed. The bus came to a gentle stop and the group piled out and raced into the hotel.

"TALENTED TEENS!" A loud voice screamed. The paparazzi had beat them there, and were anxiously hording the lobby.

"Is it true that Silena is pregnant?" Another voice chimed.

"Heck no! Go away!" Silena whined.

"Hey hey!" Someone tapped on Nico's shoulder. "Is it true that your in a relationship with Rachel?" Nico shook the man off him and dragged Thalia through the crowd.

"Interview time." Zeus boomed as he waltzed through the automatic doors. "The children are with me, clear a path." The paparazzi listened and cleared the way.

"Hey you! Is it true you're cheating on your girlfriend?"

"What's your weight?"

"Are you still single?"

"SHUT UP!" Clarisse screamed as Zeus led the teens into a beige colored room.

"Your interviews will take place in here. Everyone wait outside and when you are called, enter the room. I have men on the job holding off the unnecessary paparazzi." Zeus ordered. The teens nodded and he left so quickly that most would have a hard time believing he was ever there in the first place.

"Luke Castellan." A voice called from the interview.

"Duty calls." Luke said smirking, walking off into the room and shutting the door. The group was silent for a few moments before Katie spoke.

"Do you really believe it?" Katie piped.

"I don't know Katie... it could just be one big magic trick." Travis mumbled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked, being the nosy girl she is.

"Nothing that concerns you punk!" Clarisse grumbled.

"Rachel, it's nothing. If you know what's best for you... you'll just stay out of it." Annabeth stated, clear as day. But Rachel wasn't dumb. Actually, she was far from it. She had her suspicions. She knew the others had been acting strange since they returned. She knew something had happened when she was stuck on the bus... and she had to find out.

**One thing I've been aching to share with you was the reasons for my name. I am infatuated with the word epiphany- sudden realization. I always have random ideas for stories in the middle of class and what not. Yeah so, now you know.**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I didn't find the time since I wrote the A/N in advance this time. Yeah so… the next chapter is the last chapter. It can't come out until next Friday because it's going to be at least 5k long and I'm barely half way done with the rough draft (unedited). **

**Thank you so much for reviewing, I reached 10k hits! Sorry if I made the story go too fast, I planned to extend out the reactions and whatnot longer but I am SO anxious to make the sequel. R&R my loves! No flaming the God idea, I'll make it work. Thanks again for your sympathy on the PM flames, they stopped(:**

**~~~~~~~~AE~~~~~~~~**


	15. Interviews: Part 1

**Sorry, but I still have 1 chapter left. This is part one of the interviews, since I promised I'd update and I didn't finish. I've been SUPER busy and couldnt finish ontime, so I apologize. The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story- then I'll take a break- and then start the sequel. It wont be a long break.**

**The song from the last chapter was Grenade by Bruno Mars, which I do not own. I also don't own PJATO... Rick Riordan does!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, though oddly enough I had 15 less reviews than usual, but I agree that the last chapter was disappointing. I like this one MUCH better. Hope you love it and ALL reviewers for this chapter will get props in the final chapter. This chapter is serious, yet humorous. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 15: Interviews Part 1_

Luke's P.O.V

We'd been through a lot since we began the show. I now have a grasp on my teammates and my enemies. It was rough learning that everything I'd dedicated my life to getting rid of was real. The Gods existed. I already knew something was wrong with my family, but this new accusation about put me over the top. I couldn't necessarily say that I believed it. In a way it made sense, I guess. Hermes left my mom and made her crazy because he was a God. Despite his excuse, he never cared. I hated him.

Hermes ruined my life. He brought my sweet mother over the edge with his lies. He left before I could have the brain capacity to remember him. I don't remember him. Most children remember there dad's smiling face above their crib as they grow old. I don't. Part of me believes that I was the reason he fled. Part of me believes he was never there.

It didn't matter anymore because now I chose to live in the present. I have to stop thinking about what happened, and give the story another chance. The monsters that followed me through the alleys... real? All this time I believed that I'd remembered it all wrong. There was never a demon like creature stalking my every move. There were never evil feelings haunting my dreams or giants threatening to skin me to the bone. I tried to forget that week that I ran away as a child, alone in the deadly streets of New York City. It changed when the orphanage located me. Everything changed.

"Mr. Castellan?" A middle-aged lady chirped.

"I apologize..." I started.

"Zora Brooks." She smiled, shaking my hand.

"Ms. Brooks, I was just deep in thought." I finished, anxious to leave the room.

"I only have a few questions for the media. They prefer if you answer honestly, but lying helps sometimes. Small lies, nothing to create a ruckus." Zora sighed, obviously recounting another situation involving lies.

"Please begin." I croaked, almost nervous. What if they asked about my family? What would I say?

"I'm required to mention that all contestants are being asked identical questions." She said, flipping the page with multicolored fingernails. I gulped as she began. "What do you think of the hotel room?"

"Easy. The rooms are amazing. They have everything any teenager would ever want and more." I contemplated whether or not I should say more. I just kept my mouth shut as she jotted down notes about my response. That's when I noticed the camera taping me on the ceiling. I plastered a fake smile on my face and mentally prepared myself for the next question.

"Describe one of your costars and your exact thoughts about them." Zora said softly. I pondered for a moment before choosing the perfect person.

"Well, that's a tough one. The person who left the biggest impression on me was Annabeth Chase. She had a good heart and a competitive spirit. I wouldn't mind if she kicked my butt." I said sarcastically whilst suggestively winking at the screen. Romance is what the fans want, and romance they will get. Zora wrote down my response and flipped to another page.

"Last question. We planned to ask you more, but our time is running short. Is there anything you want to say to both your viewers and teammates before competition truly begins tomorrow?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye, probably asking a speech in return.

"Well..." I looked directly into the camera and put on a smirk. "Good luck."

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V

They were keeping something from me. It was something big. As if whispering wasn't enough, they just left in the end. I guessed that they were going to somewhere that I wasn't. I sighed. Money couldn't buy everything. Money couldn't buy good relationships. Money couldn't buy good friends. Money couldn't buy good family. I have everything... yet I have nothing.

"Travis?" A soft voice called from the room as Luke strolled out.

"He went to get a drink." I said as an excuse for the boy, hoping she would just skip the creep altogether. Unlike them, I wanted the fame. I wanted to be stalked by paparazzi.

"Alright, I'll take Rachel then." She voice replied. I smiled and strolled in, taking notice to a few stray angled cameras on the walls. A lady was sitting on a chair nearby another chair that I assumed was for me. Her dark hair was calmly cascading down her shoulders in waves, like an ocean. Her hair reminded me of the painting I made of the ocean my freshman year at private school. The school had an art program and let me borrow their expensive paints for my own project. The ocean was my inspiration.

"I'm required to tell you that everything I ask you today will be identical to what I ask your costars." She chirped with a giddy smile. I returned a soft smile and sat down in the empty chair, watching her aimlessly twirl her pencil over her notebook.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded. "What do you think of the hotel room?"

"Amazing rooms. Even though my own room back home is more my style, it still is fit and very nice." I replied loudly, my voice echoing through the room. I was sure that the stray speakers caught that one. She wrote something on her notepad and continued.

"Describe one of your costars and your exact thoughts about them." I smiled inwardly and took the chance to ruin that Blondie's rep right here and now.

"Annabeth Chase strikes me as selfish and overall evil. I'm sure there is no good in that small heart of hers." I muttered angrily. Actually, she was a decently nice girl. But, she was out to steal MY man and I was not okay with that. The interviewer looked surprised at my response and jotted it hesitantly. "Is there anything you want to say to both your viewers and teammates before competition truly begins tomorrow?" She asked and I thought for a second. I knew what to say to little Annabeth.

"You'll regret taking what wasn't yours to take." I said with a grin. I waltzed out of the room to find the entire crowd returned, as if they never left. I knew Blondie would know what I meant in the end. It'll be our own little inside joke... until I get my man back.

* * *

Travis's P.O.V

When the woman called my name the first time, I was behind the corner talking with the rest of the group about the Gods thing. Hermes a God? Oh please. If Hermes is a real God, then I'm a zebra. Most of them believed it... the so called magic trick. In my opinion, it's probably just another publicity scandal. I could almost swear that the interview would question it, but Luke told me that it didn't and we were all being asked the same questions. I assumed that he wasn't lying.

"Travis?" The lady called again. This time I responded by waving goodbye to Katie and stumbling inside the room.

"Welcome. Please sit, I have a few questions." The petite middle-aged woman said sweetly. I grinned and sat in the puffy spinning chair. I span around a few times before realizing that there were cameras everywhere. Awkward?

"Hello." I mumbled waving at the camera and woman simultaneously.

"All you guys are asked the same questions, so you know. I'm required to tell you that." She mumbled, obviously bored of asking repetitive questions.

"Shoot." I said and she took out a notebook.

"What do you think of the hotel room?" She asked, eager to write.

"Well it's big for a start. It would be good to have a big party at with hundreds of people. You know, that's a good idea. Maybe..." I pondered and realized this was being taped. Despite my ADHD urge to continue off onto a tangent, I shut my mouth and grinned. She chuckled softly and wrote down a few sentences.

"Describe one of your costars and your exact thoughts about them." The woman said with a final laugh and exhale.

"That's a no brainer!" I sputtered. "My main man Orchie is the bomb! I mean... err... my partner Grover Underwood is a riot. You see, he is like a total goat. He laughs like a goat and looks like a goat. He had this hair that's like half an afro. It's so beast!" The lady burst out laughing and my face reddened. She mumbled something about me being special and I smiled. I always knew I was special.

"Last question Travis." She chuckled. "Is there anything you want to say to both your viewers and teammates before competition truly begins tomorrow?" She said with a straight face, eager for a response.

"Never... I repeat NEVER eat hotel soap. It gives you terrible gas." I said with a laugh. Luke had obviously taken the interview too seriously. I had a knack for lighting up rooms... metaphorically speaking. "Goodnight New York!" I said with a wave, jogging out of the room and slamming the door behind me. "What the he'll did I just do?" I asked myself aloud, leaning against the door and peeking at my girlfriend's eager expression. I mentally face palmed. "They're gonna think I'm gay!"

* * *

Silena's P.O.V

For once, I was actually excited for this. I have feelings and goals you know. I may not be the smartest, but I have potential. Don't count me out just yet. Now on the whole God thing, I believe it. I mean, we all only have one parent that we know about. If anything, I do resemble Aphrodite… just saying. Okay, maybe not, but it still counts as a reason. Coincidence? I think not.

"Silena." I heard a woman's voice call. I happily skipped into the room as Travis stepped away from the door slapping himself in the face. He must have messed up. I took out my pocket mirror and checked my reflection, beautiful as always.

"Perfect." I murmured softly smiling. "Hello miss, my name is Silena Beauregard." I said with my signature pearly grin, extending an arm to her. She gladly shook it and introduced herself.

"Zora Brooks, public interviewer." She looked about forty years old, with a few gray pieces of hair in between the black ones.

"Shall we begin?" I chirped, noticing the rolling cameras around me on every angle. I missed Charlie's presence next to me, but I'd have to live without him for now.

"All the questions are the same for everyone, just so you know. First question, what do you think of the hotel room?" She croaked, obviously tired of being awfully repetitive.

"Fabulous, just my style, but must've coated loads." I replied, carefully choosing my words to match my image. She jotted down what I assume to be my answer and continued groggily.

"Next question, describe one of your costars and your exact thoughts about them. Actually, it isn't a question but more of a statement, but whatever." I had to think for a moment.

"Normally, I'd just spew off random facts about my awesome boyfriend, but I'll spare you. Let's see... my partner Percy Jackson is a sweetheart. He can be a bit messy, but he has a good personality. Humble, that's what he is." I chose to take the 'nice girl' route and be positive. I knew that boy would be a clean-freak by the time I was done with him. Zora nodded and recorded my answer.

"Last question Silena. Is there anything you want to say to both your viewers and teammates before competition truly begins tomorrow?" She impatiently tapped her pencil, obviously looking for originality.

"Try your best, and you will succeed!" I felt like a dork saying that, but my image of a sweet girl has to reflect my answers.

"You may go." Zora said with a fake smile. I pranced out of the interrogation styled room, out the door, and back to my Charlie. You heard me, MY Charlie. I'm possessive okay? I seriously hope you don't have a problem with that- or I might just have to break your nail.

* * *

Charles P.O.V

I felt kind of empty after Silena left. Despite the fact that we barely ever saw each other before the show started, I was getting used to her being next to me. In other words, she was like my other half. Cheesy right? By the way, I believe that she's a daughter of Aphrodite. I mean we all know she is seriously beautiful. Not many know, but she's plenty smart too. Okay- I talk about her way too much. I guess my dad could be a God. I never really considered anything but the basic story that all mothers feed their children when they're young.

_He left us, but he did it because he had to. _

People always assume that I never had a mother. In fact, I did have one. She cared about me to a certain extent. When I was three she was in a terrible car crash and I was sent to live with my grandpa in Indiana. My grandpa was a blacksmith, and expected me to take after him before I was discovered for my strength on a higher level. That's when my life turned around.

_**Flashback**_

_I was young- merely three. I was asleep in my fiery red crib._

"_Oh sweet Charlie…" My mother's calm voice woke me up. "My sweet Charlie, how soundly you sleep. I hate leaving you alone, but I have to run to get some money out of my bank account to pay off our apartment bill. I'll be back soon honey."She whispered._

_I heard her bright red high heels clop against the wooden floor. The door slammed shut- I was alone. I opened my brown eyes and looked around the room. I cleverly escaped from my crib and crawled into the kitchen. _

_First I heard the sirens. Those loud blaring sirens- the ones that still haunt my very dreams today. The police car pulled up to my apartment and an officer traveled to my floor. I was so young, merely traveling the house. The officer fiddled with the lock and burst inside. Soon he found me, and he took me away. He took me far away. I never saw the old paint-chipped apartment again. _

_He stuffed me and the teddy bear I was holding into the backseat of his police car. _

"_It'll be alright kiddo." He said with a disappointed grin. I didn't know what was happening. It was happening so fast. He took me to the hospital that night, and walked me in to see my mother. She looked terribly pale and bloody, hooked up to several machines. She was asleep. I wanted to reach out to her- make it all better. I couldn't. _

_The machine began to beep. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Many doctors flooded into the small room, pushing me out of the way. They tried to wake her up. The beeping stopped leaving a dull, flat line. I still have nightmares about it, but I no longer cry. Mom always told me that crying was a waste of time- so I never cry. I just sigh._

_**End of Flashback**_

I sighed again as the terrible memory came to mind. Silena helped me get through it because she too had a tough life. We had a lot in common.

"Charles?" I heard the sound coming out of the creaking door as Silena strutted out. It was my turn to be questioned.

"How'd it go?" I asked Silena with a smile.

"Alright I guess." She sighed as I went inside for my interview. She hugged me and kissed my cheek before letting me go. Inside the room a petite lady was sitting in a leather chair nearby a desk and another chair.

"Hello" I sighed, but I instantly perked up when I noticed the cameras.

"Sit down Charles, this is an interrogation." She said. I sent her a confused look and she just laughed. "I decided to use a different approach. The same hello gets awful boring if you know what I mean." Her laugh sounded like a broken bell, but I chuckled along.

"So I'm going to ask you the same questions I asked all the others before you." She said whilst straightening her glasses on her nose.

"Shoot." I said quickly with a smile. I was never good on camera, but I could put on a decent act for now.

"Question Uno. What do you think of the hotel room?" She chimed.

"I like it a lot actually. I'm especially fond of the electronics room. You know guys and their video games." I said with a whole-hearted laugh. She smiled as I motioned her to continue.

"Describe one of your costars and your exact thoughts about them." The lady said with fervor, obviously expectant of variety.

"Clarisse is a lot cooler than I thought she'd be. We have some things in common as well and I'm glad I'm her partner." I said with a smile. Okay, Clarisse was violent. She was also a bully when she wanted to be. But to honest, she never bullied me. She loves Silena like a sister, so I guess you could actually call us friends. Maybe an acquaintance is a better word for it. I noticed the lady was writing down my answers and I gulped. The room suddenly felt hotter.

"Last one Charles. Is there anything you want to say to both your viewers and teammates before competition truly begins tomorrow?" I let out the breath I'd been holding and looked into the nearest camera.

"When things are bad… they can only get better." I used the saying that got me through all these years. It did get better. I found Silena, I made new friends and I was welcomed into the public world. I was popular. The lady smiled and motioned that I could go. "Thanks." I stammered and she nodded at me. I opened the door and saw a flash of pink.

"How'd you do?" Silena squealed.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." I admitted, putting my arm around her shoulder. This was my high point. The only thing I was scared about now was how there wasn't much room for improvement. When all else fails, things could only get **worse**.

* * *

** I really hope you loved it.**

**REVIEW? **

**TELL YOUR FRIENDS.**

**XD ~~~~~~~~AE~~~~~~~~XD**


	16. Let the Games Begin

IMPORTANT::

**It's been a long ride for us all, but sadly it is now coming to an end. This is indeed the final chapter of this story. However, don't fret, this ride is only taking a quick stop. The sequel to this story will be published in a month or so. You see, I've been cursed with a broken arm that has delayed the publishing of this chapter. In other words, I typed this with one hand so ignore minor grammar mishaps.**

**I don't have much to say other than that I thank you all for being there for me the entire way. I sincerely thank you all and hope you enjoy this epic finish, or rather start, of the sequel. Love you all with sincerity. Virtual cookies for all.**

**I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS TO PJATO... BUT RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Let the Games Begin_

Clarisse's P.O.V

I noticed Beckendorf walk out of the interrogation room with a frown. Silena approached him and his desolate expression faded into a soft smile. I was happy for him. Sometimes I wished that I had something like that- something real. I was a girl after all. I suppose that you could call me a tootsie pop with a hard outside and a soft center.

I always knew something was different about my dad. Honestly, I only saw him when I reached new milestones in my life. He was there to give a hug and congratulate me. Even though the idea that he was a God was totally bizarre, part of me was convinced. Funny, I'd always thought he was a criminal on the run or something. Life had always been especially difficult for me, but I learned to focus on the present. Right now, the present was good or rather amazing in my standards.

"Clarisse?" It was my turn. The peppy voice that had called my name sent me into rage mode. Warning- you don't want to be near me when I'm in a violent mood. I guarantee you that I'll have to punch a wall or possibly Travis after this interview is over. I never liked interviews anyway. The room was bland and supple of anything that caught my eye, but it worked. I approached the chair across from the desk and sat down. I felt like I was in trouble at the principal's office. Being a spawn of violence, I had extra scissor trouble in elementary school. Call me crazy, but scissors make me feel more powerful.

"Alright, let's get this over with." The lady said with a smile. I nodded and she cleared her throat. "I know this is terribly boring for you, but it is for me as well so I suggest you tough it out. Everyone is being asked identical questions." I raised an eyebrow.

"Odd way to interview." I said with a smile. The lady shrugged and pulled out a notepad.

"So first, what do you think of the hotel room?" What do you think of the hotel room?"

"I won't lie when I say I grew up with luxury, but it is a heck of a lot better than I expected. I give it four stars." My eyes traveled around the room and spotted electronic devices all around. Gulp. "Next question?" I asked.

"Describe one of your costars and your exact thoughts about them." She said with an almost-expectant smile.

"Silena and I have been close friends since before this all started and I'm glad we get to see each other again. She's an amazing person." I added. Honestly my response was just what came to mind first. It wasn't strategic like I wished it would have been. I'm sure you already know that I'm going to be the winner here. Some people were just made for second place, and frankly, I am not one of them.

"I'm sure you'll be ecstatic when I inform you that this is the final question. Is there anything you want to say to both your viewers and teammates before competition truly begins tomorrow?" She said with a fiery smirk in her eyes. It was just the way they caught the light that reminded me of the crackling fireplace at my mansion. The question was different than the others. What I said now would be what they were going to broadcast on television. My answer would affect my status and image greatly. I decided to go with something more my style. To hell with all that stuff about soft centered candy.

"Don't mess with me." I left it with that. I raced out of the boring room and returned back to the group.

"Hey Travis?" I asked with a huge grin.

"Y...yes Ma'am?" He asked with a small fake smile.

"You wanna go have an adventure in the bathroom? I don't know about you, but the idea of your head in the toilet sounds quite inviting to me." His eyes widened and he sped off. I decided not to follow him. I'd give him today to rest because tomorrow who knows what mood I'll be in. If someone calls me Claire again... well, let's just say Travis won't be so lucky.

* * *

Grover's P.O.V

I knew this would be a terrible idea from the start. Just telling the Gods about the celebrity demigods was a bad idea on my part. You see, the Gods have been protecting their children from monsters since they were young. I just had to give them the idea to put all the teens together on television to let them discover their true heritage. As if some kind of sick joke, they actually agreed to it. Since the teens were recruited, Lord Zeus has been sending his counterparts, since he can be in many places at once, to watch over them. But, even I know that monsters are around and his protection won't last forever. To top it all off, now we have to actually train them.

"Grover!" I sensed a powerful being nearby. I wandered into the interview room and noticed a familiar face sitting at the desk. I scanned my memory but nothing particular came to mind.

"Is it my turn?" I bleated with a chuckle. She nodded and got out of her chair. I sent her a confused glance as she closed up the doors and turned off the electronic recording equipment.

"Dear satyr, how are the children doing?" I sensed something powerful- not a monster. "I apologize, for I am not in my normal form. I must be an adult to qualify as paparazzi." She said with a smile, slowly shrinking into a different size.

"Lady Hestia!" I grinned. Hestia had always been one of the nicer Olympians. She had a warm heart, unlike some other Gods. She returned a smile and sat back down. Her eyes reminded me of fire, which scared me slightly. Being a satyr, lover of nature, forest fires were huge threats.

"Report." She squeaked in her young child form.

"The teenagers are getting adjusted to the idea. We haven't had any monster attacks so far, but Lord Zeus plans to train them if we run into anything unpleasant in the future. When they grasp the idea, monsters will be attracted to our group like flies. It's very dangerous and risky if you ask me." I decided with a shrug.

"If my ears don't deceive me, I heard it was your brilliant proposition in the first place." Lady Hestia had me there.

"You don't understand Lady Hestia. I was high on tin cans! You see-" I was interrupted as she held up her hand.

"Please satyr, spare me of the details." Hestia sighed. "Thank you for the progress report. However, I must still interview you." I stayed glued to my seat as she changed back to her older form and turned the devices back on.

"Everyone is getting the same three questions. What do you think of the hotel room?" She chirped.

"Not enough food in the fridge. Other than that, the hotel is great." At least I answered honestly. I couldn't say the same for my other costars that probably lied for attention. Some of them strike me as average superficial celebrities.

"Describe one of your costars and your exact thoughts about them." Hestia asked.

"Travis and I are like long lost brothers. We fight sometimes, but it's over stupid stuff. He's a cool partner." To be honest I really did like Travis. He was a funny guy who always seemed to make my mood better. Percy, Nico and Annabeth also seemed like decent people. I can't say the same about Clarisse.

"Final question. Is there anything you want to say to both your viewers and teammates before competition truly begins tomorrow?" I just said the first thing that popped out of my big pipe-blowing satyr mouth.

"I'm not a goat!" I yelled in the cameras. My cheeks started to get red when I realized what I'd said in the spur of the moment, and I ran. Correction, I ran into the door. Upon realizing that the door incident was caught on camera, I bleated a sigh after shutting that cursed doorway on my way out. I hopped back to the group of my newfound friends and stood amongst them with a scarlet face.

"What happened?" Travis asked, noticing my flushed face.

"Oh nothing really. I just ran into a door." I replied as if it was no big deal. Everyone turned to me with curiosity written all over their pretty little faces. "On camera" I finished. Cue laughing.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

I smiled at Thalia who was standing next to me, squeezing my hand lightly as I heard my name being called. What started out something big had turned into something bigger. It was enough of a miracle to be invited onto a television show for real celebrities. You see, before I met Thalia I was a small town guitar player who played to blow off steam and stress. I grew up in the solitude of the streets after my mother and sister passed. Now I actually had a chance to figure out who my father was. I was mad that he'd never helped me when I needed him most. Actually, I was completely enraged. He existed and didn't come to help his orphan son. What a jerk.

My heartbeat slowed as Thalia let go of my hand and I traveled into the room. I slugged over to the empty chair as more thoughts invaded my mind. Could my father really be a God? If he was a God and had ultimate power, than why didn't he help me? I didn't know what to believe in. I felt like my life was a lie. Everything I'd lived by, my moral standards, it all no longer applied. Things were different now.

"Nico?" The lady asked, noticing I'd zoned out a bit. I pushed my hair away from my eyes and took a peek at the women in front of me. She reminded me of a mother. She looked like the average housewife in my opinion, with dark locks and inviting eyes. I couldn't help wonder if she had secrets and stuff to hide. You can always tell what someone is hiding by looking at their eyes. That was what my sister Bianca had told me when I was young. However, the lady's eyes seemed to have their own security system. If I dared to stare deeper, her eyes would fill with an odd fiery glow preventing me from looking farther.

"Sorry." I whispered with my eyes glued to the floor. I felt like I was being watched. Surely enough, the room was covered with cameras and speakers. I piped up a bit and sat up from my slumping form.

"I'll be asking you three specified questions, identical to those of your costars." She squeaked, biting her pencil. I felt like she was watching me, as if she was trying to figure me out. She should know that I'm not dumb enough to let my feelings show on the surface. I keep it all inside. I'm like a puzzle or maybe a labyrinth.

"Alright." I replied.

"What do you think of the hotel room?" She asked with a notebook ready in hand. I suppose with the cameras around having a notepad wasn't exactly necessary. Maybe it was for show, but either way the women made me suspicious.

"I think it's pretty amazing. I particularity enjoy the game room." I gestured for her to ask the next question.

"Describe one of your costars and your exact thoughts about them." She ordered. I took a minute to think before replying.

"Luke makes me suspicious." I decided to leave my reply at that. The lady's eyes lit up at my reply. She cleared her throat before asking the last question.

"Is there anything you want to say to both your viewers and teammates before competition truly begins tomorrow?" Now that is a tough question. What did I actually want my teammates and fans to know? Since the others clearly had more experience than I, my reply was simple.

"Never doubt the underdog." I said with a smirk to the camera and a flip of my dark hair.

"You may go." The women said, pointing to the door. I gladly exited the room with a hint of a smile, knowing that Thalia would be just outside waiting for me to hold my hand once more.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

"KILL IT! DESTROY IT NOW!" Annabeth was freaking out over practically nothing. A small spider had crawled from the pipe drain and was descending to the balcony before us. Without hesitation, I flicked the arachnid off the balcony and to its death. Deep inside, I felt kind of bad for killing an innocent insect. I believe in karma.

"Geez Annabeth. You must really hate spiders." I said with a whole-hearted chuckle. She punched me in the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny. So I'm scared of spiders, sue me. I'm sure you have fears too." She had a point there. I had plenty of fears. I shrugged before replying.

"We wouldn't be human if we didn't have fears." She paused a moment before replying.

"Don't you realize that we aren't just humans? We're part God Percy!" Annabeth cried.

"I doubt that I'm half God. They don't even know who my father is. I think they made a mistake." I grumbled. Her eyes captured a look of disbelief and sympathy.

"I doubt that the King of the Gods made a mistake Per-" She started, but she stopped short when she realized I was walking away. I knew my interview was coming and I didn't want to miss it. Annabeth and I had ended up sneaking outside to the balcony to get away for a few minutes. We'd ended up talking about ourselves for awhile before the spider created some tension. "You listen to me right now Seaweed Brain!" She forcefully grabbed my arm and dug her fingernails into my skin. I ignored the sharp pain and stayed silent. Then she did something that surprised me.

Annabeth Chase slapped me.

"Ow!" I groaned and she rolled her eyes sarcastically once more.

"Don't say stuff like that Percy! Even though I just met you I feel like we will be really good friends. I need you to help me get through this." She murmured. I pulled her into a soft hug. When we parted, we smiled at each other and I started to understand what she was saying. I needed her too if I were to ever get through this mess.

"We'll be okay." I muttered.

"You… you don't know that." She always had to be the Wise Girl.

"Yes I do." I said sternly. I grabbed her firmly on the arm and dragged her back to the lobby. Part of me was ashamed for ruining the perfect moment for telling her I like **like** her, but she didn't think of me that way so I left it alone.

"There you guys are!" Grover shouted.

"Yeah, they've been calling Percy for ten minutes!" Silena squealed. I braced myself, quickly waved goodbye to my costars and strode into the room. I quietly shut the door behind me before spinning around towards the cameras. I'd done millions of interviews before and knew all the tricks that people pulled to settle the nerves. Despite their efforts to conceal the cameras, I was still nervous. When I looked to see who'd be interviewing me, I saw something that about blew my mind.

"Miss Hestia?" I asked recognizing my on-phone agent.

"I'm sure you meant to say Lady Hestia." She remarked timidly. She was a God too? How many Gods are there?

"This is insane." I said shaking my head. I froze when I remembered there were cameras everywhere.

"Don't worry Perseus. I turned off the cameras before calling you in. We need to talk."

"So you're a Goddess huh?" I asked while casually slipping into the empty chair.

"Goddess if the hearth." She murmured. It was no wonder that her eyes reminded me of home when my mom and I were close. "I'm here to tell you more about being a demigod. You need to catch up on your Greek mythology Perseus."

Lady Hestia explained the basics of being a demigod to me. I learned a few new Greek myths and felt more prepared to embrace my Olympic heritage. It had only felt like a few minutes but an entire half-an-hour had passed.

"Oh Percy I forgot. I need to actually interview you now." Lady Hestia muttered while turning the cameras and speakers back on. I put on a smile and waited for the interview to begin. I was more than used to being interviewed.

"Ready." I said with a fake grin.

"I'm asking you the same questions as the others. First question… what do you think of the hotel room?"

"The room is absolutely fantastic. I won't go into details, but it seems like the rooms were made just for us." I answered and she nodded.

"Describe one of your costars and your exact thoughts about them." She asked with a twinkle in her fiery eyes. The question stumped me. I didn't know what would be the most strategic thing to say so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Annabeth and I had a good time touring New York with each other. She seems pretty nice and has a good personality. Even though she seems rough and strategic on the outside, she's nice on the inside." I have no idea where that came from.

"Is there anything you want to say to both your viewers and teammates before competition truly begins tomorrow?"

"No." I replied with a chuckle. She just stood startled at my vague answer.

"Very well. You can leave now." I breathed in relief at the shortest interview in the history of interviews. I nodded at the camera and swiftly fled out the door anxious for the competition to begin.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

Where was he? It had already been forty minutes and Percy still wasn't out of the interview. I didn't want to have to worry about what he was doing on top of my current predicament. Me, a demigod? I mean, I always felt special but not like…Godly. However I tried, I couldn't grasp the idea that I was a demigod. The concept of the Greek Gods existing in the United States was something I could grasp. But, the situation of me being a spawn of the Goddess of Wisdom was far out of my reach. I spotted Grover out of the corner of my eye and had an idea.

"Grover, how long did your interview take?" I asked.

"Like ten minutes." He replied earnestly with a laugh. "It was about the quickest interview I've ever been in." That exact second Percy smoothly exited out of the door as if his extra half-an-hour was no big deal.

"Where have you been?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest in distress.

"Interview." He pointed at the door causing me to slap him upside the head.

"No idiot. I mean why did you take so long?" He shrugged.

"Annabeth?" Oh gosh now it was my turn.

"Good luck." Percy added with a smirk. I replied with a scowl and a wave to my other costars before entering the room. Cameras were taped up onto the walls and speakers were hanging loosely from the ceiling. I almost felt like they tried to make the electronics inconspicuous, which they clearly were not.

A small mid-aged female was sitting at the desk- obviously preparing to interrogate me about God knows what. Scratch that, Gods know what. I sent her a timid wave and calmly walked to the desk.

"Hello." I mumbled with a smile. Smiling was not a common thing for me. But since this was being taped, this was clearly an exception to the status quo.

"Are you ready? Beforehand you must know that all contestants are being asked the same questions." She half-smiled on the outside, but was clearly bored out of her mind within and ready to go home.

"Of course. I'm Annabeth, but you already know that." I held out my hand. She hesitated slightly before replying.

"Zora." She softly shook my hand and began to read off of her notepad. She cleared her throat and began. "There are three quick questions. What do you think of the hotel room?" When she mentioned the small amount of questions, I began to find myself curious of what Percy was actually doing in here. I tried not to overthink his situation and just focus on my question.

"I like it." I didn't want to over-examine a forward question. Three word answers were good.

"Describe one of your costars and your exact thoughts about them." She asked with a smile. I let my mind take over.

"I've spent most of my time with Percy and figured out that he's a pretty decent guy. I went into this competition hating him and now you could call us friends." At first, I was okay with my answer. But in reality, what if they decide to show these interviews to the public? I didn't want people to think anything different of me. I have a reputation for being a strong, solid and strategic thinker. I couldn't use three word answers and go off in tangents about my new friends. Percy couldn't be my friend anyway, we were competitors. Zora nodded and jotted down a few things before coughing and asking the final question.

"Is there anything you want to say to both your viewers and teammates before competition truly begins tomorrow?" I looked straight at the nearest camera and plastered my infamous smirk onto my features. I wasn't going to lose this competition without a fight.

"Well, let the games begin."

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

**I'm so sad that it's finally over, this story. I bid you farewell my friends. I must take a month off to heal my injury and catch up on the 10 other "epiphanies" that I've pre-written. Props to reviewers! I will have contests in the next story for OC's. For once, I'm at loss of words. Don't cry :). For you anxious people, the sequel will be titled (yes, you guessed it) Triple Threats: Let the Games Begin.**

**_Review please_, for I am anxious to hear overall opinions of my failure of a story. Oh well, the sequel will be beast**er**, if that's a word. Farewell my lovelies.**

**~AE~**


	17. Authors Note

Sorry for not updating in ages. Really.

Before you get mad at this authors note, I'm probably going to delete it in a few days just so you TT fans get the message.

_I don't know when the sequel is going to happen._

Truth is, I just reread a few of these chapters and by God, they SUCK. For one thing, I used way too many comas. Another, my dialogue is terrible and the scenes are worthless and annoying. Yeah, it's plenty entertaining, but I want to write for an older audience that likes serious writings and not silly pointless parodies. So if it is coming, it's going to be serious.

I've began 3 more pieces that are liable to the PJATO archive: A long one-shot songfiction that is almost complete, a huge breakup soap-opera about imperfection and life and an Annabeth huntress scenario.

Anyone who has dire interest, PM me and I'll be thrilled to send you a sneak peak of either piece. My grammar has improved drastically since I began writing this fiction and I plan to become a serious FF writer instead of a ditzy parody author.

I hate to tell my fans this because frankly, they love me because of how I write. I almost regret posting this because I'm going to lose so many fans, but I'll be okay.

I have a life but I'm planning to fit fan-fiction in it.

Adieu my friends, for I don't know when I will make a reappearance to this archive,

**Another Epiphany**

Ps. I've made it my mission to reply to all PM's, so go ahead and send away before I delete this post. :)


End file.
